La loca familia de mi novio
by Kazuki vi Britannia SL
Summary: Suzaku Kururugi, un médico especialista muy reconocido y un gran magnate lleva saliendo por dos años con Lelouch vi Britannia, todo es miel sobre hojuelas, incluso le había propuesto matrimonio. Hasta que Lelouch le propone un viaje para presentarlo formalmente a su familia como su prometido. Lo que Suzaku no se espera es que viviría un infierno con la familia de su amado Lelouch.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hola queridas lectoras. Vengo a traerles una idea que me han pedido varias de mis fans una vez que se los comenté y aquí está. Les aseguro que les va a encantar. Como mero requisito, los personajes de este fic pertenecen a su respectivo autor, pero algún día los tendré y haré yaoi en masa._**

**_Aquí les dejo el primer cap. Espero les guste y dejen muchos pero muchos reviews con sus opiniones :D. A leer se ha dicho_**

Me removí incomodo desde mi posición y murmurando cosas inentendibles entre sueños, fruncí el ceño al sentir una molesta luz en mi rostro una y otra vez. De pronto un dulce aroma a café recién hecho inundó mis fosas nasales haciendo que me levantara como resorte y olfateando aun con los ojos cerrados. Me incliné un poco más alcanzando el aroma hasta que me fui hacia adelante y me estrellé contra el piso.

― ¡Jajajajajaja! ¡Suzu-chan, parecías un cachorrito buscando un hueso! ….

Fruncí el ceño y me paré buscando por el lugar al causante de la risa y del comentario nada gracioso para mí. Ahí estaba la persona que se burlaba de mí, mi muy querido amigo Gino Weinberg, parado al lado de la cafetera sirviéndose una taza del humeante y sabroso líquido.

Gino es un chico muy alto y medio fortachón, de cabellos rubios en puntas cortas y pequeñas trenzas largas, de tez ligeramente bronceada y ojos azules. Muy alegre y carismático, pero con una fama de casanova rompecorazones tan grande como el planeta Júpiter.

Por mi parte, mi nombre me llamo Suzaku Kururugi, tengo 27 años al igual que Gino, soy alto también pero un poco menos fortachón que Gino, mi cabello es castaño y corto, mi piel es un poco más bronceada y mis ojos son verdes.

Gino y yo somos médicos, Gino es obstetra y pediatra mientras que yo soy cardiólogo y neurólogo, trabajamos en el hospital privado de Tokio, que es propiedad de mi familia. Gino y yo nos conocimos en el colegio de medicina, casualmente fue mi compañero de habitación y nos hicimos excelentes amigos. Éramos la pareja ideal según los profesores y demás médicos por la buena mancuerna que hacíamos en las prácticas, en fin somos un equipo invencible. Fuimos entrenados por Toudou Kyōshirō, una leyenda en el ámbito de la medicina y el mejor amigo de mi padre, actualmente es él quien dirige el hospital.

Nuestro día a día es bueno malo y demás: pacientes llegando, viendo de todo, pero aun así amamos nuestra profesión. Aunque provengamos de familias millonarias-y de que no sepa mucho de la familia de Gino-, acogimos una muy noble profesión.

Como ahora que se burla de mí, mi turno había sido muy largo junto al suyo y me estaba durmiendo en el sofá de nuestra área de descanso.

―Suzu-chan te serviré un poco de café, pareces un zombi.

Gino me sirvió una taza humeante y le agregó dos cucharadas de azúcar junto a dos de crema, justo como me gusta, para después dármela.

―Gracias, Gino, de verdad la necesito.

―Claro, porque si no espantarías a cierta personita.

Le di una mirada fea al igual que un suave rubor cubría mis mejillas, bebí un poco mi café pensando en que diría para no meter la pata porque Gino es una persona muy diestra en el arte del albur y siempre me agarraba de burla.

Escuchamos unos leves golpes en la puerta y Gino murmuró un suave adelante dejando entrar a nuestro grupito de enfermeras las cuales eran las únicas que nos caían bien y las únicas que sabían trabajar con nosotros. Gino y yo trabajamos con dos cada uno:

Gino trabaja con Nina y Milly: la primera tiene el cabello negro y rizado, la piel blanca y ojos oscuros, es bajita, delgada y usa lentes. La segunda es alta y de un cuerpo escultural, tiene el cabello rubio caramelo, la piel blanca y los ojos azules.

Conmigo trabajan Kallen y Shirley: la primera es alta y de buen cuerpo, tiene el cabello rojo en puntas, la piel blanca y los ojos color aguamarina. La segunda es alta y con buen cuerpo también, tiene el cabello color rojizo anaranjado y muy largo, la piel blanca y los ojos en color miel.

Todas ellas buenas enfermeras, algo locas y uno buena horda de fujoshis bien hechas. Junto a ellas venían tres médicos más: Lloyd, Cecile-san y Anya. Lloyd es cirujano plástico, Cecile-san es traumatóloga y Anya es inmunóloga. Todos éramos una familia y nos queríamos como tal.

―Le trajimos los reportes de sus casos, Suzaku-sensei, ya están ordenados- Shirley me pasó las carpetas y las hojeé levemente mientras me tallaba los ojos. Vaya que si estaba cansado.

―Suzaku-kun, deberías irte a descansar, tuviste un turno muy pesado hoy- Cecile-san siempre se preocupaba por mi como si de mi madre se tratase. Le miré con cansancio y asentí. La verdad estaba muerto de sueño, quería irme a dormir a casa. El teléfono resonó y la primera en atenderlo fue Anya, terminé mi café y después Anya me miró con un rubor algo difuso en sus mejillas.

―Suzaku-kun, te buscan en la recepción.

Fui víctima de una horda de vapuleos y chillidos por parte de las mujeres presentes. Me paré con rapidez de mi asiento y salí veloz hacia la recepción donde me estaban esperando. Casi me llevo a una enfermera por mi carrera apresurada pero poco me importaba, incluso dejé la opción de usar el elevador y me volé las escaleras en varios saltos, hasta que llegué a la recepción.

Ahí estaba, sentado en un pequeño sillón de la recepción y hojeando un libro de portada azul, vestido con una chaqueta color lila claro, unos pantalones oscuros y unos mocasines negros, la persona que me tenía vuelto loco, la persona que me hacía suspirar cada mañana con solo venirme su imagen a mi mente. Al parecer escuchó mi carrera y levantó su vista de su lectura para después sonreírme de manera cálida derritiéndome en un instante.

―Suzaku.

No me pude resistir a alzarlo en brazos y darle vueltas como si fuésemos el príncipe y la princesa de un cuento de hadas para terminar dándole un suave y demandante beso. Aunque para mí lo es. Y como no, no podía resistirme. Mi vida está completa y satisfecha gracias a mi media naranja, a mi otra mitad, y otros halagos más. Mi muy amado y sexy novio Lelouch.

Lelouch es la persona más bonita, sensual, buena, cariñosa…y creo que me extiendo pero no me importa. Lo amo más que a mi vida. Lelouch es un bonito doncel de 23 años de edad, es un poco más bajito que yo con un cuerpo delicado y muy sensual. Lelouch tiene el cabello castaño oscuro casi negro, liso hasta el cuello, su piel es muy blanca y sus ojos, como amo sus ojos, son de una tonalidad amatista oscura y brillante. Lo amo, lo amo y no me canso de decirlo ¡Lo amo!

Él trabaja en una pequeña cafetería, la cual es suya, puesto que es chef a pesar de ser tan joven. Le habían ofrecido trabajar en lujosos restaurantes pero Lelouch rechazó muchas ofertas puesto que le gustaba la ciudad y prefería los lugares pequeños. Debido a su profesión tiene un sazón divino, amo cuando cocina ^o^

Tuvimos que romper el beso por la falta de aire y después Lelouch plantó un pequeño beso en mi mejilla poniéndome de los mil colores y haciéndome sonreir como un idiota sin bajarlo de mis brazos. Escuchamos unos chillidos de éxtasis y me volteé con mi amado en brazos para ver a mis enfermeras, a las de Gino, a Cecile-san y a Anya desmayadas con una profusa hemorragia nasal; Lloyd junto a Gino y mi sensei ayudaban a las mujeres porque estaban inmersas en un mundo de fantasía yaoi que nadie las sacaba.

―¡Lulu-chan! ¡No me engañes con este roba-donceles-bonitos!

Sentí una infinidad de tics venirse a mi frente por el apodo de Gino, el muy bastardo aun me lo reprocha. Creo que medio me odia pero me vale un pepino su opinión. Se preguntaran por qué Gino me gritó eso y hacia un berrinche como todo niño pequeño. Ahí les va la razón: Gino y Lelouch son primos, muy cercanos para mi malestar. Esto porque Gino aprovecha cada oportunidad para toquetear a mi novio y hacerme rabiar. ¡Pero fue por el imbécil este que conocí a Lelouch! Se lo agradezco pero lo odio cuando me hace enfadar.

Bajé a Lelouch con cuidado justo cuando este se vio envuelto en el abrazo asfixiante de cierto rubio garrapata. Ya tenía un florero en la mano cuando vi a mi sensei darle a Gino un fuerte golpe en la cabeza con su querido periódico.

―¡Ittai! ¡Toudou-sensei eso dolió!

―Es para que aprendas a no ser un pervertido- mi sensei le agitó el periódico en la cara amenazándolo con volver a hacerlo, Gino se escondió detrás de Anya mientras mi sensei suavizaba su mirada al momento en que la posaba en mi novio-¿Cómo has estado, Lelouch-kun?

―Muy bien, Toudou-san, he estado de maravilla- mi tierno ángel se sonrió de manera cálida provocando que muchos se pusieran en faceta pervertida pero solo bastó una de mis miradas fulminantes para aplacarlos-espero que le hayan gustado los panecillos.

―Estuvieron deliciosos, no le he dado ninguno a nadie, ni siquiera a mi esposa- mi sensei rió recordando lo sucedido, aunque cometió un pequeño error: Gino y yo le robamos un par de esos deliciosos panecillos de durazno que tan celosamente reguardaba en el segundo cajón de su oficina- tienes que traerme más, porque esos no me duraron ni tres días.

―Está bien, Toudou-san, a más tardar mañana los tendrá.

Que tierno es mi novio. Lelouch tenía a todos en el hospital comiendo de su mano: ¡Hasta a mi sensei, el cual era la persona más dura y severa que existe en la tierra! Pero quien podría resistirse a esa carita tan dulce que tenía, adjuntándole a sus ojitos y a su sonrisa que harían retroceder hasta al ser más perverso de todo el mundo.

―Luces muy cansado, Suzaku- de pronto Lelouch se giró frente a mi tomando mi rostro con sus finas y suaves manos para mirarme detalladamente.

―Estoy bien, Lelouch, el turno fue algo largo pero estoy bien- aunque sé que no podría engañar a Lelouch debía intentarlo, Lelouch siempre se preocupaba por mí y por todas sus personas queridas.

―Déjame consentirte esta vez, ahora me toca a mí- su tono no dejaba a replicas y sinceramente me encantaba cuando Lelouch me consentía. Simplemente le asentí y él sonrió demostrando su gusto por haber ganado. Los demás presentes suspiraron por la escena mientras yo rodeaba a Lelouch con una mano en la cintura.

―Los veo mañana.

―Hasta luego a todos.

― ¡Adiós tortolos!

Lelouch y yo salimos de ahí en dirección al estacionamiento donde estaba mi auto: un bonito Aston Martin color negro. Me adelanté para abrirle la puerta a Lelouch pero este se mordió los labios y bajando su mirada luciendo un poco incómodo. Le di una sonrisa para confortarlo sabiendo que era lo que lo aquejaba.

―Todo está bien, amor, no va a pasar nada.

Él simplemente me asintió antes de subirse al auto y colocarse el cinturón de seguridad, cerré la puerta con cuidado y me apresuré en subirme al asiento de piloto. Encendí el auto y luego el auto arrancó con lentitud, el trayecto a mi casa transcurrió lento y un poco tenso para Lelouch, en todo el camino cerró sus ojos y se concentraba en respirar profundamente. Me sentí algo culpable al hacerle esto pero debía hacerlo, tenía que superarlo.

Llegamos a mi casa, bueno, más bien mi mansión la cual estaba ubicada en las afueras de Tokio. Es una mansión de tres pisos, con amplios jardines y una piscina olímpica, parecía un bello edén. Estacioné el auto en el garaje una vez arribado por completo y Lelouch abrió los ojos una vez que el auto paró. Me dio una mirada avergonzada y tomé su mano, la cual estaba helada.

―Tranquilo, Lelouch, ya pasó. Todo está bien.

Me vi obligado a soltarlo para ir a abrirle la puerta, no bien salió del auto me abrazó con fuerza. Sentí su cuerpo tembloroso y convulso bajo mis brazos, lo apreté contra mí para confortarlo, sabía lo que estaba pensado y lo entendía. Lo guie hacia el interior de la mansión justo en dirección a la enorme cocina de estilo japonés donde lo senté en una silla y le indiqué a una de mis mucamas que me sirviera un poco de agua.

―Respira, Lelouch, trata de relajarte- le extendí el vaso con agua mientras este lo bebía con torpeza y de manera temblorosa. Después de que lo hizo no pude evitar envolverlo en mis brazos de nueva cuenta, minutos después se calmó.

―L-Lo siento Suzaku…- posé un dedo sobre sus labios parando su oración y dándole una mirada serena.

―No tienes que disculparte, amor, es normal tu reacción pero poco a poco lo vas a superar, ambos lo haremos.

Le di un beso a sus dulces labios y después a su frente al mismo tiempo en que despeinaba un poco sus cabellos.

― ¿Por qué no cocinas algo para relajarte, Lelouch? Dijiste que hoy querías consentirme.

De inmediato sus ojos violetas se encendieron con un brillo especial logrando que mi preocupación desapareciera, la palabra cocina hacia maravillas en Lelouch.

―Está bien, amor, ve a darte un baño y yo preparo la cena.

Literalmente volé en dirección a mi habitación desnudándome apenas entre en ella y cogiendo un par de toallas de los cajones y entrando al baño de manera veloz; abrí las llaves del agua caliente sintiendo el contacto de esta con mi piel relajándome al instante. Tomé la botella del shampoo y tomé un poco de este para frotarlo en mis cabellos, realmente no tarde en enjabonarme puesto que no quería demorarme mucho. En menos de quince minutos ya estaba bañado y solo me restaba el colocarme la pijama. No tardé mucho en colocarme una en color verde intenso de dos piezas. Recordando un pequeño detalle que tenía guardado en mi cajón del buró, fui de inmediato ahí y lo saqué: era un pequeño dije de plata en forma de gota con una amatista incrustada. Un detalle hecho y mandado a hacer pensando en Lelouch.

Dejé que el tiempo transcurriera para darle tiempo a Lelouch de cocinar a su espacio, además de que sabía que necesitaba tiempo a solas. Miré con cariño una fotografía de ambos durante un festival de primavera la cual estaba en mi buró en un marco plateado.

Me levanté dejando la fotografía en su lugar para encaminarme con mi obsequio escondido en mi bolsillo. Bajé las escaleras con cuidado sin hacer ruido y me escondí tras el pilar ya que había visto a Lelouch dejar un tazón con una ensalada deliciosa en el comedor y un par de mucamas lo ayudaban llevando una botella de vino, copas y el platillo principal. Ellas me vieron y les hice señas discretas para que no dijeran nada, ellas sonrieron cómplices sin alertar a mi novio. Me acerqué lentamente a él mientras ellas se retiraban y después lo abracé por la cintura depositando un beso en su cuello.

―Me sorprendiste, Suzaku, espero te guste la cena.

―De eso no tengo dudas.

Lo volteé suavemente y lo besé de manera lenta y suave, Lelouch no tardó en responder ante mi beso enredando sus manos en mi húmedo cabello y yo bajé mis manos hasta ponerlas en su delgada cintura para apegarlo a mí. Rompimos el beso por la falta de aire y porque mi estómago comenzó a hacer ruido.

―Será mejor que cenes, debes estar hambriento.

Ambos nos sentamos a cenar los diversos platillos que Lelouch había preparado: una pasta con albóndigas y salsa roja, una fina crema de verduras, la ensalada ya previamente vista y de postre un pay de chocolate. Lelouch sabía perfectamente como consentirme, amaba cada vez que él me cocinaba. Su comida era la mejor.

Después de la cena- y de que Lelouch se cambiara de ropa por un pijama de dos piezas en color violeta- nos dirigimos a los jardines para ver la luna y las estrellas desde mi cama colgante, era obvio que Lelouch se quedaría a dormir puesto que ya era tarde. Ambos nos recostamos en dicha cama con una frazada cubriéndonos a ambos ya que la noche estaba fresca y un poco fría. Lelouch se acomodó en mi pecho y recordé el obsequio que tenía en el bolsillo. Con maestría lo saqué de ahí y de su cajita para colocárselo a Lelouch en el cuello haciendo que este se sorprendiera y mirara curioso el detalle.

―Suzaku, gracias pero no tenías que molestarte.

―Eres mi novio, permíteme consentirte.

No dijo nada más acurrucándose más a mi pecho y yo lo rodeé mientras le daba un beso en su cabeza. Sabía que a Lelouch le encantaban estos detalles, y una de mis características es que soy muy detallista.

―Ya casi cumplimos dos años de salir juntos, Suzaku, dos años maravillosos- Lelouch se incorporó para verme con sus ojos violetas llenos de un brillo especial y una cálida sonrisa- ¿Recuerdas cómo nos conocimos?

Le sonreí en respuesta dándole un beso lento, ese fue el día más maravilloso de toda mi vida. El día en que encontré al amor de mi vida.

_**Revies porfis ! **_


	2. El comienzo de Suzaku y Lelouch parte 1

_**Hola mis queridas lectoras. Mil gracias por los reviews a este fic, se les agradece muchisisimo.**_

_**La dedicatoria va para: Pao20, the allen walker, pachi sensei, marielsonar y Sasunaru lover yaoii por comentar. Las amooooooooooo**_

_**nos leemos probablemente para antes del viernes :D**_

**_2 años antes _**

Desperté algo confuso y adormecido por el repentino vuelo del cual había bajado hace unos minutos. Había estado horas antes en Inglaterra trabajando en el hospital de la capital hasta que mi sensei reclamó mi presencia en Japón. Esperaba a Gino el cual ya llevaba un año trabajando en Japón mientras yo había ido a Inglaterra con la promesa de volver en un año. Gino se había ofrecido, más bien me había llamado con dos días de anticipación anunciándome que el sería quien me iba a recoger para que no hiciera planes de nada. Ahora lo estaba esperando en una pequeña banca junto con mis maletas, un café bien cargado y unos panecillos de nuez. El idiota ya se estaba tardando.

**—¡SUZU-CHAN!**

Casi me caigo de la banca por el grito tan chillón de Gino, volteé a todos lados buscando al rubio desquiciado y lo vi corriendo de manera exagerada, dejé el café y mis panecillos aun lado antes de ser preso del abrazo de oso que me proporcionaba Gino.

—¡TE EXTRAÑÉ MUCHO SUZU-CHAN! ¡TODOS LO HICIMOS! ¡EL HOSPITAL NO ES EL MISMO SIN TI!

Suspiré correspondiendo a su asfixiante abrazo, la verdad yo también los había extrañado mucho a todos. Gino me llevó hacia su auto, un porsche 911 turbo en color azul oscuro, para llevarme a mi nueva casa- una de las mansiones de mi familia-.

—Cuéntame, Suzu-chan, ¿Cómo te fue en Inglaterra?

—Me fue bien, Gino, no querían que me fuera de allá pero honestamente yo ya quería volver- suspiré recargando mi cabeza contra la ventana y mirando las nubes del cielo.

—Acá te extrañamos mucho, tus chicas se pondrán a chillar como locas cuando te vean- Gino rió al recordarme a ese loco par. Las extrañaba mucho a mis dos mejores amigas.

Llegamos al hospital y miré su nueva fachada, aunque no pude admirarla por mucho ya que Gino me llevó a rastras hacia adentro del hospital, más específicamente en el ala de recepción médica, o conocida también como la "Baticueva de los médicos". Escuché unas serpentinas y espanta suegras al abrir la puerta, después vi a todos mis colegas y las primeras en lanzarse fueron mis dos enfermeras favoritas. Después de las felicitaciones, abrazos y demás cosas, me llevaron hacia un enorme pastel de merengue en una tonalidad verdosa con varias rosas hechas de betún carmín que parecían reales, además de una dedicatoria en cursiva que decía:

**_Bienvenido de nuevo Suzaku_**

Le di la mordida tradicional, rápidamente antes de que a Gino se le ocurriera aventarme al pastel. Mastiqué el bocado saboreándolo al instante y enloqueciéndome por el sabor: el sabor era chocolate amargo con un toque de ron. Mi sabor favorito. Me serví la rebanada más grande y aun así sobró. Ese pastel sabía a gloria y yo me llevé el trozo más grande a mi casa, donde luego de darme un baño y ponerme el pijama me acosté en mi cama saboreando el pastel. Aunque horas después me indigesté por comer tanto pastel.

Ya había pasado una semana trabajando en el hospital, me había acoplado perfectamente y mis dos enfermeras se sabían mover en este ámbito: Shirley se encargaba del papeleo y de las consultas fáciles mientras de Kallen se encargaba de las consultas difíciles y cuando entrabamos a quirófano. Hacíamos buena mancuerna entre todos y ya volvíamos a ser la familia de antes.

Pero todo cambio días después.

Estaba esperando a Gino en la recepción ya que me había pedido que lo acompañara ahí para recoger no sé qué. Me estaba exasperando puesto que tenía mucha hambre. Segundos después lo vi regresar con un bentou de tamaño grande y ambos nos encaminamos al comedor de nuestro refugio. Curiosamente, Gino siempre llevaba un bentou de ese tamaño para comer, y siempre iba a recogerlo a las 10 de la mañana, a las 2 de la tarde y a las 6 de la tarde. Y este era el de las 2 de la tarde.

Tenía mucha curiosidad por saber de la persona que le traía el bentou tan puntualmente y porque cada platillo que venía ahí estaba sumamente delicioso, esto porque le robaba la comida a Gino cuando se distraía, y no me arrepentía. Verlo comer esos platillos con tanto placer me hacía rabiar y no sé porque, porque cuando le preguntaba me evadía con maestría. Pero esta vez no lo iba a lograr.

Habíamos terminado de comer cuando Milly llamó a Suzaku diciendo que tenía varias consultas.

—El deber llama, Suzu-chan, ¿Podrías hacerme un enorme favor- le asentí en respuesta mientras me acomodaba la bata-Tenía que ir a recoger unos panecillos a una cafetería que está cercana de aquí, como a tres cuadras. Necesito que me recojas ese encargo.

Asentí no muy convencido pero no me quedaba de otra, debía cumplir ese favor. Solo le avisé a Shirley y a Kallen que saldría un momento y que no tardaría mucho. Antes de irme les pregunté acerca de esa cafetería y del sitio exacto donde estaba. Después de ello me marché rápidamente hacia ahí, aún tenía varios pacientes por ver. No demoré mucho en llegar ahí, el lugar parecía pequeño pero en realidad estaba muy grande. Había varias personas sentadas en las mezas, el lugar parecía demasiado antiguo. Vi a un chico castaño de ojos semi rosados atender varias mesas y tomando algunos pedidos, evalué el lugar con aire crítico y caminé hacia el recibidor del lugar cuando resbalé con algo que había en el piso y patiné al puro estilo bambi llevándome en mi trayecto a cierto pelinegro de ojitos bonitos el cual llevaba un pastel recién decorado en sus manos, ambos gritamos hasta estrellarnos en la fuente decorativa del lugar. Cabe mencionar que protegí a mi ángel con mi cuerpo siendo yo la persona que me llevé la peor parte ya que terminé amoratado, mojado y con el pastel de sombrero y mi cara estaba llena de merengue.

— ¡Lo siento mucho! ¡¿Está bien?! …

Abrí los ojos notando cara a cara a Lelouch con su rostro lleno de preocupación y vergüenza, me enamoré a primera vista de él. No podía dejar de mirarlo, me había hechizado en el acto. Saboreé mis labios y notando el dulce sabor del merengue y un poco del pastel también: era de vainilla. Demasiado delicioso. Pero también estaba mi ángel del cual no podía despegar mi mirada: sus ojos, su cabello, su sonrisa, su esencia, todo en él era perfecto. Acababa de conocer al que sería el dueño de mi corazón, de mi alma, de mi vida y de mis quincenas u .

—Creo que lo mejor será ir a un hospital, al parecer se llevó un buen golpe.

Sacudí mi cabeza mientras lo miraba de manera suave y fija, mi ángel se sonrojó suavemente mientras me ayudaba a pararme.

—Estoy bien, no pasa nada.

—T-Te ayudaré a l-limpiarte.

Mi ángel, y no me canso de decirlo, me llevó hacia un pequeño cuarto donde sacó varias toallas, unos curitas y lienzos limpios húmedos. Procedió a limpiarme todo el merengue que tenía en el rostro y la cabeza, había trozos de pastel por todo mi cuerpo, creo que hasta en mi nariz. Mi cabello quedó todo pegostioso, y mi ropa igual.

—Lo lamento tanto, mira nada mas como quedaste- El pobre aún se seguía disculpando por lo ocurrido aunque quien tenía más culpa era yo.

—Soy yo el que debería disculparse, arruiné tu pastel, el cual por cierto está delicioso.

Él se sonrojó por el halago mientras me quitaba una cereza que tenía en la cabeza y una flor de betún que estaba embarrada por mi cuello. Estaba totalmente enamorado de esta belleza. Tenía que saber todo de él, absolutamente todo.

—¿Puedo saber tu nombre? u

Le solté sin pensarlo realmente, hasta yo me asusté con mi propia pregunta. ¡¿Cómo podía arruinar mi única oportunidad?! Tal vez ahora pensaría que soy un acosador.

—Me llamo Lelouch vi Britannia ^u^- su sonrisa me derritió por completo y casi me pongo a babear por la ternura que Lelouch estaba destilando-y ¿Puedo yo saber el suyo?

—Sí, mi nombre es Suzaku, Suzaku Kururugi- tu futuro esposo u . Rayos ya empezaba a fantasear. Tanto juntarme con Gino me estaba haciendo daño: ya se me estaban pegando sus mañas pervertidas. Tomé su mano para darle un suave apretón, la cual Lelouch me estaba ofreciendo, y al momento tuve una sensación extraña y novedosa.

—¿Suzaku? ¡Oh, ya sé quién eres! Eres el chico al cual le hice el pastel hace un par de semanas, eres el mejor amigo de Gino onii-san.

Al escuchar lo último me congelé al instante, como si algo muy pesado y frio cayera sobre mí. Una ira justificada estaba creciendo en mi interior la cual me clamaba por asesinar a ese rubio desgraciado mal amigo. Lo iba a matar. Maldito infeliz. Pero no podía comportarme de esa manera frente a Lelouch, pensaría que estoy demente. Así que primero a lo primero: iba a conquistar a mi ángel y luego mataría a su estúpido primo.

—Sí, ese soy yo, je. Estuvo delicioso el pastel, muy delicioso.

—Me alegra que te haya gustado- de nuevo ahí estaba su sonrisa, me estaba conteniendo para no saltarle ahí mismo. Escuché mi localizador emitir su alarma y de inmediato lo quise pisar hasta hacerlo polvo por arruinarme el momento.

—Rayos, debo irme Lelouch, fue un gusto haberte conocido y el pastel que te arruiné corre por mi cuenta- pude ver en sus ojos un leve rastro de decepción pero luego volvió a sonreir de esa manera que me volvía loco.

—Igualmente, Suzaku-san, debo entregarle un encargo para Gino onii-san.

Ambos nos encaminamos hacia el mostrador, creo que su ayudante ya había limpiado el desastre del pastel porque el lugar estaba impecable, donde Lelouch me entregó una pequeña canasta con panecillos. El maldito localizador volvió a sonar y me juré que lo aplastaría.

— Nos veremos luego Lelouch.

—Está bien, Suzaku-san, vuelva pronto.

Ese vuelva pronto me mandó al cielo derechito y sin escalas, le asentí como idiota y salí del lugar con una sonrisa de idiota enamorado. Caminé con esa cara por todo el trayecto comiendo unos cuantos panecillos hasta llegar al hospital donde me encaminé hasta el refugio y ahí estaban prácticamente todos.

—Suzaku-san, ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Por qué tienes merengue y chocolate en la cabeza y ropa? ¿Te peleaste con un pastel o qué?- Kallen me movía y movía sin lograr una respuesta de mi parte- ¿Suzaku-san? ¿Por qué sonríes como un idiota? ¿Qué te pasó?

—Acabo de conocer a mi futuro esposo u - suspiré de manera soñadora logrando que todos gritaran de manera exagerada.

— ¿Por qué gritan? ¿Qué te pasó Suzu-chan?- me volteé de manera amenazante hacia Gino el cual había llegado ya, sin perder ningún minuto me le lancé tacleándolo y mirándolo con un aura amenazante y macabra.- ¿Suzu-chan? ¿Qué te pasa?

—Gino, eres un jodido mal amigo…**¡ ¿POR QUÉ DIABLOS NO ME DIJISTE QUE TENÍAS UN PRIMO?!**

Lo agité como si fuera una muñeca de trapo hasta dejarlo mareado de tanto movimiento. Mis enfermeras trataban de separarme de él pero no podían, estaba dándole su merecido por idiota. Después de un buen rato, que me calmé, lo solté y ahora lo tenía bajo amenaza. Los demás habían salido a sus deberes y solo estábamos él y yo.

—Veo que ya conociste a Lulu-chan, Suzu-chan, ¿A poco no es una lindura?- rió Gino comprendiendo mi razón de enojo para con él mientras se acomodaba el cabello que le había despeinado y la ropa se la había desacomodado.

—Es una belleza- ah, no, no me iba a cambiar de tema- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenías un primo, tarado?

—Se me había pasado decirte, Suzu-chan, no me mates- Gino retrocedió hasta la pared donde lo había arrinconado- ya lo conociste, aunque creo que no de una buena manera.

—Idiota, resbalé al llegar y le tiré un pastel, que por cierto está bien bueno- agarré de las solapas a Gino alzándolo y mirándolo de manera macabra- Tienes que decirme todo de él, Gino, o te patearé el trasero con el Lancelot Albion. Y sabes que no miento y que tan macabro soy con el Lancelot.

—Su nombre es Lelouch vi Britannia, tiene 21 años, mide 1.76 m de estatura, su cumpleaños es el 5 de diciembre, es chef, tiene esa cafetería la cual también es repostería, su comida favorita es de toda no le pone pero a nada, le encanta salir a pasear y su pasatiempo favorito es leer y también cocinar, le encantan las rosas y las azucenas, los chocolates y las frutas frescas, la música clásica y la instrumental, de preferencia el violín y el piano…

Hice literalmente cantar a Gino de todo lo que quería saber, y vaya que le saqué muchas cosas acerca de Lelouch. Lo interrogué por varios minutos hasta que me sentí satisfecho.

—A todo esto, Suzu-chan, ¿No me digas que te enamoraste? ¿La visión de Lulu-chan te nubló los sentidos?

Suspiré recargándome en la ventana tratando de mentalizar bien la respuesta, pero cada vez que lo hacia la imagen de Lelouch acudía a mi mente. Rayos, no podía quitármelo de la cabeza.

—Solo sé que esto no es algo efímero, Gino, no es algo pasajero. Al verlo, algo dentro de mí se encendió, fue una sensación extraña que no puedo describir, que no puedo explicar. Nunca antes me había pasado con alguien, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en Lelouch, no puedo dejar de pensar en su mirada, en su voz, en su sonrisa…

—¡Para ya! Ya no digas más, ya te entendí: estás enamorado hasta las chanclas de mi primito-Rió Gino suspirando sonoramente y dándome una mirada seria después- Suzu-chan, sino fueras mi amigo, te patearía el trasero con mi Tristán- le miré feo por ello y por copiarme mi método de castigo y él se alzó de hombros- ¿Qué? Lulu-chan es mi único primo doncel y tengo el deber de velar por su bienestar en ausencia de su familia. Porque te conozco perfectamente, y no en vano nos conocemos desde hace muchos años, sé que eres un hombre de bien y eres el hombre ideal para mi Lulu-chan. Porque con tanto idiota suelto por ahí, no quiero que mi primito caiga en las garras de cualquier pervertido.

—Gracias por el apoyo Gino- Gino me sonrió para después darme un abrazo de oso que me dejó sin aliento.

—Además de que ya me había mentalizado a que seriamos familia Suzu-chan. Ahora ve a darte un baño porque si sigues así, las enfermeras se te lanzaran como moscas a la miel.

Después de conseguir la aprobación de Gino, que se sentía el papa de Lelouch, pero eso que ni qué. Ahora estaba yendo de camino a la cafetería de Lelouch con un ramo de rosas en compensación por lo de su pastel. Ya iba más presentable y también nervioso. Al llegar vi únicamente a dos chicas en una meza mientras que el ayudante de Lelouch las atendía, a él no lo vi por ningún lado hasta que lo vi salir con merengue en su ropa y cara, llevaba un enorme pastel de bodas en un carrito y al parecer estuvo decorándolo por un buen tiempo ya que se veía agotado. Dejó el carrito aun lado y se sentó en una silla pequeña que estaba cercana, esta es mi oportunidad. Me acerqué con cuidado hasta donde Lelouch estaba y apareciendo a su vista.

—Hola Lelouch.

—¡Waaa!

El pobre se espantó y se cayó de la silla, dejé el ramo en una meza desocupada y me acerqué para levantarlo mientras me veía por un espejo que estaba por ahí. ¿Estaba feo o tenía algo en la cabeza para que se haya espantado?

—¿Te encuentras bien? ¿No te lastimaste?

—E-Estoy bien, Suzaku-san, me sorprendió eso es todo- lo ayudé a levantarse y noté que sus mejillas estaban algo sonrosadas, se veía tan lindo con las mejillas así ^o^- Estoy un poco distraído, ya que estuve preparando y decorando un pastel de bodas.

Me señaló al mencionado y vi que de plano Lelouch se había lucido y esforzado muchísimo en el decorado: el pastel era de siete pisos y los detalles estaban finamente hechos. Vi a los muñequitos del pastel los cuales estaban en la cima y por un momento les vi los rostros de Lelouch y mío. Sacudí mi cabeza y recordé el ramo que tenía que darle, lo tomé del lugar donde lo había puesto para dárselo a Lelouch el cual al verlo se puso tan rojo como las cerezas que adornaban al pastel.

—Espero que te gusten.

—E-Están muy hermosas, m-muchas gracias, no t-te hubieras m-molestado n/n- tartamudeó mi ángel tomando las rosas y oliéndolas, su carita sonrojada no tenía precio u . Lelouch fue a ponerlas en un florero con agua cerca del mostrador mientras me sentaba en una meza cercana a donde estaba él. Su ayudante se aproximó a él y le dio unas cuantas bolsitas, Lelouch le asintió sonriéndole y se acercó a mí con un menú de tamaño mediano para entregármelo pero su ayudante se le adelantó.

—Sempai, usted siéntese con su invitado mientras yo los atiendo- este niño me empezaba a agradar jejeje.

—P-Pero Rollo…

—No se preocupe, sempai, usted debe descansar. Llevaba horas adentro preparando ese pastel y se merece un descanso.

El chico, Rollo, lo llevo a empujones hasta que lo sentó en la silla frente a la mía, en definitiva el chico me agradaba ahora. Lelouch suspiró con una sonrisa mientras me miraba de manera tímida, le correspondí a su mirada junto a una pequeña risilla.

—De acuerdo Rollo, tráeme por favor una malteada de chocolate y un trozo de pastel de vainilla. ¿Qué pedirá usted, Suzaku-san?

—Yo quiero una rebanada de pastel de chocolate y una malteada de vainilla.

—Enseguida los traigo.

El chico salió rumbo a cumplir los pedidos y Lelouch y yo nos quedamos solos, me encontraba ahora pensando en que podría decirle a Lelouch para no quedarme como un tonto.

—¿Cómo se conocieron Gino onii-san y usted, Suzaku-san?

No pensé que mi ángel tomara la iniciativa tan rápido pero bueno, ahora debía continuarle.

—Nos conocimos en el internado de la nueva Britannia, cuando ambos teníamos diez años: yo me encontraba perdido debido a que estaba en un país desconocido era obvio que no tenía amigos, pero Gino fue el primero, de hecho fuimos compañeros de habitación durante todos nuestros estudios. ¿Dónde estudiaste, Lelouch-san?

—Solo Lelouch está bien, Suzaku-san, bueno yo estudié en el colegio de la capital de Britannia, y asistí a la universidad ahí mismo. De hecho no tengo mucho tiempo viviendo aquí en Japón.

—¿Ah no? ¿Y eso porque? Claro si no soy muy entrometido.

No quería meter la pata tan pronto pero la dulce sonrisa de Lelouch me lo negó al igual que lo hizo con su cabeza.

—No lo es, Suzaku-san, lo que sucede es que estoy aquí en Japón debido a que hace poco tiempo sufrí un intento de secuestro- Rollo-kun había traído nuestros pedidos y yo casi me caigo de la silla. ¿Un intento de secuestro? ¡¿Por qué ese idiota mal amigo no me lo ha dicho? ¬¬** -tenía un pequeño negocio en Britannia después de haberme graduado, no era tan grande y apenas estaba empezando. Salí del negocio esa noche y quise irme a casa caminando pero no noté que alguien me estaba siguiendo, únicamente sentí cuando alguien me tapó la nariz y la boca con un pañuelo y no recuerdo más. Desperté en el hospital con mi familia muy preocupada, por fortuna una pareja pasaba por ahí y evitaron que me secuestraran y fueron ellos los que me llevaron a un hospital, lograron atrapar a mi agresor y lo hicieron confesar: resulta que unas personas querían vengarse de mi padre porque estaban haciendo unos negocios sucios y mi padre los mandó encerrar debido a que mi padre es el gobernante actual de Britannia y prácticamente toda mi familia está involucrada en la política excepto yo. Mi familia lo pensó y decidió que yo estuviese lejos hasta que la situación se mejorase puesto que yo era el blanco y motivo de venganza de ellos. No puedo mantener contacto con ellos más que limitadas ocasiones, solo unas cuantas veces al año, ni puedo verlos ni ellos a mí.

Me dolió ver su cara tan triste, no me gustaba ver esa expresión en él, me hacía sentir mal. Quería confortarlo, abrazarlo, hacerlo sentir mejor. Sin poderlo evitar, alcancé su mano que reposaba en la meza para darle un suave apretón.

—Te comprendo, Lelouch, sé que es muy difícil separarte de tu familia, y más por las circunstancias que tuviste que pasar, pero a pesar de que nos conocimos hace apenas unas horas- reí un poco al recordar nuestro primer encuentro al igual que logré que Lelouch riera un poco-quiero que sepas que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea, no estás solo en esta ciudad, ahora cuentas conmigo.

—Muchas gracias Suzaku-san.

Estuvimos hablando por horas y horas sin parar acerca de todo lo posible, no me cansaba ni me importaba, me tenía hipnotizado. Claro, hasta que tuvo que cerrar el lugar. Me quedé con él luego de que su ayudante, Rollo-kun, se fuera a su casa. Le ayudé a cerrar su cafetería y ya estaba por despedirme de él hasta que se me ocurrió una fantástica idea xD.

—Te llevo a tu casa, Lelouch.

Lelouch por un momento se quedó estático y hasta rojo negando nerviosamente.

—N-No es necesario, Suzaku-san, p-puedo pedir un taxi.

Tartamudeó nervioso y moviendo sus manos constantemente, aunque no iba a dejarlo que se fuera solo: ya estaba muy oscuro y además las calles estaban un poco solitarias.

—De ninguna manera, no puedo permitir que te vayas tu solo.

Después de muchos intentos de persuasión para que no me molestara, según Lelouch, aceptó. Caminamos hasta mi auto y nos subimos, Lelouch me indicó la dirección de su casa y resulta que vivía a unas cuantas cuadras de donde yo vivo.

Su casa es pequeña: es de dos pisos y estilo inglesa en color azul claro, como si fuese una cabaña, con un pequeño jardín y un bonito balcón. Lelouch bajó del auto y yo también mientras lo acompañaba a su recibidor.

—Listo, sano y salvo.

—Muchas gracias Suzaku-san por molestarse en haberme traído.

—No es molestia, Lelouch.

Ambos nos sonreímos, aunque Lelouch estaba más rojo que una manzana de temporada, sin decirnos nada más como si no quisiéramos que el tiempo pasara. Y después Lelouch, sin previo aviso, plantó un suave beso en mi mejilla para después ponerse más rojo de lo que estaba y yo puse una cara de idiota enamorado.

—H-Hasta pronto S-Suzaku-san.

—Hasta pronto Lelouch.

Lelouch se metió a su casa con una sonrisa y yo me metí a mi auto con una más grande. Esa noche dormí sonriendo hasta que al día siguiente me dolió el rostro y las mejillas.

A los pocos días, llegué al hospital en la mañana y vi en la recepción dos cajitas medianas de bentou y Gino ya estaba recogiendo la suya junto a sus dos enfermeras. Al verme llegar me sonrió como el gato de Alicia y emitiendo una risa al estilo del guasón.

—Suzu-chan, al parecer alguien dejó algo para ti.

Le miré extrañado y noté bien que la otra cajita de bentou tenía una notita con mi nombre: al parecer Lelouch la había dejado para mí. No pude evitar sonreir como idiota hasta que llegaron los demás colegas junto a mis enfermeras.

—Suzaku-sensei, ¿Quién le dejó un bentou de almuerzo?- Shirley daba brincos para tratar de ver la nota pero yo la escondía hábilmente sin contar que Kallen me la quitara y la leyera antes de que pudiese recuperarla.

—Mmm el susodicho en cuestión se llama Lelouch… ¡¿Lelouch?!

— ¿Lo conoces, Kallen?- Anya cuestionó con su tono de voz monótono y tomando la nota. Yo tenía infinidad de tics mientras evitaba que Lloyd tratara de robarse mi almuerzo.

—Por supuesto, es el dueño de la cafetería de la sexta avenida, donde compro mis volovanes y pastelillos de crema. Cocina delicioso y además es muy lindo *u*.

Todos me empezaron a ver con miradas sospechosas de todos ellos y las chicas no se detuvieron para hacer su exclamación del día haciendo memoria y recordando a quien les había mencionado: ya que habían hecho las correctas suposiciones de que la persona que les mencioné ese día y Lelouch eran la misma persona.

—¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Qué lindos!

—¡Ya no fastidien!

Bueno, yo seguí en mi plan de conquista habiendo pasando casi dos meses: en mis horas libres iba a la cafetería a visitar a Lelouch y de paso a tomar un buen café, el cual por cierto lo hacía demasiado delicioso, y también nos preparaba los bentou a Gino y a mí; a veces me acompañaban Kallen o Shirley, o incluso todos para espiarme, para ver por quien suspiraba en mis estadías en el hospital. Gino incluso me dio una fotografía de Lelouch la cual siempre llevaba en mi cartera y la veía a todas horas.

Una tarde iba de regreso a mi casa, mi turno ya había acabado y decidí ir a visitar a Lelouch en su cafetería. Habíamos llegado a tener una bonita amistad al principio, no quería ir muy rápido con Lelouch para no presionarlo y hacerlo huir. Llegué y vi a Rollo-kun atendiendo el mostrador y no vi a Lelouch por ningún lado.

—Hola Rollo-kun, ¿No está Lelouch?

—Hola, Suzaku-san, sempai no está: salió por unos ingredientes a la ciudad vecina. Se fue hace un par de horas así que ya debe estar de regreso- Rollo-kun me extendió una taza de café humeante-pero me dejó indicado que lo atendiera bien.

Sonreí aunque no de la misma manera, la verdad quería ver a Lelouch además de que quería invitarlo a salir: había un pequeño concierto de violines en el teatro de Tokio y ya tenía reservados los boletos. Bueno, si Rollo-kun dijo que se fue hace horas, así que me iría a casa para arreglarme y vendría por Lelouch mas tarde.

—Rollo-kun, ¿Me harías un gran favor?- él me asintió de inmediato, de hecho Rollo-kun me estaba ayudando a conquistar a su lindo jefe xD- Por favor, dile a Lelouch en cuanto esté aquí que se arregle, lo llevaré a ese concierto de violines que mencionó el otro día.

— ¡Eso es genial, Suzaku-san! ¡Sempai estará muy feliz de ir con usted!

— ¿Estás seguro, Rollo-kun?- quería cerciorarme que no estaba soñando. Rollo-kun me guiñó un ojo mientras reía levemente.

—He visto como sempai ha estado más alegre desde que lo conoció: lo noto más feliz, más lleno de vida. Sé que sempai también tiene sentimientos fuertes por usted, se lo digo porque lo he visto.

Eso me alegraba de sobremanera, el saber que Lelouch sentía algo por mí me hacía feliz. Bebí mi café y me marché a casa con ese pedido hacia Rollo-kun, debía estar listo para antes de que Lelouch llegara. Iba manejando a casa de manera lenta disfrutando un poco del paisaje. Debía pensar muy bien si quería decirle mis sentimientos a Lelouch, pero a la vez me lo pensaba ya que era muy poco el tiempo.

Me detuve a orilla de la carretera y salí al borde de esta, tenía que pensar muy bien y lo que haría después. Suspiré mirando hacia alrededor como si haciendo eso pudiese despejar mi mente. Hasta que algo captó mi atención. Había un auto vereda abajo en malas condiciones: había tenido un accidente. A lo lejos de la carretera vi las marcas de llantas y al ver el frente del auto supuse que lo habían impactado de frente. Envié un mensaje rápido a Gino pidiendo una ambulancia por los heridos que pudiese haber mientras bajaba con cuidado por la vereda para ayudar a los posibles heridos. El auto estaba algo lejos y el terreno era algo difícil.

Al ver el auto, se me hizo muy familiar puesto que ya lo había visto antes, se trataba de un BMW deportivo color azul claro; caminé lento para verlo más de cerca y al irme acercando el miedo me empezó a embargar de inmediato: el auto pertenecía a Gino. Pero Gino había estado conmigo hace escasas horas y un recuerdo me dejó en shock al momento en que empecé a correr de manera desesperada y con un terrible presentimiento.

_—Gino, que raro que vengas a pie._

_Le dije a mi rubio tonto amigo que venía a pie efectivamente, eran casi las tres de la tarde y Gino había pedido permiso para salir. Estaba yo afuera del hospital ya que había recibido una llamada de mis padres y salí para poder hablar con privacidad. _

_—Sí, sé que dije que no me separaría de mi bebé, pero es por una buena causa- empezó Gino mientras ambos nos encaminábamos hacia adentro del hospital- Lulu-chan me pidió prestado el auto y no pude decirle que no. No recuerdo que dijo que iba a hacer pero que me lo devolvería en un par de horas. _

_—¿Lelouch sabe manejar?_

_—Claro, es un conductor muy responsable. De hecho, tengo que ver lo de su auto: mi oji-sama, el papá de Lulu-chan, me envió un jugoso cheque para que le comprara un auto para su hijo. Y tú, Suzu-chan, me acompañarás un día de estos por él. _

El terror me invadió mientras sentía que el alma se me iba a los pies, las lágrimas inundaron mis ojos en un instante al ver a la persona que estaba en el auto: estaba inconsciente y herido de gravedad.

**—¡LELOUCH NO!**

_**No me maten que solo es un recuerdo jejejeje aun falta leer la segunda parte**_

_**dejen muchos reviews porfa se acepta de todo :D **_

_**hasta la proxima**_

_**Pdata: si quieren contactarme en mi perfil está mi enlace de facebook **_


	3. El comienzo de Suzaku y Lelouch parte 2

_**Hola Hola mis queridas lectoras! muchas gracias por sus reviews me encantaron :D**_

_**Mil gracias a Sasunaru Lover yaoii, the allen walker, marielsonar y Pao20 por regalarme un bonito review!**_

_**Se les quiere muchoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

_**no les quito el tiempo asi que a leer!**_

**El comienzo de Suzaku y Lelouch parte 2**

Estaba en mi consultorio con una taza de té y un par de sedantes que debí tomarme desde hace unos minutos y no había hecho caso. Estaba en shock, angustiado y desesperado. Todo al mismo tiempo.

Para empezar, después de que logré calmarme solo un poco, tuve que sacar a Lelouch del auto con sumo cuidado y comenzar a valorarlo y mantenerlo con vida en lo que la ayuda llegaba: sus signos vitales descendían con rapidez y perdía mucha sangre. Cuando llegó la ambulancia vi que Kallen iba en ella y logré calmarme solo un poco, junto a ella y los demás paramédicos acomodamos a Lelouch en la camilla y nos marchamos rápidamente al hospital. En el trayecto les fui avisando a los demás para que se estuvieran listos en lo que Kallen y los paramédicos canalizaban a Lelouch, yo por dentro oraba porque mi ángel resistiera ya que iba muy grave. Mientras hablaba con Anya, que fue la que atendió la llamada, escuché los gritos histéricos de Gino al fondo. Rayos, no quería que Gino se enterara aun, quería explicarle con calma para evitar precisamente esto.

Al llegar al hospital, la historia fue otra: Gino estaba peor de lo que me imaginaba, y más cuando vio el cuerpo inconsciente y sangrante de su primo. Mi sensei tuvo que venir a ayudarnos, por la gravedad del estado de Lelouch, y las enfermeras de Gino tuvieron que llevárselo para que se tranquilizara; antes de irse, Gino me hizo jurarle que salvara a Lelouch no importase lo que sea. Se lo juré, no iba a permitir que Lelouch muriera en mis manos, eso no.

No perdimos tiempo y después de hacerle las valoraciones de urgencia a Lelouch lo llevamos de inmediato al quirófano: Cecile-san se dedicó a operar la pierna derecha y el brazo izquierdo de Lelouch los cuales estaban destrozados siendo ayudada por Lloyd el cual se dedicó a arreglar la caja torácica por las costillas fracturadas mientras Anya retiraba los cristales en el cuerpo de Lelouch con ayuda de Shirley en lo que mi sensei, Kallen y yo nos dedicábamos a atender la hemorragia en el tórax de Lelouch y a arreglar el pulmón que tenía perforado. El problema era que al descubrir el origen del sangrado nos pusimos en un difícil dilema: el sangrado provenía de la arteria pulmonar, donde había un vidrio. Realmente no sabía que hacer ya que era peligroso retirarlo rápidamente pero me alarme cuando los signos de Lelouch comenzaron a bajar con rapidez.

Mi sensei me gritó prácticamente que no perdiera la calma y que me concentrara. No lo pensé dos veces y retiré el vidrio para reparar la arteria de inmediato, no sé cómo lo hice- porque había entrado en un estado de ansiedad terrible- pero pude parar el sangrado y reparar la arteria. Una vez que los signos de Lelouch se estabilizaron dejé a mi sensei junto a los demás para que suturaran a Lelouch mientras yo salía a que me diera un poco de aire. Esas fueron las cinco horas más angustiantes de toda mi vida.

Me tomaba el té a sorbos y trataba de respirar de manera relajada. Le había hablado a Rollo-kun puesto que me había enviado un mensaje preguntándome como me había ido con Lelouch en nuestra cita, no pude evitar el mentirle cuando le dije lo del accidente de su sempai. Se asustó tanto y me dijo que vendría al hospital de inmediato. Unos golpes insistentes en la puerta se escucharon y pronto entró el pobre chico luciendo agitado y lloroso.

—¡Suzaku-san! ¡ ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?! ¡ ¿Cómo está sempai?!

Me levanté indicándole que se sentara en uno de los sillones de mi consultorio y sirviéndole una taza de té.

—Rollo-kun, Lelouch tuvo un accidente en su auto cuando venía de regreso a la ciudad. Ya están investigando las causas del accidente pero el estado de Lelouch es muy delicado- comencé a explicarle hablando demasiado bajo puesto que no bien salí del quirófano comencé a llorar, Kallen me vió y junto a Shirley me llevaron a mi consultorio y cancelaron todas mis citas del día de hoy- Tiene una contusión severa en la cabeza, su brazo izquierdo está fracturado, tiene fracturadas siete costillas y un pulmón perforado, su pierna derecha está literalmente destrozada, tiene contusiones y demás lesiones leves por todo el cuerpo. Tuvimos que inducirlo a un coma por la gravedad de sus heridas.

— ¿P-Pero se va a salvar? ¿Sempai va a estar bien?

Rollo-kun me miró con lágrimas y con la voz entrecortada, mordí mis labios al mismo tiempo en que a mí también las lágrimas se me salían.

—C-Confiemos en que sí, está en terapia intensiva por ahora hasta que sus signos vitales mejoren. Las siguientes 24 horas son cruciales.

Esas 24 horas se me hicieron eternas en terapia intensiva: me dolía mucho ver a Lelouch en esa cama, lleno de vendas y heridas, conectado a esas infernales máquinas las cuales con sus pitidos me indicaban que mi ángel aún seguía con vida, además de que estaba conectado a un respirador artificial puesto que no podía hacerlo por su cuenta. Revisaba sus signos cada cierto tiempo mientras le vigilaba sin separarme de su lado. Gino, ya más calmado, hacia sus rondas por ahí verificando el estado de Lelouch. El pobre se veía muy demacrado y triste, su contagiosa alegría y felicidad se había esfumado en un instante.

—Mi ángel, tienes que ponerte bien- susurré tomando su mano sana y llevándola a mi rostro- no soporto verte en esta cama, tienes que ponerte bien. No me puedes dejar solo, Lelouch, aún tenemos tanto que hacer. Te prometí llevarte a ese concierto de violines al que tanto querías ir, ya tenía los boletos. Además de que aún no te llevo al festival de primavera, aun no te llevo a conocer el mundo, aun no te he dicho que te amo. No te puedes dejar vencer, Lelouch, no puedes rendirte. Quiero ver de nuevo esos ojos que me enloquecen, ver de nuevo esa sonrisa tuya que me hace suspirar, escuchar tu risa tan suave y fresca que me alegra cada día. No sabes cuánto te extraño, por favor Lelouch tienes que ponerte bien, mi amor, tienes que seguir luchando.

Sabía que tal vez no podía escucharme, los medicamentos que le suministramos eran lo bastante fuertes, pero al menos quería que lo supiera. No me importaba si me escuchaba o no. Acaricié unos cuantos mechones de cabello que sobresalían de las vendas de su cabeza al momento en que secaba unas cuantas lágrimas de mis mejillas. Esta situación era terrible.

—Suzaku, ve a descansar. Has estado durante horas aquí- mi sensei se posó a mi lado mirando las pantallas de las máquinas y a mí en el acto- el chico se ha mantenido estable y solo quedan unas cuantos minutos para que se rompa el pico de las 24 horas.

—N-No quiero irme, sensei, no quiero dejarle.

—Suzaku, admiro tu valentía al operar al chico sabiendo que estabas en un estado de ansiedad y angustia muy fuerte- mi sensei me miró con comprensión y sujetó mis hombros al momento en que comencé a temblar de manera violenta- tienes que calmarte, hijo, sé que fue algo muy traumante.

—Sensei, me sentí a morir cuando vi que era Lelouch la persona del auto- no me pude controlar y terminé llorando sin soltar la mano de Lelouch- cuando empezó a colapsar, fue terrible. Grité su nombre llamándolo pero no me respondía, creí que Lelouch moriría en mis brazos…

—Pero está vivo, confiemos que se repondrá. Es un muchachito muy joven con toda una vida por delante, tiene que seguir luchando por vivir. Pero tú no vas a colapsar aquí, tienes que ponerte bien por él, ¿Entendido?

Asentí a las palabras de mi sensei yéndome a descansar un poco a la cama que tenía en mi consultorio, puse un despertador poniendo como límite unas cuatro horas y me dormí. Pasando ese transcurso de tiempo el despertador sonó y corrí al área de terapia intensiva donde me asusté al no ver a Lelouch en su cama. Pero antes de que me diera un ataque de nervios me topé con Gino el cual estaba un poco más repuesto.

—Suzu-chan, para tu tren, Lulu-chan fue trasladado a un cuarto puesto que su condición se estabilizó- respiré tranquilo cuando me dijo eso- debo agradecerte el que hayas salvado la vida de Lulu-chan. Estoy en deuda contigo de por vida, Suzu-chan.

—Gino, no me lo agradezcas, no podría dejar morir a la persona que amo…

El mundo se me movió de repente y caí de rodillas al momento en que Gino gritaba de manera histérica. Le iba a decir que solo fue un mareo pero de repente todo se volvió negro y solo pude ver a mis enfermeras, a mi demás equipo y a mi sensei correr hacia donde estaba.

—Eres un tonto, Suzu-chan. Me asustaste.

Me regañaba Gino mientras yo tomaba una taza de té y Shirley revisaba mi tensión arterial al mismo tiempo en que revisaba la intravenosa de mi brazo: me había desmayado y duré un par de horas inconsciente. Estaba en el consultorio de Gino puesto que el mío estaba hecho un desastre.

—Lo siento Gino, no fue mi intención.- aunque no fue suficiente ya que me dio un zape algo fuerte.

—¡Baka! ¡Estuviste sin alimento más de 24 horas, sin dormir lo suficiente y sumémosle la tensión de lo que pasó! ¡Sensei casi pone el grito en el cielo! ¡Sin contar que Lulu-chan me matará en cuanto despierte!

De todo el parloteo de Gino me interesó la parte de Lelouch, quería saber cómo estaba él. Me incorporé de manera inmediata pero entre Gino y Shirley me frenaron.

— ¡Alto sensei! ¡Debe descansar! Su presión aún está un poco alta.

— ¡Suzu-chan! ¡Detente ahora mismo! ¡Debes dormir un poco!

— ¡Y un cuerno! ¡Debo ir a ver a Lelouch! ¡Tengo que estar con él!

—Tú debes descansar, Suzaku- mi sensei entró mirándome de una manera que me hacía sentir pequeño- el estado de Lelouch-san ha mejorado notablemente y ya le retiramos del coma inducido: así que tienes que estar bien si quieres estar con él para cuando despierte.

La mirada del mal e intimidante de mi sensei me hicieron obedecerle al instante porque era tan capaz de encerrarme hasta que estuviera mejor. Le hice caso y me fui a dormir después de comer a uno de los dormitorios del hospital con la petición a mis enfermeras de que cuidaran a Lelouch y que me informaran cualquier cambio.

Creo pasaron un par de horas cuando me desperté y me escapé de la vigilancia de Gino- el cual estaba dormido en una silla junto a mi cama- para ir a la habitación de Lelouch, puesto que Kallen me había dicho antes de que me durmiera que él estaba en la habitación 342. Al entrar lo vi todavía inconsciente con un montón de aparatos pero sin el respirador artificial. Me senté en una silla después de revisar sus signos vitales, aún seguía pálido pero lo veía mucho mejor que antes.

Recibí un mensaje de mi padre, el cual es abogado aunque ahora funge como primer ministro de Japón, y él personalmente se estaba encargando del caso del accidente de Lelouch: en su mensaje especificaba que estaba revisando las pruebas periciales junto a una colega suya experta en ello. Iba a responderle el mensaje cuando escuché murmullos adormilados provenientes de mi ángel y vi sorprendido a Lelouch el cual empezaba a abrir sus ojos.

—¿S-Suzaku-san?

No pude evitar que las lágrimas resbalaran por mis mejillas al verlo totalmente despierto, sin perder tiempo- y lanzando mi celular muy lejos- lo abracé con fuerza y sin lastimarlo.

—L-Lelouch, e-estás despierto.

Sollocé mientras lo abrazaba, no me importaba lo demás: Lelouch estaba despierto. Podía sentir como un enorme peso desaparecía de encima de mí. Podía sentir como mi cuerpo entraba en un estado de alivio y relajación, mi ángel ya estaba bien. Sentí su temblorosa mano posarse en mi cabeza y enredando sus finos dedos en mis cabellos. Nos quedamos así por unos instantes y después le miré, me sentí tan dichoso por verlo despierto y bien.

—¿Cómo te sientes, Lelouch?- sequé mis lágrimas con la manga de la bata y trataba de controlarme un poco, aunque la emoción me ganaba.

—M-Me siento muy adolorido, m-me duele todo el cuerpo- musitó con cansancio y tratando de moverse pero yo fui más rápido y lo detuve.

—No te muevas, tienes muchos huesos rotos.- moví la cama para que quedara semi recostado, aunque tenía muchas dudas con respecto al accidente- Lelouch, sé que esto es algo difícil para ti pero tengo que preguntártelo- Lelouch me miró sabiendo a lo que me refería y poniéndose un poco nervioso- Tranquilo, no va a pasarte nada.

—V-Venía conduciendo de regreso a casa después de recoger los ingredientes para los nuevos postres- habló de una manera muy temblorosa mientras yo tomaba su mano sana para tratar de calmarlo- iba muy despacio, no me gusta conducir de manera rápida. No vi cuando un autobús invadió mi carril y me impactó con fuerza, no pude hacer nada para evitarlo, después por la velocidad que llevaba me sacó fuera del camino y rodé cuesta abajo. Estaba muy asustado y traté de pedir ayuda pero mis heridas pudieron conmigo.

Abracé como pude a Lelouch después de que terminó de hablar: el trauma del accidente y más porque pasó por un umbral de dolor terrible. Debió ser muy difícil para él.

—Ya todo eso pasó, estás bien. No pienses más en ello, Lelouch, el peligro ya pasó- susurré acariciando su cabello, gesto que logró calmarlo un poco- no temas, aquí estoy.

—Gracias por salvarme, por no dejarme solo- le miré sorprendido mientras le secaba las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso, Lelouch?

—A pesar de estar inconsciente podía escucharte, lamento no haber podido ir contigo a ese concierto- me quedé de piedra al escuchar: si Lelouch había oído lo del concierto, no quería imaginarme lo demás que había escuchado. Y cuando iba a decir algo más por la puerta entró Gino seguido de toda la tropa.

—¡Lulu-chan!

Gino se lanzó a nosotros pero de un buen periodicazo por parte de mi sensei se detuvo sobándose el enorme chichón de su cabeza, por lo que tuvo que ir de una manera más despacio y abrazó levemente a Lelouch, puesto que yo aún no lo soltaba.

—Mi Lulu-chan, me alegra que estés despierto. Nos causaste un buen susto a todos, en especial a Suzu-chan.

Mi rostro se puso en toda la gama de rojos posibles al igual que Lelouch también lo hizo, las enfermeras y doctoras presentes se pusieron a chillar como locas mientras los demás las veíamos con paciencia. Levemente solté a Lelouch del abrazo, más nunca solté su mano a sabiendas de que aún estaba nervioso.

—Gino onii-san, lamento lo de tu auto.

—El auto es lo de menos, Lulu-chan, lo que importa es que tu estés bien- Gino le acarició las mejillas- por lo que ahora debes centrarte es en recuperarte.

—Tendrá que pasar alrededor de un mes hospitalizado por sus lesiones- habló mi sensei revisando los monitores- y un mes más debe asistir a fisioterapias para la lesión de su pierna.

—No hubo necesidad de ponerle clavos y el yeso de la pierna, al igual que el del brazo junto con la faja del tórax, se los quitaremos en unas cuantas semanas- Cecile-san se acomodó los lentes que usaba y dándole una cálida sonrisa a Lelouch.

—Muchas gracias a todos.

Mi ángel les sonrió haciéndolos suspirar de manera soñadora a todos los presentes, y después de eso Gino me llevó a rastras fuera de la habitación para que comiera y durmiera bien o me convertiría en un zombi.

Y así pasó el mes: Lelouch recibía visitas de todo tipo, su ayudante Rollo-kun era quien más lo visitaba- pero yo le ganaba, prácticamente me la vivía en la habitación de Lelouch, lo que nos había unido mucho más-. Su recuperación fue mucho mejor de la que se esperaba y eso me alegraba la vida, porque con un accidente de ese tipo pudo haber tenido secuelas más leves. Aunque las secuelas físicas fueron nulas, las emocionales fueron otro cuento.

Lelouch ya había sido dado de alta hace un par de días y el muy terco, porque mi angelito también era algo rebelde, se había decidido en seguir trabajando según por qué se había atrasado, aunque era vigilado por Rollo-kun- esto porque yo se lo pedí- y porque iba a visitarlo con más frecuencia de la necesaria al café para que no se saltara las ordenes médicas.

Precisamente iba corriendo de manera veloz al café de Lelouch al recibir una llamada de Rollo-kun diciéndome que Lelouch se había desmayado en el trabajo y que no despertaba. Llegué casi volando la puerta del negocio y vi a Rollo-kun hincado en el suelo y palmeando las mejillas de Lelouch para hacerlo despertar. Sin perder la calma me aproxime a ellos para valorar a Lelouch el cual estaba muy pálido y respiraba de manera agitada.

— ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió, Rollo-kun?- pregunté al momento en que tomaba la muñeca de Lelouch y valorando su pulso mientras Rollo-kun me respondía todo tembloroso.

—N-No lo sé, Suzaku-san, dejé a sempai mientras hacia el inventario del lugar en lo que yo recogía algunas cajas de ingredientes, bajaba unas cuantas cuando escuché un grito de sempai y vine a ver qué ocurría cuando lo encontré desmayado. Lo único que se me ocurrió fue llamarle a usted, Suzaku-san.

—Hiciste bien, Rollo-kun, por favor solo tráeme un poco de alcohol y una cucharadita de miel- incorporé un poco a Lelouch desabotonando su playera para que pudiera respirar- al parecer solo fue un desmayo, Lelouch va a estar bien.

El pobre y asustado chico obedeció de inmediato trayéndome lo que le pedí, acerqué el algodón con alcohol a la nariz de Lelouch despertándolo en el acto y el pobre casi brinca del susto.

—Tranquilo, Lelouch, relájate todo está bien- acaricié su espalda tratando de calmarlo- Rollo-kun, dale la miel, le subirá un poco la glucosa.

El chico le dio la cucharada de miel a Lelouch el cual la saboreó con lentitud sin dejar su actitud nerviosa, cosa que no me gustó para nada. Lo llevé en brazos, cuando su mareo se pasó, hasta un sitio alejado para que se tranquilizara y el parque era la mejor opción. Nos sentamos en una banca cerca de una de las fuentes del parque y comencé a interrogar a Lelouch sin agobiarlo demasiado.

— Sabía que esto podría ocurrir, realmente me lo temí- suspiré sin dejar de mirar a Lelouch el cual comenzó a sollozar, en cuanto empezó a hacerlo lo abracé- ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada, Lelouch?

—N-No quería causar molestias, ya ha hecho mucho por mí.

—No son molestias, Lelouch, yo haría lo que fuese por ti.

Efectivamente, y con mis suposiciones, Lelouch quedó con secuelas emocionales: no podía ver autos sin tener ataques de pánico. Después de comentarlo, Lelouch estuvo asistiendo a terapias con la psicóloga del hospital para superar su trauma, debido a ello Gino se había aplazado en la compra del auto de Lelouch hasta que lo hubiera superado.

Había pasado el tiempo y a pesar de que Lelouch había progresado con su tratamiento psicológico, aún tenía sus pequeñas recaídas pero ahí estábamos todos para ayudarle.

Quería hacerle un obsequio pero no tenía idea de que darle, le había comentado a mis enfermeras- las cuales se habían convertido en mis fieles consejeras amorosas- para que me dieran su opinión sobre el regalo que debía darle a Lelouch. Ambas fujoshis me dijeron que una mascota puesto que a Lelouch le sería de mucha ayuda; lo había comentado con la psicóloga y me dio la razón de la mascota. Y justamente Gino me estaba ayudando en escoger al indicado puesto que Gino se auto invitó mientras mis enfermeras animaban un poco a Lelouch en el café- se habían vuelto muy amigos y estas lo visitaban a menudo-.

—Suzu-chan, ¿Qué opinas de este gatito?- Gino me mostró a un pequeño gato blanco con café muy tierno de verdad, pero me alejé instintivamente: los gatos no me traían buenos recuerdos. Negué con la cabeza y seguí buscando por la tienda de mascotas.

— ¿Qué dices de esta?- Ahora Gino me mostraba un hámster el cual lo mordía repetitivamente: si mordía a Gino mordería a mi ángel. Así que no.

—¿Y de esta, Suzu-chan?- miré con una mega vena a Gino, el cual ahora me mostraba una enorme iguana: el enorme bicho ese podría comerse a Lelouch.

Hasta que algo captó mi atención: un pequeño perrito blanco con manchas negras el cual estaba en una canasta, un cachorro de dálmata. Algo me hizo clic y supe de inmediato que esa era la mascota que iba a darle a Lelouch. Mientras le indicaba a la encargada que esa sería la mascota que me iba a llevar Gino me llamó para decirme algo.

—Suzu-chan, al parecer el perrito no está solo.

Miré bien dentro de la canasta y vi a un pequeño patito el cual me veía con unos ojos de verdad aún más tiernos que los del gato de Shrek. Después de un verdadero debate mental, me decidí llevarme al patito también el cual se puso muy feliz de irse con su compañero canino. Gino y yo nos miramos extrañados: que extraña relación.

—Suzaku-san, son tan lindos, no se hubiera molestado.

Sonreí satisfecho al ver que las mascotas habían sido del agrado de Lelouch, las chicas presentes, de mi equipo, chillaban como locas por mi gesto tan tierno según ellas y los hombres me daban la razón. Esto no podía ser mejor.

Semanas habían pasado y ahora me encontraba sumamente nervioso mientras estaba con Gino, Anya, Shirley, Lloyd, Cecile-san, Nina, Milly, y hasta mi sensei andaba incluido, todos estábamos afuera de la casa de Lelouch siendo las 12 de la noche.

Se preguntarán porque estamos aquí y a estas horas. Bueno, resulta que me decidí a dar el paso siguiente con mi ángel, osea que le iba a pedir formalmente que fuera mi media naranja, y al no encontrar la manera más adecuada para pedírselo, a mi panda de fujoshis y fudanshis se les ocurrió que la manera más eficaz, romántica y perfecta era trayéndole una serenata a mi bello ángel. Y ahora todos llevaban instrumentos musicales para la ocasión pero desentonaban en una sola cosa: ¡Iban en pijama!

—Esto solo lo hace más original, Suzaku, todo saldrá bien- Anya afinó su guitarra eléctrica mientras daba un bostezo.

—Sí, Suzaku, todo saldrá bien: pronto tú y Lelouch-kun estarán juntos derramando miel por el hospital- rió Lloyd palmeando mi hombro y acomodando su bajo eléctrico.

—Ya no molesten a Suzaku-kun, ¿Qué no ven que está muy nervioso?- agradecí en silencio a Cecile-san por su apoyo mientras ajustaba su teclado, ella si me comprendía como estaba en estos momentos.

—Sí, Suzaku-sensei se esforzó mucho en esto- Shirley bostezó mientras vocalizaba junto a Kallen.

—Si Lelouch-sama manda a volar al sensei por sus meteduras de pata, les daré una paliza con mi Guren.

—Tranquila, Kallen-chan, no hace falta sacar a colación a los Knightmare Frames- la pobre de Nina chilló espantada por dicho tema escondiéndose detrás del piano que habíamos traído.

—Nah, que buenos recuerdos cuando éramos los Rounds, fue una época de oro- al parecer a Milly no le afectó mientras arreglaba su guitarra acústica.

—Compórtense, o los mandaré a hacer guardias de 24 horas por todo el año- mi sensei les amenazó colocándose en la batería, que hasta mí me sorprendió.

—Bueno, Suzu-chan, llegó el momento de la verdad- Gino me acompañaría en la canción haciéndome coro, me abrazó de los hombros y ambos miramos hacia el balcón de Lelouch- **¡LULU-CHAN! ¡DESPIERTA BELLO DORMILÓN! ¡SAL A TU VENTANA! ¡YA LLEGÓ TU PRÍNCIPE AZUL!**

Todos quisimos patear a Gino por su estupidez, ¡Iba a provocar que nos metieran a la cárcel por alterar el orden público! Pero el muy imbécil tenía razón: era ahora o nunca.

Les di la señal mientras empezaran a tocar y después le di un zape a Gino, la música comenzó a sonar suave y de manera lenta. Acomodé mi garganta para empezar a cantar y de paso que no me ganaran los nervios. Me di un poco de valor al ver las luces de la habitación prenderse y saber que Lelouch ya estaba despierto.

_Todo cambio_

_Cuando te vi_

_De blanco y negro a color me convertí_

_Y fue tan fácil_

_Quererte tanto_

_Algo que no imaginaba_

_Fui a entregarte mi amor con una mirada_

Pateé a Gino para que no se durmiera y me hiciera coro.

_Ooh no Oh no_

_Todo tembló dentro de mí_

_El universo escribió que fueras para mí_

_Y fue tan fácil_

_Quererte tanto_

_Algo que no imaginaba_

_Fui a perderme en tu amor_

_Simplemente pasó_

_Y todo tuyo ya soy_

Mi corazón dio un salto al ver las puertas del balcón abrirse y dejar ver a Lelouch adormilado en un pijama color azul zafiro de dos piezas. Al vernos se despertó por completo y al verme se puso tan rojo como una manzana. Y así todos me hicieron coro, después de la discreta señal.

_Antes que pase más tiempo contigo amor_

_Tengo que decir que eres el amor de mi vida_

_Antes que te ame más escucha por favor_

_Déjame decir que_

_Todo te di_

_Y no hay como explicar_

_Pero menos_

_Dudar_

_Simplemente así lo sentí_

_Cuando te vi_

Lelouch me sonrió recargándose en el barandal de su balcón mientras el tonto de Gino silbaba sintiéndose en un rodeo mientras los demás tocaban sin verse afectados. Yo continué cantando sin que las estupideces de Gino me afectaran.

_Me sorprendió todo de ti_

_De blanco y negro a color me convertí_

_Sé que no es fácil_

_Decir TE AMO _

Después Gino se me unió abrazándome por los hombros y balanceándonos de izquierda a derecha como si estuviéramos borrachos para hacer el coro.

_Yo tampoco lo esperaba_

_Pero así es el amor_

_Simplemente pasó_

_Y todo tuyo ya soy_

Después todos se unieron a la carga para cantar juntos, sin despegar la mirada del sonriente Lelouch, ¡Como lo adoro! ^o^

_Antes que pase más tiempo contigo amor_

_Tengo que decir que eres el amor de mi vida_

_Antes que te ame más escucha por favor_

_Déjame decir que_

_Todo te di_

_Y no hay como explicar_

_Pero menos_

_Dudar_

_Simplemente así lo sentí_

Esta parte me tocaba a mí solo, vi a Lelouch moverse nervioso y de repente se metió a su habitación y por el fondo se veían luces prenderse; hasta que la puerta de la entrada se abrió y salió Lelouch descalzo deteniéndose a pocos metros de mí. Ambos no despegábamos la mirada el uno del otro.

_Cuando te vi_

_Todo cambio_

_Cuando te vi_

La música cesó y pronto me vi nervioso de nuevo, mi ángel estaba frente a mí retorciendo sus manos en un ademán nervioso. Así que me armé de valor y empecé a recitar.

—Lelouch, sé que es muy poco el tiempo que llevo conociéndote, pero quiero decirte lo que significas para mí: te amo. Desde el primer momento en que te vi me enamoré de ti, desde ese día me hice adicto a ti, a tu presencia, a tu persona. No puedo dejar de pensar en ti: estas en mi mente, en mi corazón, en mi todo a cada instante. Amo todo de ti, Lelouch, no hay nada en ti que no me tenga loco. Lelouch, esta noche…-

—Día, Suzu-chan, ya es de día.- Gino salió como siempre interrumpiéndome y mi sensei le dio un periodicazo para callarlo.

—Cállate, idiota, déjame continuar. Este día, quiero pedirte que formes parte de mi vida, te quiero en ella, Lelouch, puesto que no sabría cómo vivir si tú no estás en ella. Lelouch, ¿Quieres ser mi…?

Me vi interrumpido ahora porque Lelouch se me lanzó a los brazos y besándome de manera inesperada. Me sentía en el cielo, los labios de Lelouch me sabían a gloria. No me demoré en corresponder el beso volviéndolo más apasionado mientras Lelouch enredaba sus manos en mi cuello y yo pasaba mis brazos a su delgada cintura. Escuchamos los chillidos extasiados de mis amigos y los chiflidos ruidosos de Gino.

—Sí, Suzaku-san, si quiero.

Lelouch volvió a la carga de los besos teniendo como fondo los chillidos y exclamaciones de gozo de mis amigos. Hasta que tuvimos que huir porque los vecinos de Lelouch llamaron a la policía por el ruido. Bueno, no huimos técnicamente: nos quedamos en la casa de Lelouch escondidos para evitar ir a prisión.

VOLVIENDO AL PRESENTE

—Fue fenomenal, aunque el idiota de Gino siempre tiene que salir a relucir- refunfuñé recostándome en la cama y haciéndole señas a Lelouch para que se acostara. Mi ángel me sonrió antes de acomodarse en mi pecho y yo recargué mi cabeza en la suya al momento en que lo abrazaba aferrándolo a mí- pero eso no quita que fue el inicio de nuestra historia, amor.

—Sí, Suzaku, el inicio de una muy bonita relación. Gracias por aparecer en mi vida, Suzaku.

Lelouch se acurrucó en mi pecho y tomando una de mis manos, besé sus cabellos mientras miraba a la luna y las estrellas: los mismos testigos que estuvieron presentes cuando le pedí que formase parte de mi vida.

**_Muchas gracias por leer dejen reviews porfis porfis!_**


	4. La propuesta y la otra propuesta

_**Hola hola mis queridas lectoras de fanfiction**_

_**muchas gracias por sus reviews me encantaron y se los respondere al momento en mensaje :D**_

_**Esta cap tiene dedicatoria especia para: Sasunaru Lover yaoii, marielsonar, Pao20 y the allen walker, quienes me siguen en este fic l s quierooooooooooooo**_

_**jejeje diviertanse leyendo el cap!**_

**La propuesta y la otra propuesta**

* * *

Estaba con los nervios a flor de piel desde hace días, no podía dejar de pensar en ello y me carcomía los nervios. Se preguntaran la razón de mi estado hipersensible y nervioso. Ahí les va.

Resulta que después de pensarlo muy, pero muy bien, y he decidido por fin dar el paso más importante de mi vida. Sí, sí, sí. Por fin le pediría a mi amado Lelouch que se casara conmigo. Después de que fuese mi novio por dos años ahora lo haría mi esposo.

Mi mente ya se imaginaba un montón de escenarios de nosotros dos, disfrutando de nuestra boda, de la luna de miel y viviendo muy, pero muy felices con nuestros 8 hijos. Una hermosa vida de ensueño.

—¡Sensei, baje de las nubes!- el chillido de Shirley me trajo de vuelta a la realidad mientras terminaba de revisar los historiales médicos de mis pacientes. Lloyd junto con Gino rió a carcajadas siendo vistos de manera interrogante por las demás féminas presentes.

—Olvídalo, Shirley-chan, en estos momentos Suzaku-kun está en Lelouchlandia.

Los chillidos de las féminas fujoshis no se hicieron esperar por las palabras de Lloyd, pero tenía razón: Lelouch era quien ocupaba mis pensamientos. Aunque tenía unas dudas quería preguntárselas a mi fiel consejo de amor- traducción a toda la panda fujoshi y fudanshi de mi equipo-.

—Les tengo que pedir un consejo- inmediatamente todos pararon las orejas como si fuesen radares por mis palabras- ya se acerca mi aniversario del inicio de mi noviazgo con Lelouch y quiero prepararle una sorpresa pero quiero que esta sea la más especial.

—¡Por supuesto Suzaku-sensei!- Kallen y Shirley soltaron a la vez y se pararon como si fuesen soldados a las órdenes del general.

—Solo díganos alguna cosa que tenga en mente- Nina limpió sus lentes y asintió mientras Milly la ayudaba con unos papeles.

—Todo sea por ayudarlo con Lelouch-sama, ¡Que romántico! u

—Veamos, no podemos usar la serenata puesto que eso lo usamos cuando fue la declaración amorosa- Anya saco una pequeña libreta poniendo y tachando las posibles ideas- tampoco podemos usar la idea de meternos a su casa, eso lo hicimos en su primer aniversario. Entonces nos queda…

—¡Meternos a la casa de Suzaku!- chilló Kallen dando brincos junto a Shirley y a su vez se le unieron Milly, Nina, Cecile-san y Anya.

—ME pregunto que tendrás en mente, Suzu-chan. Puesto que he visto a Lulu-chan andar de aquí para allá buscando algo- miré de manera muy interrogante a Gino el cual me hacía pensar en que mi ángel andaría buscando y siendo muy selectivo en el regalo de aniversario.

—Pues no te lo diré, Gino, es una sorpresa.

—¡Que malo eres Suzu-chan! TToTT

—Suzaku-kun, puesto que las damas ya están más puestas que un calcetín y ahora están fantaseando en las posibles ideas de decoración- me habló Lloyd terminando sus papeles y acomodando sus lentes, tenía razón, estas mujeres estaban más puestas y dispuestas que los indestructibles- ¿Qué haremos nosotros?

—Por principio de cuentas, decidí que en todo ese día me lo pasaría con Lelouch- me paré y comencé a dar vueltas por la habitación. Hacia eso cada vez que tenía un plan en mente y más si ese plan involucraba a Lelouch- anota Gino- el aludido sacó su libreta y procedió a apuntar- pasaremos el día de nuestro aniversario en Yokohama: lo llevaré al parque principal para almorzar, después lo llevaré a comer al museo de la ciudad, después lo llevaré a la pista de hielo y patinaremos hasta que nos sintamos como en el lago de los cisnes, ahí lo entretendré hasta que ustedes me den la señal para llevarlo a casa.

—Vaya que lo entretendrás, Suzaku-kun, nosotros nos esmeraremos en hacer la sorpresa de su aniversario la mejor de todas. – la sonrisa de Cecile-san me calmó un poco. Porque cuando pensaba en mi ángel no tenía escatimes para nada.

— ¡Suzaku-sensei, tiene video llamada de Lelouch-sama!

Chilló Nina apuntándome en la pantalla donde estaba entrando la respectiva llamada, de inmediato arreglé mi cabello y mi bata al igual que mi camisa verde esmeralda sintiéndola arrugada mientras corría de manera torpe hacia la pantalla. Segundos después se encendió está mostrando a mi bello ángel de ojos violeta luciendo un fino suéter en color blanco y un chaleco de tela color negro. Estaba en su pequeña oficina dentro de la cafetería y andaba muy sonriente.

—Hola Suzaku, espero no interrumpirte.

—No me interrumpes para nada, amor, ya te estaba extrañando u - no podía evitar poner una cara de idiota enamorado cada vez que lo veía.

—Pero si recién nos despedimos esta mañana, amor- rió de una manera tan cálida y fresca que me hizo suspirar sonoramente.

—Para mí es una eternidad, Lelouch.

De fondo se escucharon los chillidos de mis fujoshis y fudanshis, vaya, que nunca se cansarían. Lelouch rió al escucharlos poniéndose sonrojado.

—Llamé para decirte que iré por ti en cuando tu turno acabe, recuerda que es viernes.

Como olvidarlo, los viernes Lelouch pasaba por mí para irnos a correr al parque principal de Tokio y pasar una velada con una deliciosa cena preparada por el mismo. Pero mi ángel no venía solo. Venía acompañado de "Umi-chan" y Toko-chan". ¡Malditas bestias infernales!

Tendrán la duda en sus mentes acerca de estos nuevos personajes. Muy bien: son las queridas mascotas que le había obsequiado a mi amado Lelouch. ¡Pero son unos engendros del mal!

Para empezar primero por el perro: ese tierno y achuchable cachorrito no era un cachorro de dálmata. No… ¡Era un cachorro pero de gran danés! ¡El mendigo perro se había vuelto una vaca literalmente, está enorme! Como odio a ese mentado perro del mal: se la pasa muy pegado a mí Lelouch captando toda su atención. Aunque cumple la función de alejar a todo ser pervertido que osa acercarse a mi ángel…¡A mí me llena de babas! ¡Nunca salgo ileso de sus demostraciones afectivas humano-perro!

Pero el perro no es el problema…¡El verdadero problema y enemigo es el maldito pato! Que bajo una tierna máscara de plumas y ojitos tiernos engaña a medio mundo pero a mí no me engañan, no.

Por cierto, Toko-chan no es un pato…¡Es un ganso del infierno! ¡Es incluso más agresivo que una horda de perros de ataque o que una rebelión de viejas verduleras en un tianguis de contingencia! ¡Ese ganso es el diablo en un cuerpo emplumado y rechoncho! ¡Es un animal de lo peor! ¡Protege a Lelouch como si fuese su polluelo! ¡Cada vez que me ve me quiere picotear, y luego actúa como el lindo gansito cuando está con Lelouch! ¡A Gino le dio tal picotiza solo porque quiso abrazar a Lelouch en una cena que tuvimos por su cumpleaños! Desde ese día Gino y yo conspiramos para hacer a ese ganso a la naranja xD. Aunque es más eficaz que un guardaespaldas.

Esto debido a que meses después de que el accidente de Lelouch ocurriese, a mi amado ángel le habían llegado unas cartas amenazantes con respecto a la otra persona involucrada en el accidente. Al principio notaba a Lelouch muy extraño pero lo descubrí mientras estaba cenando en su café cuando lo vi salir corriendo en dirección a su oficina. Le seguí de manera preocupada y lo noté en el suelo llorando. Le abracé al momento en que notaba un papel arrugado entre sus temblorosas manos, tomé dicho papel y lo leí. Me llené de rabia mientras levantaba a mi ángel en brazos para llevarlo al hospital puesto que se había desmayado por el susto.

_Ni se te vaya a ocurrir abrir tu preciosa boquita, de lo contrario te enviaremos la cabeza de tu amado Suzaku junto con sus demás miembros._

Eso decía la maldita nota. Lo dejé en una habitación simple una vez que sus signos mejoraron y le había pedido a Rollo-kun que me diera todas las notas que había recibido Lelouch. Rollo-kun me las entregó y después se fue a cuidar a Lelouch a su habitación. Llamé a mi padre y lo hice venir al hospital para presentarles esas pruebas, no iba a permitir que esto se tornara en algo más peligroso; Gino también se puso al tanto al igual que mis demás camaradas y bajo el consejo de mi padre de vigilar a Lelouch, nos pusimos de acuerdo para que los responsables pagaran por lo hecho.

Después de que Lelouch se tranquilizara, le ofrecí quedarse en mi casa hasta que el asunto se esclareciera, pero mi ángel negaba que no fuera necesario hacerlo. Después de mucho batallar, nos tuvimos quedar en su casa toda mi comitiva. ¡Hasta mi sensei alegando que él fue elegido por mi padre para comandar esta misión de protección! Nos distribuimos en puntos estratégicos para dormir puesto que la casa de Lelouch tenía muy pocas habitaciones: Kallen, Shirley y Nina se quedaron en una; Cecile-san y Milly junto con Anya se quedaron en otra; Lloyd se quedó a dormir en la sala junto a mi sensei mientras que Gino y yo dormiríamos en la habitación frente a la de Lelouch. En la noche escuchamos ruidos raros y sin reparo fuimos a la habitación de mi ángel puesto que fueron sus gritos los que habíamos escuchado. La casa era un caos: Lloyd, mi sensei, y las chicas peleaban contra unos tipos que se habían infiltrado a la casa y literalmente les estaban dando una paliza.

Al llegar a la habitación de mi ángel vimos que a este un tipo lo tenía amarrado de pies y manos mientras que otros dos se nos venían encima con intenciones de atacarnos. No fue difícil deshacernos de ellos pero al momento de querer rescatar a Lelouch el otro imbécil lo amenazaba con degollarlo. No podíamos hacer nada, si hacíamos un movimiento en falso el bastardo mataría a mi ángel. Pero algo inesperado pasó.

Escuchamos unos graznidos y segundos después el pobre idiota yacía en el suelo siendo picoteado de manera feroz por el enorme ganso de Lelouch. Mientras yo desataba a Lelouch y verificaba que no estuviese herido, Gino- el cual había hecho las paces con el ganso por ese momento- se unió al enfurecido ganso en la paliza. Después vino la plocia, mi padre y hasta la armada encabezada por el mismo embajador de Britannia puesto que mi padre y Gino le habían hablado y digamos que el asunto se volvió internacional. Después de una reunión muy exhaustiva, los tipos malos fueron arrestados y encerrados. Y recibimos condecoraciones de honor por parte de Britannia por el éxito de nuestra misión ¡Hasta el ganso de Lelouch fue condecorado con honores! ¡Fue tanto el premio por el salvaje plumífero que hasta le hicieron una estatua-además de las nuestras claro-!

* * *

Pero volviendo a la realidad, ese ganso a pesar de ser un verdadero demonio bajo una máscara adorable de plumas y pico junto con el saco de babas del tamaño de una vaca, ayudó mucho a Lelouch a superar su trauma junto a Umi-chan. Por eso no puedo mandarlos a la Patagonia.

—Por supuesto que lo sé, amor, te estaré esperando aquí. Te vienes con cuidado, aunque vienes con tus guardianes, sé que llegarás sano y salvo.

—Claro, Suzaku, te veré en un par de horas. Te amo.

—Y yo a ti, mi ángel.

Lelouch cortó la llamada dedicándome una cálida sonrisa y después mis compañeros-camaradas-amigos se me lanzaron a hacerme bolita mientras chillaban acerca de que tenía al mejor novio del mundo.

—Y es solo mío, Lelouch es solo para mí y no lo comparto.

Después tuve que salir en secreto para concretar una misión de alto riesgo en la cual me llevé a Gino puesto que él me había descubierto en mi hazaña y ahora se me pegaba como lapa. Ambos llegamos al mencionado lugar que tenía el letrero con finas letras y donde muchas damas entraban a inspeccionar.

—Buenas tardes caballeros, bienvenidos, ¿En qué puedo servirles?

No vi desapercibida la mirada hambrienta de la dependienta al vernos, en especial a mí pero nunca le prestaría atención. No con mi tierno y sensual novio. Pronto esa dependienta fue llamada a otra sección de la joyería y otra chica más bajita y pecosa nos atendió con las mismas palabras pero sin las negras intenciones.

—Verá, señorita, estoy buscando un anillo de compromiso para mi pareja.- comencé a relatarle mirando por todo el lugar en busca de alguna opción viable para el anillo que buscaba- necesito ver los modelos para elegir el indicado.

—¿Cómo es su pareja? He trabajado en esto por mucho tiempo y la mejor forma de elegir el anillo de compromiso indicado es basándonos en la descripción de su pareja, más en la parte emocional que en la parte física.- me gustó lo dicho por la dependienta y me puse a pensar en mi amado.

—Lelouch es una persona muy dulce, tímida, alegre, seria, muy agradable, bondadosa, es literalmente un ángel. u

De nuevo me perdí en mi mundo de fantasías de Lelouch suspirando soñadoramente y fantaseando con él. Así que Gino, viendo que yo estaba perdido, sacó una fotografía de su bolsillo para mostrársela a la dependienta.

—En resumidas cuentas, señorita, mi amigo quiere un anillo de compromiso para entregárselo a este bello doncel- vi la fotografía y era una donde Lelouch salía posando en una fuente del parque de Kioto junto conmigo en nuestro último viaje ahí- debe ser especial, el mejor anillo de compromiso creado.

La chica chilló extasiada al principio y a la velocidad de la luz sacó una libreta de bosquejos después de indicarnos que la esperáramos sentados en una meza mientras veíamos un catálogo de la misma joyería. Además, aparte del anillo de compromiso, debía ver un regalo perfecto para mi ángel por nuestro aniversario.

—¿Qué le regalaré a Lelouch, Gino? Me siento muy indeciso.

—Veamos, Suzu-chan, Lulu-chan es una persona de gustos sencillos y los lujos no le son muy necesarios.- Gino hojeó el catalogo hasta llegar a la sección de relicarios- ¿Qué te parece un relicario?

Posé mí vista en los mencionados y vi uno que me llamó la atención: era de oro blanco con incrustaciones de brillantes en forma de gota que se abría en tres secciones para tres fotografías. Era perfecto. Y en el cuello de Lelouch se vería perfecto.

—¡Aquí está su diseño!

Llegó la chica apurada y en cierto punto satisfecha, Gino y yo vimos el diseño y murmurando un _perfecto_ por el mismo: un pequeño anillo en cuya parte superior estaban dos gemas en forma de gotas invertidas y simulando un corazón además de estar rodeadas de pequeños diamantes. El diseño era sencillo, lindo y perfecto.

—Solo queda elegir el material para el anillo, las gemas principales pueden ser una esmeralda y una amatista, y las pequeñas diamantes.

—Perfecto, señorita, el material será oro blanco. Además de que quiero este relicario con las fotografías que mi amigo le traerá en un par de horas- le indiqué a la dependienta el otro pedido mientras Gino asentía ya resignado-. Quiero que ambas joyas estén listas lo más pronto posible.

—Por supuesto, estarán listas dentro de tres días.

Le pagué por anticipado con mi tarjeta y Gino y yo salimos del lugar luciendo yo muy satisfecho.

—Caramba, Suzu-chan, pensé que demorarías en pedirle a Lelouch que se casara contigo en un par de años más.

—Lo pensé por mucho tiempo, Gino, pero sé que no debo dejar pasar más tiempo. Amo a Lelouch y quiero que deje de ser mi novio para que se convierta en mi esposo.

* * *

Pasaron dos semanas después de ello y estaba muy pero muy nervioso: ¡Hoy era el día de mi aniversario con mi ángel! Estaba parado en la puerta de su casa con un enorme ramo de azucenas y rosas violetas al igual que un peluche de tamaño humano en forma de oso. Toqué el timbre esperando porque mi ángel me abriera la puerta y cuando esta se abrió pude ver a Lelouch todavía adormilado en su pijama color blanco con lunares purpuras. ¡Se veía tan tierno! ^o^

—Feliz aniversario, Lelouch.

Mi ángel sonrió de manera tierna y apartó el oso y las flores para poder lanzarse a mis brazos, donde yo lo recibí gustoso y plantándole un beso de película.

—Feliz aniversario, Suzaku- mi ángel me miró con unos ojitos tan tiernos *u* para después besar mi mejilla- he preparado el desayuno, además de tener lista la comida para el picnic.

Bajé muy a mi pesar a Lelouch, mientras llevaba las flores y el oso hacia dentro de su casa. Pude bajar los obsequios antes de que su enorme perro se me lanzara a llenarme de babas.

—¡Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

—¡Umi-chan! ¡Deja a Suzaku!

Después de que Lelouch bajara a su perro de mí, y después de darme una ducha rápida y cambiarme de ropa porque su perro me dejó arruinada mi ropa, procedimos a desayunar con calma en su comedor. Le comenté lo que haríamos hoy, omitiendo la parte de llevarlo a mí casa, y luego me fijé que su ganso me veía con unos ojos muy, pero muy amenazantes.

—Lelouch, tu ganso me ve de manera muy fea.

—Tonterías, Suzaku, Toko-chan solo es algo protector.

¿Solo algo protector? ¡Ese ganso es un demonio! El desayuno acabó de manera rápida, para mi beneficio. Lelouch subió a arreglarse mientras yo me quedaba con el ganso entre una pelea de miradas, graznidos y gruñidos.

—Escúchame bien, pato maligno, ni creas que con tus picotizas me vas a alejar de Lelouch. Esta noche le pediré que sea mi esposo y yo seré la única persona en su vida, así que si me sigues fastidiando te haré con Gino a la naranja.

Pude ver que el ganso se erizó de manera fea y amenazó con picotearme pero yo fui más rápido y le esquivé. ¡Ese engendro plumífero del mal no me ganaría! XD.

Nos peleamos literalmente y la lucha estaba muy pareja, hasta que la dejamos porque escuché venir a Lelouch. Me puse a babear al verlo bajar vestido con un fino suéter en color hueso de mangas largas y cuello redondo, un chaleco color violeta oscuro, unos jeans muy pegaditos en color negro y unos botines negros, además de una bufanda violeta oscura y una boina en color hueso.

—Te ves muy bien, amor- me levanté para tomarlo en brazos y darle unas cuantas vueltas- tendré que estar muy atento ante cualquier tipo que intente alejarte de mi lado.

—Solo soy tuyo, Suzaku, únicamente soy tuyo.

Después de eso le besé de manera lenta y apasionada, Lelouch fue subiendo sus manos hasta mi cuello y yo bajé las mías hasta su cintura. Me detuve antes de querer hacerlo mío en su sala y dejar la sorpresa desplazada.

—Vamos, Lelouch, que tenemos mucho por disfrutar en este día.

—Vamos Suzaku.

Los dos salimos en mi auto en dirección hacia Yokohama donde pasaríamos nuestro aniversario, la verdad que los dos parecíamos una pareja de enamorados causando suspiros donde quiera. Disfrutamos de la comida que preparó Lelouch, en verdad muy deliciosa, luego después de derramar miel en el parque fuimos hacia el museo de arte. Lelouch parecía un niño pequeño ahí y creo se me perdió en varias ocasiones. Para rematar fuimos a la pista de hielo donde Lelouch dejó impresionados a las personas presentes con su estilo de patinar, con razón tiene esas piernas ^o^. Mientras que yo me defendía bien pero en los momentos menos inesperados caía y patinaba peor que bambi. Pero bueno, mientras Lelouch compraba unos dulces llamé a Gino para decirle que estábamos por ir a mi casa.

—¡Qué bien que llamas, Suzu-chan! ¡Está todo listo!

—¡Sensei, esperemos y la sorpresa sea de su agrado!

Los gritos de las chicas me hicieron sonreir puesto que sabía que ellas no me fallarían, una vez que divisé a Lelouch le avisé que tendríamos que regresar a casa. En el trayecto del auto, Lelouch se quedó dormido; no quise despertarlo al ver su semblante muy cansado pero lo despertaría al llegar, le recliné un poco el asiento para que estuviese más cómodo. Una vez que recibí el mensaje de mis amigos indicándome que la casa ya estaba lista y dispuesta para nosotros dos.

Me desvié del camino para ir a mi mansión y me detuve en la portada de la misma para bajarme primero y después bajar a mi ángel durmiente en brazos.

Con destreza abrí la puerta de la mansión quedándome en una pieza: todo el ambiente estaba adornado con velas aromáticas de jazmines y sakuras, además de que había pétalos de sakuras, de rosas y de un centenar de flores que conducían a las escaleras al igual que las mismas velas mencionadas; otro camino que conducía a los jardines, que fue por el cual me guie con mi angelito durmiente, también estaba plagado de pétalos de rosas rojas y velas, al salir el jardines taba adornado con luces y muchos arreglos de flores, además de una fina música de violines y piano. Pero lo más bello del lugar era la meza perfectamente adornada con dos platillos, velas largas, un florero de cristal con dos rosas rojas, dos copas y una botella de champagne, dos platillos cubiertos, los accesorios y cubiertos, dos sillas antiguas, todo eso en mi cúpula del lago artificial.

—¿Suzaku? ¿Ya llegamos?- volví mi vista a Lelouch el cual se tallaba los ojos recién despertando, miró el lugar y se puso demasiado colorado- Suzaku, es hermoso. Me encanta.

Me dirigí con mi ángel en brazos hacia la meza del lago, claro que el camino hacia este también estaba adornado, y luego puse a Lelouch en una silla mientras yo me sentaba frente a él. Estuvimos cenando la deliciosa comida, creo que la hizo Rollo-kun puesto que estaba involucrado también, mientras charlábamos de temas triviales. Pero llegó un momento en que no pude dejar pasar la oportunidad.

—Lelouch, este día es muy especial puesto que ya cumplimos dos años de comenzar a salir juntos, dos años en los cuales me has hecho muy feliz, dos maravillosos años. Pero es tiempo de cambiar eso- pude ver los ojos de mi ángel abrirse con sorpresa y su labio inferior temblar, así que le tomé las manos antes de que pensase una cosa equivocada- he sido muy feliz a tu lado, amor, y quiero que demos el paso siguiente, quiero pasar cada día contigo, cada hora, cada segundo.- me arrodillé a su lado y saqué la cajita de terciopelo violeta para mostrarle el anillo- Lelouch vi Britannia, mi amado ángel, ¿Me concederías el honor de casarte conmigo?

Sin decir nada, Lelouch solo atinó a lanzarse a mis brazos luciendo un poco lloroso por la emoción; lo recibí cayendo sobre mi trasero mientras Lelouch repartía besos lentos y muy ricos u .

—Si- beso- si-beso- acepto- beso- me- beso- caso-beso- contigo-beso. En total me llenó de muchos besos mientras yo lo tumbaba en el césped para besarlo yo mismo.

—Lelouch, me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo- lo abracé después de atacarlo a besos y después sostenerle el rostro con mis manos- no sabes cuánto ansío porque nos casemos.

—Yo también ansío porque llegue ese día, Suzaku.

Tomé el anillo y agarré su mano derecha para ponerle el anillo en su dedo anular, donde se veía muy bien. Después continuamos con nuestra danza de besos y caricias sin detenernos, a pesar de que lo estábamos haciendo en mi jardín, pero antes de pensarlo siquiera me llevaba a Lelouch en brazos hasta mi habitación donde festejamos nuestro compromiso al decirle adiós a nuestra virginidad.

* * *

(N.A: una disculpa mis queridas fans, no soy muy buena escribiendo lemon, me disculpo por ello así que la escena la dejo a su imaginación, que ya se han de imaginar cómo se la pasaron los tortolitos)

* * *

—Suzaku, hay algo que quiero decirte- miré a Lelouch el cual se incorporaba de mi abrazo y me miraba sosteniendo nerviosamente la sabana que lo envolvía. Me incorporé al instante para mirarlo extrañado por su actitud.

— ¿Qué sucede, amor? ¿No me digas que estas dudando?

—Claro que no, tontito, es un pequeño asunto que quería decirte. Se trata de mis padres- ante esto me puse un poco tenso, puesto que los temas de su familia no eran muy mencionados por su propia seguridad pero me extraña que Lelouch los saque a colación- me llamaron hace un par de días, dicen que la situación ya está controlada y que ya es seguro que pueda verlos. Podré verles después de mucho tiempo.

No podía decirle que no estaba feliz porque eso significaba que Lelouch se marcharía a Britannia, pero de verdad extrañaba a su familia y más por las circunstancias en las que tuvo que irse de su país.

—Pero quiero que vayas conmigo, Suzaku: quiero presentarte ante mi familia como mi prometido. Quiero que vayamos a pasar una breve temporada, una o dos semanas tal vez en Britannia para que conozcas a mi familia, también quiero que ellos te conozcan puesto que muy pronto nos casaremos.

Suspiré tranquilo cuando dijo eso, no pude evitar abrazarlo y besarlo de manera lenta y apasionada.

—Perfecto, amor, no se diga más. Tengo tres semanas acumulables de vacaciones y las usaremos para ir a visitar a tu familia. ¿Cuándo quieres que vayamos?

—Mis padres están ansiosos por verme al igual que mis hermanos, y creo que en unos días nos iremos. El viernes será perfecto, ¿Qué dices?

Sus ojitos brillaban de la emoción mientras se cargaba en mi pecho desnudo y yo jugaba con sus cabellos.

—De acuerdo, Lelouch, reservaré los boletos de avión, haré las maletas y el viernes partiremos a Britannia a conocer a la nueva familia.

Después de aclarar el asunto, nos dedicamos a hacer el amor a la luz de la luna.

¿Qué les pareció el cap? No olviden poner sus comentarios porfis, se acepta de todo :D

En el próximo capítulo se enteran en el hospital del compromiso de la parejita además de que Gino hablará con Suzaku acerca de la familia de su amado novio y el viaje de nuestros tortolitos hacia Britannia. No se lo pierdan y nos leemos próximamente en la rosa de Britannia.

Próximo cap: **_El infierno en la tierra: la familia de Lelouch_**.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hola hola mis queridas lectoras. Mil gracias por seguir este fic al igual que el otro. Se les agradece mucho su apoyo y sus reviews.**_

_**Este cap va con dedicatoria especial a:**_

_**Marielsonar, pao20, the allen walker y anySuzuki.**_

_**No le sigo porque me extiendo como verdolaga- como dicn en mi pueblo xD- les dejo el cap. Disfrutenlo :D**_

* * *

_**El infierno en la tierra: la familia de Lelouch**_

Desperté por un dulce aroma que llegó a mi nariz, un aroma rico y seguramente delicioso. Abrí mis ojos y no me encontré a mi ángel por la cama pero lo vi entrar con una amplia bandeja llena de comida deliciosa, cabe resaltar que Lelouch estaba vestido únicamente con una bata ligera y llevaba su cabello húmedo, tal vez se dio una ducha mientras estaba dormido.

—Buenos días, Suzaku.

Me saludó con una cálida sonrisa mientras dejaba la comida en la meza de la habitación, me levanté anudándome una toalla a la cintura para atraerlo a mí y darle mi beso de los buenos días.

—Muy bueno días, Lelouch, próximamente a ser Lelouch Kururugi.

Sí, porque dentro de un par de meses, en lo que fijábamos la fecha para la boda, Lelouch pasaría a ser mi esposo. ¡Por fin!

—Sí, dentro de poco ambos nos casaremos, estoy ansioso porque llegue ese día- mi ángel se acurrucó en mi pecho desnudo mientras yo besaba sus cabellos, ¡Como lo amo!

—Yo también mi amor, pero antes, vayamos a decirles a los demás sobre nuestro compromiso.

—Tienes razón, quisiera decirle primero a Rollo, ha estado muy ansioso estos últimos días.

Aunque Lelouch tiene razón: si hay alguien quien nos apoyó y quien me echó mucho la mano en todo nuestro noviazgo, ese fue Rollo-kun. Fue mi gran apoyo y consejero puesto que él era más cercano a mi ángel.

—De acuerdo, Lelouch, pero antes que nada vamos a desayunar.

Ambos desayunamos esa deliciosa comida, y de paso también me desayuné a Lelouch. xD.

Llegamos a la cafetería donde estaba Rollo-kun, por suerte ese día era feriado así que no la abrirían a los clientes pero le informamos al chico que queríamos hablar con él para tratar un asunto. Cuando Lelouch se lo dijo, el chico se soltó a llorar emocionado y abrazándonos a ambos.

—Estoy tan feliz por ustedes, sempai, me alegro tanto- el chico se limpiaba las lágrimas con un pañuelo que Lelouch le extendió mientras lo abrazaba dándole palmadas- de verdad que ambos merecen ser felices, sempai. Suzaku-san- ahora el chico se levantó hasta quedar frente a mí y mirarme serio por unos segundos- por favor, cuide de sempai, ahora que están próximos a casarse, le pido de la manera más atenta y posible que lo cuide y proteja mucho de ahora en adelante.

—Por supuesto, Rollo-kun, de eso no tengas duda alguna- le di un apretón de manos al chico sellando así nuestra promesa. Lelouch, para celebrar la aceptación de su ayudante- al que considera como su hermanito-, trajo un pequeño pastel de chocolate oscuro, uno de mis sabores favoritos. Degustamos el singular pastel mientras charlábamos detalles no previstos de la boda, como el lugar y cosas de esas.

Llegamos al hospital caminando puesto que Lelouch así lo quiso, previamente le había enviado un mensaje a mi sensei para que reuniera a todos en la sala de juntas para darles un aviso, al principio estaba nervioso puesto que el único que sabía que le pediría matrimonio a Lelouch era Gino, solo que nunca le había dicho cuando lo haría.

Al llegar a la sala de juntas vi a todas las enfermeras del equipo cuchichear entre ellas, Gino estaba junto a Lloyd y Anya charlando y haciendo una apuesta entre ellos mientras que sensei y Cecile-san trataban temas acerca de algún caso específico del hospital.

—Hola a todos.

Saludamos entre Lelouch y yo a los presentes logrando una horda de chillidos por parte de las féminas del lugar mientras estas se lanzaban a nosotros preguntando sobre nuestro aniversario, que si Lelouch se divirtió, que si yo volví a patinar como bambi, que si no hubo pervertidos mirando de más a mi novio, etc. Lo normal.

—Lelouch-sama, ¿Qué es eso que tiene en la mano?

Kallen sujetó suavemente la mano de Lelouch donde estaba el anillo que le había dado, eso llamó la atención de todas las mujeres y segundos después ya chillaban como locas abrazando a Lelouch y felicitándolo como si esto fuese la final de algún concurso importante.

—Muchas felicidades a ambos, chicos, ya se estaban tardando mucho- nos felicitó mi sensei dándome unas palmadas en la espalda después del tradicional abrazo.

—Creí que tardarías más en decirle a Lulu-chan, Suzu-chan, pero ya sabía yo que me sorprenderías- Gino me despeinó el cabello mientras me abrazaba por los hombros.

—Aunque, bueno, solo les falta decidir lo de la boda y toda esa cháchara.- Rió Lloyd acomodándose sus lentes mientras veía a mi prometido- a que bien suena *u*- el cual era felicitado todavía por las féminas.

—Sí, pero será en el transcurso de estos meses. Lelouch quiere ir a visitar a su familia y nos iremos este viernes a Britannia.

—¡¿ QUÉ?!

El chillido de Gino me dejó sordo, porque el muy idiota me gritó en los oídos, y de paso mi sensei le dio un golpe con su amado periódico por su manera tan exagerada de actuar. Hasta mi ángel se asustó.

—¿Todo bien, Gino onii-san?

—T-Todo está bien, Lulu-chan, recordé algo que tengo que decirle a Suzu-chan en privado.- Gino tartamudeó nervioso y luego me jaló llevándome a rastras hacia su consultorio donde cerró la puerta con llave y se mostraba muy histérico.

— ¿Qué demonios te pasa, Gino? ¿Por qué actúas de esa manera?

—Suzaku, en vista de lo que me acabas de decir, solo te mencionaré esto- me sorprendió la actitud seria de Gino y más cuando tomó mis hombros y posó su mirada fija en mi- fue un placer haberte conocido.

— ¿Por qué me dices esto, Gino? Suena como si fuese a morir- le miré confuso y más cuando se empezó a morder los dedos, gesto que hacia cuando estaba muy nervioso.

—Porque literalmente vas a morir, ¡Vas a visitar a la familia de Lulu-chan!

Su chillido de nueva manera me irritó, odio cuando Gino se pone en este plan. Me senté en uno de los sillones de su consultorio mientras él hacía lo mismo. Al parecer esto sería largo.

—Por favor, Gino, hablas como si la familia de Lelouch fuese de lo peor.

—Verás, Suzu-chan, te lo diré porque eres el prometido de Lulu-chan y porque te estimo mucho- comenzó Gino suspirando de manera tensa y mirándome nervioso-: la familia de Lulu-chan es muy, pero muy especial con él: como Lulu-chan es el único hijo doncel de mis tíos, lo tratan como si fuese su tesoro más preciado, lo más amado y querido por ellos. Además de que están los hermanos de Lulu-chan. Lo aman y adoran demasiado, anudándole el hecho de que no le han visto en años. Y en vista de en el plan en el que tú vas, ellos te verán como el maldito bastardo hijo de %&4&%/ que viene a robarles a su amado y adorado bebe. Te lo digo y te daré una práctica charla de lo que te vas a enfrentar en cuanto lleguen a casa de mis tíos en lo que yo llego a hacerte el quite con ellos.

"Para empezar está el tío Charles: es el diablo en persona, un tirano maligno, un ser de oscuridad terrible. El prototipo de suegro del mal y también es peor que el padrino y el señor Burns. Es demasiado sobreprotector cuando de Lulu-chan se trata, se vuelve un ogro, tiene un radar y un sensor especial para yernos no deseados, odia a cualquier ser varón que ose acercarse a su amado retoño, se siente y se comporta como el papa de los pollitos. ¡Nunca le contradigas ni te muestres temeroso! Él puede oler el miedo y puede ver a través de ti con sus ojos inquisidores.

"Por otro lado, y para tu alivio, está la tía Marianne: es un amor de persona, un ángel, una maravilla hecha mujer. Cuando la veas me entenderás. Es muy amorosa y tierna, aunque parece tener una cierta y muy especial conexión con Lulu-chan. Es la suegra ideal. La combinación perfecta entre Blanca nieves y la nana mágica. La tía Marianne es muy cariñosa y consentidora, en especial con sus hijos y nietos, muy guapa y sexy a pesar de su edad, ella será un apoyo emocional para ti contra las fieras que se te vienen.

"Comencemos por los hermanos: el primero es Odisseus. Ese es un hermano serio y calmado, parece ser como que no representa mucho peligro en absoluto. Únicamente hay algo en el que no me agrada: tiene complejo de ser un total metiche. Él te preguntará de todo, desde tu origen hasta el color y la marca de tus calzones. Es muy preguntón, asustadizo como un ratón, pero un buen tipo, aunque me exaspera a veces. Trata de guiar a Lulu-chan por el buen camino, se siente su papa. Normal pero su papa. Está casado y tiene dos niños: un varoncito y una niña.

"Ahora el siguiente hermano y una de las fieras más fuertes: Schneizel. Este es un demonio con cara de ángel, sádico y aterrador, en pocas palabras es un yandere. Puede parecer todo lo guapo y sensual, esto por la encuesta a toda la población femenina y doncel de todas las edades de Britannia el mes pasado, pero es un terror de persona. Es aún mucho más sobreprotector que el tío Charles. Es como una mama gallina, esas son de las peores. Es más cruel que Maléfica y el Guasón. Si Odisseus trata Lulu-chan como su hijo, ¡Schneizel se vuela la barda! Lo cuida tanto como a la niña de sus ojos, no deja que ningún varón se le acerque a menos que seamos nosotros. ¡Y a mí me mira muy feo cuando lo hago! Cuidado porque tiende a monopolizar a Lulu-chan. Schneizel puede oler a los pervertidos y tiene un tacto especial con ellos, ¡Dejó traumado a un grupo él solo después de una paliza que les dio por andar molestando a Lulu-chan! Schneizel está casado y tiene dos hijos: un varoncito, un doncel y un bebe que está esperando su esposo.

"El que sigue es Clovis: un patán empedernido y casanova de primera, vil mujeriego que anda detrás de todo lo que tenga piernas. Es demasiado alcahuete pero muy engañoso. Es como la máscara y como el gato con botas, un seductor muy guapo también pero es un vil gorrón y pervertido de primera. Trata a Lulu-chan como si fuese su pequeño hermano, creo que es el único que lo trata normal aunque siempre es un idiota fanfarrón. Te llevarías bien con él, pero tienes que tener cuidado con él: es un zorro astuto que te usa a sus conveniencias. Está soltero pero con muchas "amiguitas"

"Ahora iniciemos con las damas: la primera en la lista es Guinevere. Esta mujer es letal, más letal que París Hilton y las Kardashian juntas. ¡Guinevere es una compradora compulsiva! Es amante de la moda y es muy extravagante, siempre busca poner a Lulu-chan a que siga sus pasos pero nunca lo logra, suele secuestrarlo para que le dé su opinión acerca de cada compra que va a hacer y también lo cela mucho. Sus instintos de protección son muy fuertes. Está soltera y sin pretendientes.

"Quien le sigue es la otra fiera más fuerte: Cornelia. ¡Esa mujer es un terror! Me da miedo de solo verla, de veras que no hay mujer más terrorífica que ella. Es más mala que Cruella y Catalina Creel. Es una despiadada mujer, una tsundere peligrosa, juró aplastar como cucaracha a todo aquel ser que osase poner los ojos y manos en su amado hermanito menor- en este caso Lulu-chan- y más si sabía que ese desdichado es un pervertido. A Lulu-chan lo consiente y mima demasiado, le cumple hasta el más mínimo capricho y le procura en todo lo que se puede. Que no te sorprenda por ser una mujer ¡Golpea peor que un hombre! ¡Mandó al hospital a un tipo que acosaba a Lulu-chan cuando estaba en el colegio! Por eso le tienen tanto miedo, escuchas su nombre y tiemblas. ¡Nunca, pero nunca le demuestres tu miedo ni te pongas de su tapete! Porque se ensañará contigo. Ella está casada y tiene un pequeño doncel.

"La que sigue es otra de tus ayudas: Euphemia, es una hermanita de la caridad, carismática, dulce, hermosa, aunque está más chiflada que el sombrerero loco y que una cabra de montaña, es una fujoshi, así que no te extrañe si te pide que hagas una escena yaoi de Lulu-chan y tú en una acción de amor muy intensa. Ella les echara mucho la mano, y más por un motivo especial. Adora mucho a Lulu-chan: es su fiel consejera de todo, andan como uña y mugre, son muy unidos, aunque es muy vengativa si te atreves a meterte con Lulu-chan. Euphemia está soltera.

"Y por último, Nunnally, la hermana menor. Es un verdadero amor esa niña, es muy amable y dulce con todos, en especial con Lulu-chan, el cual la ama y adora demasiado. Es mejor que Heidi y Candy Candy. Con ella no tendrás problema alguno, excepto si haces sufrir a Lulu-chan: se vuelve un gremlin maligno o peor aún: se vuelve peor que el pato de Lulu-chan, y eso que esa bola de plumas es mala. Ella aun estudia en la universidad pero sé que está de vacaciones.

"Todos ellos son lindos, buenos, amables, cariñosos pero también están locos, chiflados y hasta dementes, pero tienen una sola cosa en común: aman a tu novio más que a ninguno. Así que vete preparando si quieres causarles una buena impresión o si no te mandarán muy, muy lejos de una patada en el trasero. Yo iré en un par de días para que no se vea que te di la charla antes de lo previsto, pero en serio, debes ser muy cuidadoso con la familia de tu novio.

Las palabras de Gino me pusieron a pensar de manera muy reflexiva, debía mentalizarme bien en lo que haría para ganarme a la familia de Lelouch y no morir en el intento.

Estábamos en el aeropuerto a punto de ingresar al avión, nuestros amigos nos habían ido a despedir y Rollo-kun se haría cargo de los engendros- perdón, las mascotas de Lelouch-y nosotros nos iríamos sin ningún pendiente. Ya estando en el avión, y cuando este despegó anunciando que el vuelo duraría en total unas cinco horas, pude ponerme entre nervioso y un tanto relajado. Lelouch parecía impaciente, y claro que lo estaba, quería ver a su familia.

—Háblame de tu familia, Lelouch, cuéntame de ellos- debía calar las aguas antes, y de quien mejor que sino de mi ángel.

—Para empezar, me quieren mucho y me cuidan demasiado- empezó a relatar Lelouch recargándose en mi pecho- mi padre se llama Charles, tiene 57 años y es el ministro imperial actual de Britannia, por decirlo así es como el emperador; mi madre se llama Marianne, tiene 52 años, por ende es la primera dama, es quien trata los asuntos sociales aunque estuvo en la milicia; mi hermano Odisseus tiene 36 años y es ministro de economía; mi hermano Schneizel tiene 33 años y es el ministro de política y asuntos internos; mi hermano Clovis tiene 28 años y es empresario al igual que mi hermana Guinevere, la cual tiene 34 años; mi hermana Cornelia tiene 30 años y es ministro de defensa y milicia; mi hermana Euphemia tiene 27 años y es publicista y fotógrafa, y mi hermana Nunnally, la cual tiene 20 años, aún es estudiante pero quiere ser diseñadora. Me muero por verles, y también a mis sobrinitos.

Besé sus cabellos y jugueteé con ellos disfrutando de su suavidad y sedosidad, se veía el amor por su familia en cada palabra relatada, pero para mí fue mi sentencia de muerte: en especial por sus oficios. Decidí distraerme para no mentalizarme en cómo me iban a matar en cuanto se enteraran porque estaba saliendo con su amado retoño.

—Recuerdo cuando te llevé a conocer a mis padres, fue algo inolvidable.

Lelouch rió mirándome de una manera tierna y que me pedia que le besara de inmediato. No pude evitar el recuerdo que vino a mi mente sobre cuando lo lleve a conocer a mis padres.

Al año de cumplir nuestro aniversario de novios, decidí llevar a Lelouch a conocer a mi familia a Kioto, puesto que allá residían. Cabe decir que mi ángel iba muy nervioso pensando en si lograría causar una buena impresión, el pobrecito no podía dormir ni de estar un poco torpe en sus actividades por estar pensando en ello. ¡Cómo no iba a causar una buena impresión!

Al arribar al aeropuerto de Kioto, puesto que decidí llevarle en avión ya que aún no superaba lo de los autos, nos esperaban como unos cincuenta tipos de negro los cuales al vernos nos rodearon de inmediato. De entre ellos conocía al jefe de seguridad de mi padre, el cual luego nos guió a la limusina para llevarnos a la mansión. El pobre Lelouch estaba necio a irse en el vehículo y se puso realmente histérico, hasta lloró. Déjenme decirles que mientras trataba de calmarle, muchas personas en el aeropuerto me vieron muy mal por hacerle llorar. Yo también me sentí pésimo por hacerlo, me llevé a Lelouch a que tomara un café bien cargado, sabiendo que el café le da mucho sueño, para que se durmiera y pudiésemos llegar a casa. En efecto, minutos después de que se lo tomó, cayó redondito en mis brazos, el trayecto fue algo rápido porque no quería que se despertara y que supiera que estaba dentro de un auto. Al llegar a la mansión, lo bajé en mis brazos logrando a mi paso suspiros soñadores por parte de las mucamas, el mayordomo y hasta el jardinero.

Dejé a Lelouch en mi cama y lo arropé porque comenzó a refrescar, después llamé a mi madre para indicarle que ya estaba en casa. Pero no bien terminé la llamada, mi puerta se vio derrumbada porque mi madre entró exigiendo conocer a mi novio. Le hice señas de que estaba dormido en mi cama y al verle chilló como una niña diciendo que era perfecto. Lelouch despertó horas después y mi madre se lo llevó para "interrogarlo".

Mentira, se lo llevó para que fuese su modelo de kimonos, mientras mi padre preguntaba por mi novio. Estuvimos hablando de él hasta que Lelouch bajó siendo arrastrado por mi madre, mi sexy novio lucía un kimono de mangas largas y caídas en color morado intenso, el obi era color negro brillante y solo llevaba unos mocasines negros. Mi padre se puso a babear de solo verlo y casi le falto muy poco para que se postrara ante Lelouch como si fuese un rey.

Hicimos las presentaciones oficiales, cabe decir que aceptaron a Lelouch de inmediato y este como plus se ofreció a hacer los platillos para la cena. Mi ángel los cautivó por completo, y hasta mi madre lo quiere más que a mí. Pero mi padre es otro cuento:

_"Suzaku, de ahora en adelante, Lelouch es mi hijo. Quiero que le cuides, le protejas, le ames y le cumplas hasta el más mínimo capricho. Si me llego a enterar de que le hiciste sufrir, te atreviste a levantarle una mano o si le pusiste los cuernos, te mando a los campos de milicia de Sapporo donde saldrás hasta que estés tan viejo como esta mansión, y también una paliza por tu osadía, además de llevarme lejos a Lelouch donde nunca de los nunca puedas verle otra vez"_

Mi padre ama ahora a Lelouch más que a mí. T.T

Creo que ambos nos dormimos mientras seguíamos relatándonos acerca de nuestras familias y de otros temas sin alguna relevancia.

Escuché a la azafata decir que ya habíamos llegado a Britannia mientras agradecían a los pasajeros, desperté a mi ángel el cual aún estaba en el mundo de los sueños.

—Hemos llegado, bienvenido a Britannia Lelouch.

—Creo que quien debe decir eso soy yo, Suzaku, tú eres el extranjero.

Dicho esto, Lelouch me besó de manera tierna y apasionada a la vez y yo no le pude decir que no. Fuimos bajando lentamente del avión hasta ir a la sala para recoger nuestras maletas, aunque luego vi a Lelouch buscar a alguien con la mirada entre toda la gente del aeropuerto.

—¿A quién buscas, amor?

—Busco a la persona que nos va a recoger.

Mi piel se puso inmediatamente chinita y me puse a temblar también, rogaba al cielo que no fuese uno de esos aterradores hermanos que tanto me habló Gino.

—¿Y se puede saber quién es?- pregunté riendo levemente mientras me ponía mis gafas oscuras, Lelouch rió abrazándose a mi mientras seguía buscando con la mirada.

—Despreocúpate, Suzaku, quien nos va a recoger es Jeremiah, el mayordomo de la casa. Mi familia no sabe que vine, quería darles la sorpresa.

Reí aunque por dentro me quería morir: la sorpresita que les iba a dar Lelouch al decirles que llegaba después de dos años, con prometido y una boda a la vuelta de la esquina. La cerecita del pastel sería que Lelouch les dijera que estaba en espera de un bebe, lo cual era imposible jeje, y todavía no planeado.

—¡Jeremiah! ¡Por aquí!

Gritó mi ángel agitando una mano hacia una persona la cual después de verlo se echó a correr como si estuviese en un maratón. La persona en cuestión es un hombre alto, un poco más que yo, de algunos cincuenta y tantos, aunque por su condición física ni los aparenta. Tiene el cabello color azul petróleo, piel morena y ojos color miel. Segundos después, Lelouch se vio envuelto en un férreo abrazo que le proporcionaba el hombre poniéndome muy celoso.

—¡Oh your higness! ¡Está más grande desde la última vez que le vi! ¡Mire cuanto ha crecido! ¡Le he echado mucho de menos!

—Me alegra tanto verte, Jeremiah, también te extrañé mucho- después Lelouch se soltó de su abrazo mientras se encaminaba de nuevo a mí- Jeremiah, él es Suzaku Kururugi, mi novio. Suzaku, él es Jeremiah Gottwald, el mayordomo de mi familia y mi nano.

El tal nano- nana en el caso de los hombres xD- en cuestión tuvo un tic en la ceja cuando Lelouch dijo que yo era su novio, pero no rompió su fachada tranquila ni se puso a chillar mientras nos dábamos el conocido apretón de manos.

—Mucho gusto, Jeremiah Gottwald, para servirle Suzaku-san.

—El gusto es mío, Jeremiah-san.

—Jeremiah, ¿Nadie de la casa sabe que estoy aquí, verdad?

Jeremiah-san negó con una sonrisa mientras miraba a mi ángel de manera cariñosa.

—Ningún miembro de la familia lo sabe, todo fue tal como lo ordenó usted, Lelouch-sama.

—Ni con los años cambias, Jeremiah, sigues siendo el mismo de siempre- rió mi ángel pasando un brazo por mi cintura y apegándose a mí- Pero se nos hace tarde, debemos llegar a casa.

Recogimos las maletas y las subimos a una enorme, digo enorme, camioneta tipo jeep en color negra y con un raro escudo en la parte del cofre además de portar unas banderitas con el mismo escudo. Subimos al tanque ahora apodado y el mayordomo arrancó a toda velocidad. Lelouch, por instinto se apegó a mi abrazándose de mi cintura con fuerza, yo lo rodeé con mi brazos y le indiqué a Jeremiah-san que bajara la velocidad. Inmediatamente lo hizo y el vehículo avanzó a un ritmo más lento. El trayecto no duró mucho, solo nos desviamos a una vereda por el bosque de la ciudad guiándonos por un camino muy colorido como si fuese de los cuentos de hadas. Me vi realmente sorprendido al ver el hogar de mi ángel en Britannia: ¡Parecía un castillo! Con jardines impresionantes, fuentes decorativas, un enorme lago artificial con cascada, un laberinto dentro de los mismos jardines, árboles y plantas de toda índole, estatuas de mármol, y demás decoraciones. Jeremiah-san detuvo el auto en el recibidor de los jardines.

—Bienvenidos al palacio de Pendragón.

Lelouch bajó del auto viendo nostálgico los jardines de su antigua casa mientras yo daba vuelta sobre mí mismo admirando la belleza del lugar. De repente, del palacio salió una bella dama, de una hermosura incomparable ataviada en un vestido largo y ampón en color azul zafiro. La dama es alta, de cabello oscuro, largo y ondulado, de piel de porcelana y ojos color violeta intenso. No hacía falta hacer más conjeturas para saber quién era.

— ¿Mama? ¡Mama!

—Mi vida, has vuelto.

Lelouch al verla sonrió y se dispuso a correr mientras la dama, también al verlo, imitó las mismas acciones que mi ángel fundiéndose en un cálido y amoroso abrazo. Entre palabras de nostalgia y de felicidad se hablaban entre ellos mientras yo los veía sonriente. Estaba feliz por Lelouch.

—Querida, ¿Dónde estás?

De la misma dirección que la madre de Lelouch, salió un hombre muy alto y tan robusto como un roble; de cabello blanco, como un peluquín antiguo y con barba también, de piel un poco más morena que la dama y de ojos violetas más claros. Vestía un traje imperial muy elegante y buscaba a la dama con curiosidad. Al verla y a mi ángel, se lanzó volándose los escalones para abrazarlos con fuerza.

—¡Lelouch! ¡Hijito, te echamos tanto de menos!

—¡Y yo a ustedes, papa!

A este encuentro se sumaron más personas: una pareja con dos niños. El esposo, es muy alto, casi tan alto y fornido como mi suegro xD; de cabello castaño casi rubio, corto y liso; de piel blanca y ojos azules; su esposa es una chica muy bajita y delgada de cabello grisáceo en colitas, de piel blanca y ojos cobrizos. Los pequeños niños parecían sus copias solo que en versiones chiquitas.

—¡Lelouch, pequeño!

—¡Odisseus nii!

Ambos padres dejaron de abrazar a Lelouch para que su hermano lo abrazara en forma: osea apretujarlo mucho y despeinándolo. Su esposa y los niños observaron de lejos con nostalgia y cariño, porque si iban hacia allá morirían aplastados.

—¡Quítate de mi camino Odisseus! ¡Lelouch! ¡Mi bebe!

—¡Schneizel nii!

De la nada salió un hombre también muy alto y fornido de cabello rubio claro, liso y corto; de piel nívea y ojos azules celestes. Detrás de él venían su esposo e hijos. Su esposo es más bajito que él, como de la estatura de Lelouch, de cabello castaño ligeramente rojizo, liso y largo en una coleta baja con flecos; de piel blanca y ojos de un azul más fuerte, sujetaba su vientre con cariño, al parecer estaba de unos siete meses. Los dos pequeños eran distintos: el más grande tenía el cabello de la misma tonalidad que su papi, solo que tenía los ojos de Schneizel; y el más pequeño era rubio pero con los ojos de su papi. Y volviendo a Schneizel, este de un empujón estilo jugador de rugby, hizo a un lado a Odisseus para abrazar a Lelouch a su antojo, solo que más meloso que el hermano anterior.

—¡Hazte a un lado, mama gallina! ¡Por fin has regresado a nosotros, my sweet honey!

—¡Clovis nii!

Ahora aparecía un hermano un poco más bajo y menos robusto que los anteriores; de igual manera es rubio pero de un tono más oscuro que Schneizel; de mismo tono de piel que Schneizel pero de ojos de una tonalidad azul más intensa. Este de una patada muy guajolotera quitó a Schneizel y apretujó a mi ángel además de llenarlo de besos.

—¡Muévete gusano! ¡Déjame abrazar a mi lindo nene!

—¡Guinevere nee!

Ahora aparecía una mujer muy exuberante y alta, de cabello color lila muy claro, largo y ondulado; de piel blanca y ojos verdes claros. Ella, de verdad me sorprendió, le dio una mirada demasiado aterradora al pobre rubio que este soltó a Lelouch de inmediato para que ella lo pudiese abrazar y mimar como una mama exagerada.

—¡Ahora voy yo! ¡Mi retoño, ven a mis brazos!

—¡Cornelia nee!

Enseguida hizo su aparición una mujer muy bella y también exuberante y alta, junto a un hombre y un pequeño niño. Ella tiene el cabello color violeta medio, largo y muy ondulado, la piel un poco más morena y los ojos en color violeta oscuro. El varón que la acompañaba es alto y fornido; de cabello negro, liso y largo, de piel clara y ojos azules con gafas. El pequeño niño, que iba en sus brazos, tiene el cabello de un violeta muy oscuro, largo y liso, y los ojos igual que su mama, pero usando gafas también. Guinevere se apartó para darle paso a Cornelia y que ésta casi tumbara a mi ángel por su fuerte abrazo.

—¡Es verdad! ¡Estas aquí Lulu-chan!

—¡Euphy nee!

Detrás de toda la gente que fue acumulándose, salió una chica delgada y muy guapa que me pareció verla en algún lugar: la chica es alta, de cabello rosa, ondulado y muy largo; de piel muy clara, y ojos de color lila claro. Ella avanzó rápido, luego de que Cornelia muy amablemente le cediera el lugar, para abrazar a mi novio de una manera muy melosa, casi como Schneizel solo que sin exagerarle mucho.

—¡Estás en casa! ¡Estás en casa onii-sama!

—¡Nunnally!

Y por último apareció una chica bajita y delgada, muy bonita también, de cabello castaño claro, largo y ondulado; de piel muy blanca y ojos color violeta muy claro. Ella se vio envuelta en un suave abrazo por parte de Lelouch, puesto que estaba más magullado que un mango en un tianguis. Eso hasta a mí me conmovió. Aunque toda su familia esté chiflada. Duraron abrazados un rato más hasta que los niños vinieron como avalancha y lo tiraron llenándolo de besos y abrazos. Los tres adultos ajenos, los esposos de los hermanos, lo abrazaron cariñosamente hasta que Lelouch se paró en medio de todos ellos- los cuales vestían de una manera muy "real" que digamos- y luego caminó hasta mi lado para llevarme hasta ellos.

—Los eché mucho de menos a todos, pero no vengo solo: quiero presentarles a alguien. Suzaku- se dirigió a mi dejándome frente a todos ellos y poniéndose a mi lado- te presento a mi familia empezando por mis padres: Charles Di Britannia y Marianne Vi Britannia; a mis hermanos junto a sus esposos e hijos: Odisseus U Britannia, su esposa Tianzi y sus hijos Takeshi y Mika; Schneizel El Britannia, su esposo Kanon y sus hijos Ryunosuke, Kyoka y el pequeño que aún está por llegar; mi hermano Clovis La Britannia, mi hermana Guinevere Su Britannia, mi hermana Cornelia Li Britannia, su esposo Gilbert y su hijo Taiki; mi hermana Euphemia y mi hermana Nunnally.- y ahora Lelouch me tomó de la mano y se recargó en mi pecho de manera cariñosa.

"Familia, les presento a Suzaku Kururugi, mi prometido.

—¡¿QUÉ?!

Solo sonreí de manera nerviosa mientras era víctima de las miradas aterradoras de los miembros de la familia de Lelouch, todos ellos encabezados por mi suegro y mis cuñados Schneizel y Cornelia, mi suegra junto a Kanon-san, Tianzi-san, Nunnally, Euphemia y los niños chillaban emocionados dando saltitos mientras que Odisseus, Clovis, Guinevere y Gilbert-san me daban una bendición ante mi inminente muerte asegurada.

Bienvenido sea el caos y que inicie la diversión.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció el cap? No olviden poner sus reviews, se acepta de todo.

En el próximo cap comienza la guerra con la convivencia de Suzaku con la familia de Lelouch. Su primer enfrentamiento será nada más y nada menos que con el suegro del mal muahahahaha. No se lo pierdan.

Próximo cap: **_Que inicie la guerra: Papa suegro vs yerno_**.


	6. Que inicie la guerra:Papasuegro vs yerno

_**Hola hola mis queridas lectoras!**_

_**Mil gracias por seguir este fic y regalarme sus preciosos y bellos comentarios me inspiran muuuuuuuuuuuchiiiiiiiiiiiiiiisiiiiiiiimooooooooooooo**_

_**El cap va con dedicatoria especial para:**_

_**anySuzuki, Sasunaru Lover yaoii, riruka, pao20, marielsonar, the allen walker, Phillyel y LenKiryuu**_

_**Se les quiere un monton!**_

_**Disfruten el cap!**_

* * *

**Que inicie la guerra: Papa suegro vs yerno**

* * *

El ambiente en el comedor britannian del palacio de Lelouch no podía ser más hostil. Evidentemente esto es zona de guerra, yo contra todo un ejército dispuesto y más puesto que un calcetín para asesinarme. Miraba nervioso a mí amado novio el cual me daba una sonrisa cálida para calmarme, cosa que no estaba logrando.

Ambos estábamos sentados lado a lado en el enorme comedor y siendo rodeados por los demás miembros de su familia acomodados en media luna. Cada uno tenía una expresión distinta.

Comencemos por mi suegro: mi suegro parecía un toro embravecido, y prácticamente bufaba como uno mientras me fulminaba con la mirada, anudándole que tenía una bolsa de hielos en la cabeza; mi suegra se veía muy, pero muy sonriente, con un fondo de flores y lucecitas y con los ojos de corazón; Odisseus me miraba de manera exasperante como si me estuviese analizando, me sentía como una rata de laboratorio en su rango de mirada; Schneizel literalmente me estaba calcinando con su mirada y sus bramidos de perro rabioso; Clovis me veía como si yo tuviese la cosa más interesante del mundo plasmada en mi cara; Guinevere trataba de encontrar con su fija mirada que me había visto Lelouch, o eso daba a entender; Cornelia me lanzaba dagas con sus ojos, y gruñía casi de igual manera que Schneizel; Euphemia me miraba tímida y de manera rara como si esperaba que en cualquier momento Lelouch y yo nos besáramos; Nunnally estaba igual que su madre solo que ella nos echaba porras de manera discreta, no como la suegra que casi saca las pancartas y el megáfono. Los esposos de los hermanos me miraban dándome ánimos para que no me retractase, y los niños me miraban expectantes, ajenos al infierno que estaba por desatarse.

—Lelouch vi Britannia, mi querido bebe, ¿Me quieres explicar eso de que te vas a casar?- el suegro medio suavizó su mirada para dirigirse a mi novio el cual lucia tranquilo.

—Sí papa, Suzaku y yo nos casaremos dentro de un par de meses. Aún no hemos decidido la fecha exacta para la boda pero esperamos hacerlo pronto.

—¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡MI BEBÉ, TÚ NO TE PUEDES CASAR! ¡AÚN ERES MUY PEQUEÑO! ¡MARIANNE, NUESTRO HIJITO QUIERE ABANDONAR NUESTRO NIDITO DE AMOR!

Mi suegro lloriqueó haciendo un berrinche como solo los niños saben hacerlo, mi ángel solo le miró de manera consolatoria y mi suegra atinó a darle unas palmadas en la espalda.

—Ya, ya, querido, no te mortifiques. Ambos sabíamos que este día llegaría. Nuestro Lelouch debe abandonar el nido.

—¡NO! ¡YO NO LO ACEPTO! ¡TU!- mi suegro volvió a su macabra forma y señalándome con su dedo- ¡MOCOSO DESGRACIADO! ¡DE SEGURO APROVECHASTE QUE MI BEBE ESTABA SOLO E INDEFENSO, SIN **MI** PROTECCIÓN, PARA POSAR TUS GARRAS EN ÉL!

—Papá, las cosas no son como tú piensas- Lelouch trató de calmar a su padre el cual ya casi volaba de la meza para matarme.

—¡CLARO QUE SE CÓMO SON LAS COSAS! ¡NO TE HEMOS VISTO EN DOS AÑOS Y CUANDO VIENES LO HACES DICIENDO QUE TE VAS A CASAR! ¡ESTO NO PUEDO PERMITIRLO!

Mi suegra tardó un poco en calmarlo ya que mi suegro se había puesto histérico, más histérico que las fujoshis cuando les cancelan el yaoi. Después pudo continuar el interrogatorio de manera más calmada, aunque no me dejaba de fulminar con la mirada.

—Muy bien, Kururugi Suzaku- mi suegro casi escupe mi nombre- ¿Dónde conociste a mi bebe? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan saliendo?

—Nos conocimos por Gino: él y yo somos mejores amigos- inmediatamente mi suegro maldijo el nombre de mi amigo junto a Schneizel y Cornelia, lo siento Gino pero no iba a morir solo xD- y llevamos saliendo juntos dos años.

—¡¿CÓMO QUE LLEVAN SALIENDO DOS AÑOS?! ¡Y NO NOS LO DIJISTE NUNCA EN TUS LLAMADAS LELOUCH! ¡PERO TÚ NO TIENES LA CULPA, MI BEBE! ¡LA CULPA LA TIENEN ESE DESGRACIADO RUBIO LADINO Y TAMBIEN ESTE MALDITO PERVERTIDO APROVECHADO! ¡CUANDO GINO VUELVA A BRITANNIA LO MATARÉ!

—Querido, deja hablar a Suzaku-kun- ¡Gracias suegrita! ^u^- Dinos, Suzaku-kun, ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿A qué te dedicas?

—Tengo veintisiete años…- a mi suegro se le erizaron los pelos como a los gatos y sus ojos adquirieron unas llamas aterradoras.

—¡¿VES, MARIANNE?! ¡ES DEMASIADO MAYOR PARA NUESTRO BEBÉ! ¡ES UN VIEJO! ¡ES UN PEDÓFILO! ¡UN PERVERTIDO ASALTACUNAS!

—Querido, no hables de edades que el único que sale perdiendo aquí eres tú. Continua, Suzaku-kun ^u^.

—Gracias, Marianne-sama.

—Dime ka-chan x3.

—E-Está bien, ka-chan- la madre de Lelouch se puso a chillar y a fantasear como toda una fujoshi- ¿Dónde me quedé? Ah, sí. Trabajo en el hospital privado de Tokio, soy médico cirujano.

— ¡Qué bien! ¡Me puedo enfermar tranquilo!- aplaudió Clovis riendo de manera muy alegre y siendo fulminado por su padre. Pero la madre de Lelouch, mi suegra, continuó ignorándolo.

— ¿Tienes alguna especialidad, Suzaku-kun?

—Sí, en neurología y cardiología.

— ¿Lo ves, querido? Suzaku-kun es un excelente partido para nuestro bebé.

—¡Y UN CUERNO! ¡NO PUEDO Y NO QUIERO ACEPTAR QUE MI BEBE YA TENGA NOVIO!

Mi suegro seguía necio y muy necio en aceptar que yo era el novio de su hijo. ¡Vaya que hombre más terco!

—Háblanos más acerca de tu amistad con Gino, Suzaku, queremos saberlo- vi un poco extrañado a Odisseus por su pregunta, vaya ahora entendía a Gino por qué lo llamaba raro.

—Gino y yo somos amigos desde que iniciamos la escuela: estuvimos estudiando prácticamente toda la carrera estudiantil junta. Tuvimos buenos recuerdos en la academia militar, el equipo de trabajo con el cual trabajamos en el hospital es el mismo con el que estuvimos en la academia.

—Ah, los Knights of rounds.- murmuró Cornelia bebiendo de su copa de vino y mirándome muy feo.

— ¿De qué hablas, Cornelia?- murmuró confuso mi ángel y mi suegro sonrió muy maldoso.

—Verás, Lelouch, los Knights of rounds eran, en la academia militar, un grupo de élite con habilidades únicas en el combate. Pilotaban Knightmares Frames, con los cuales ejecutaban misiones difíciles y de alto rango militar. Eran el escuadrón preferido del ejército hasta que se retiraron. Pues Suzaku, tu novio, era el Knight of Zero: el líder de ellos.- Cornelia terminó ello de manera maliciosa mientras mi ángel me miraba pidiéndome explicaciones.

—Suzaku, ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

—¡JÁ! ¡YA EMPEZAMOS CON LOS SECRETITOS, MALDITO INFELIZ! ¡¿POR QUÉ NO LE DIJISTE ESO A MI HIJO, EH?!

Mi suegro únicamente quería picar y picar en el asunto buscando la manera de hacerme tropezar. Pero ni crea que me hará caer, suegrito. ¡Le enseñaré quien es Suzaku Kururugi!

—¿Por qué te ríes, Lelouch?- Schneizel y todos miramos a Lelouch el cual reía a carcajada limpia y fresca. Eso hasta a mí me dejo anonadado.

—L-Lo siento, es que hay algo que yo no le he dicho a Suzaku- le miré interrogante mientras él me daba una tierna sonrisa- bueno, Suzaku, tú eras el Knight of seven antes. Pero te volviste el Knight of Zero después de conocer a ese piloto extraño, el dueño del Shinkirou.

—Claro, él me salvó el trasero después de que nos emboscaran en una misión. De no haber sido por él, Gino y los demás rounds hubiésemos muerto. Aunque estuvimos juntos en varias misiones, nunca pude verle el rostro, siempre lo llevaba cubierto. Hacíamos buena mancuerna, el Shinkirou junto al Lancelot eran invencibles. Jamás lo olvidaré, nunca olvidaré a Zero

—Gracias por no olvidarme, amor.

—¿De qué hablas, Lelouch?

—Yo soy Zero ^u^

¡¿Qué?! ¡El caballero el cual me había salvado hace muchos años, al cual le debía mi vida y unos tragos, era Lelouch! ¡Si tan solo nos hubiésemos conocido desde antes! Un aura depresiva me rodeó en ese instante ¡Había conocido a mi ángel desde hace muchos años! Mi suegro se veía envuelto en un aura oscura estrellando su cabeza una y otra vez en la meza. Suzaku:1 y Suegro maligno:0

—Nunca supe la identidad del Knight of Zero, hasta ahora, me alegra saber que eres tú.

—Desde antes estábamos destinados a estar juntos.

Lelouch y yo estábamos a punto de besarnos pero no sé de donde, ni como carajos, mi suegro sacó una mega regla y la azotó de mi lado de la meza.

—¡HEY, HEY, HEY, QUITA TUS GARRAS DE MI HIJO Y PONLAS DONDE PUEDA VERLAS! ¡NI CREAS QUE TE VAS A APROVECHAR DE MI BEBE ESTANDO AQUÍ, KURURUGI!

—Oh, Charles, por favor. Deja a los chicos en paz.- mi suegra salió en nuestra defensa mientras yo respiraba aliviado. Me serví un poco de vino blanco y Lelouch también lo hizo. Lo bebí lentamente para sobreponerme de los comentarios de mi suegro.

—Volvamos al interrogatorio, ¿Ustedes han tenido sexo?

Escupí todo el vino sintiéndome ahogado mientras Lelouch me daba palmadas en la espalda, todos en la meza esperaban mi respuesta y mi suegro ya tenía los ojos rojos con llamas.

—¡Querido! ¡¿Qué preguntas son esas?! Es obvio que Suzaku-kun es un caballero que respeta a nuestro bebe. No lo hará hasta después de la boda, ¿Cierto, Suzaku-kun?

—Por supuesto ka-chan.

Reí ya más repuesto: si descubrían que su amado angelito ya no era virgen me castraban y me desollaban vivo. Aunque para eso mi suegro miraba de una manera muy penetrante a mi novio, pero solo segundos después suavizó su mirada. Nadie podía ser tan rudo con Lelouch.

—Lulu oji-chan, ¿Qué tienes en el cuello?

Uno de los sobrinitos de Lelouch, el pequeño Kyoka, señaló el lugar del cuello donde Lelouch tenía una cicatriz del accidente que había tenido. Algunas se habían borrado, pero otras no. Mi ángel la toco y su semblante alegre cambió a uno decaído y triste. Por debajo de la meza apreté su mano en señal de apoyo, sabía que recordar ese accidente ponía muy triste a mi novio.

—Y-Yo, sufrí un accidente hace dos años.

—¡¿QUÉ?!

Todos en la meza saltaron alarmados y atacando a Lelouch de preguntas de todo tipo, el pobre se agobió por todo ello y lo único a lo que atiné fue a rodearlo con mis brazos para evitar que le diera un ataque de pánico.

—Fue un accidente automovilístico, un autobús lo impactó de frente y lo sacó del camino. Si bien estuvo muy grave, afortunadamente su condición mejoró.

Expliqué al ver que Lelouch no podría hacerlo debido a que estaba algo nervioso y tenso. Ciertamente, para mí ese tema era tabú también. Me odiaba a mí mismo por no superarlo, aun los recuerdos frescos de ese día se repetían en mi mente.

—¡Oh, mi pobre bebe! ¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste antes?

Schneizel miraba a Lelouch demasiado consternado, y no solo él: todos lo veían con la preocupación plasmada en sus rostros.

—N-No quise preocuparles, aun la situación no estaba bien resuelta y no quería que resultaran perjudicados- sollozó Lelouch secándose unas cuantas lágrimas que había caído de sus ojos.

—Pero ya pasó y hay que olvidarlo, no hay que ponernos tristes- mi suegra calmó a los presentes porque la atmosfera se había tornado muy sombría y melancólica- Lelouch ha vuelto a nosotros y eso es lo importante. Y para eso pongamos atención en su enlace matrimonial. Debemos decidir los detalles de la próxima boda.

—¡UN MOMENTO! ¡AQUÍ NADIE SE CASA HASTA QUE YO LO DIGA!- mi suegro prácticamente se subió a la meza sintiéndose superman y apuntándome con su dedo- ¡PRIMERO DEBO PONER A PRUEBA A ESTE MOCOSO PARA VER SI CUMPLE CON LAS EXPECTATIVAS PARA SER MI YERNO! ¡DEBE PASAR POR VARIAS PRUEBAS PARA CONSEGUIR MI APROBACIÓN!

Eso ya no me gustó: este hombre podría matarme antes de siquiera ponerme a prueba.

Ya por la noche, después de desempacar, me puse el pijama para ya dormirme puesto que la bienvenida en el comedor por parte de la familia de Lelouch, y por demás del suegro, me había dejado exhausto. Escuché unos leves golpes a la puerta y fui a abrir topándome con mi ángel, también ya enfundado en un pijama.

—Vine a ver si estabas cómodo, y para desearte buenas noches.

No pude reprimirme y lo atraje hacia mí para besarlo con pasión y demás, desde que habíamos llegado al palacio no lo había besado y ya extrañaba el dulce sabor de sus carnosos labios. Hasta que de repente escuché unos carraspeos y tanto Lelouch y yo nos detuvimos en nuestro acto de amor para ver a mi suegro, enfundado en un pijama, y literalmente matándome con su fiera mirada.

—Pon las manos donde pueda verlas, mocoso degenerado asaltacunas, que mañana comienza mi prueba para ver si eres digno de mi aprobación.

—Querido, deja al menos que se den las buenas noches- como siempre mi suegrita salió a mi defensa, también en pijama y tomó a mi suegro del brazo.

— ¡JA! ¡Hubieras visto como se estaban dando las buenas noches!- mi suegro se resistió al principio pero nunca pudo con la súper fuerza de mi suegra.

—Déjalos tranquilos, querido, y vayamos a dormir. Buenas noches Lulu, Suzaku-kun.

—Buenas noches.

Respondimos al unísono y viendo al par desaparecer. Reí nervioso por lo que me había dicho mi suegro. Mi ángel me dio un tierno beso justo antes de irse a su habitación y yo a la mía para dormir y descansar.

* * *

Por la mañana me levanté temprano y me dispuse a hacer la cama, me di una ducha rápida para activarme. Mientras me cambiaba escuché leves golpes en la puerta, fui a abrir con los pantalones puestos y la camisa sin abrochar. No había nadie, pensé que sería de una broma hasta que sentí leves tirones en mi pantalón. Bajé la vista y vi al pequeño Kyoka el cual me extendía un sobre color dorado y mientras me miraba el pequeño se ponía rojo como una manzana. Le murmuré unas suaves gracias mientras el pequeño asentía y se marchaba corriendo, vi debajo también una bandeja llena de comida. Abrí el sobre con cuidado y miré una gran cantidad de texto con letra pulcra y fina:

* * *

_Suzaku Kururugi (Maldito desgraciado roba hijos)_

_Antes que nada déjame decirte unas cuantas cositas: __**TE ODIO**__. Te odio y te aborrezco con todas las fuerzas de mi alma y como nunca llegué a hacerlo con alguien. Esto debido porque cometiste el peor pecado sobre el universo: el posar tus garras en mí adorado Lelouch. Miserable bastardo, no voy a permitir que corrompas a mi bebe. Lelouch es mi único hijo doncel y por ende es la luz de mis ojos, mi preciado angelito y mi mayor tesoro. Tendrás que pasar sobre mi cadáver para que logres convencerme._

_Mi prueba para ti será la siguiente: te he escondido a Lelouch. Tu misión es encontrarlo mediante una serie de pistas que iré dejando para ti. Veamos qué tan capaz eres de hacer por mi bebe._

_ATTE: Charles Di Britannia_

_Ministro imperial del sagrado imperio de Britannia_

_Pdta.: __**¡TE ODIO MALNACIDO DESGRACIADO ROBA HIJOS!**_

* * *

Mi suegro me demostró todo su amor- nótese el sarcasmo- en cada palabra de esa carta, vi que en el mismo papel estaba adjunta la primera pista. Este hombre no me daba buena espina. Analicé con cuidado la pulcra y letra fina que tenía mi próxima pista:

**_En lo azul profundo se oculta_**

**_Rugosa como una roca_**

**_Cuyo interior es lo que cuenta_**

**_Suzaku es un idiota_**

Un montón de venitas se formaron en mi frente mientras arrugaba el papel en mis manos: mi suegro sí que me odia. Pero no podía a ponerme a pensar en mi suegro maligno. Debía jugar su maquiavélico juego si quería ver de nuevo a mi ángel. No iba a comer el desayuno pensando en que estuviese dañado pero una pequeña nota ahí mismo.

_Puedes comer los platillos con confianza, Suzaku-kun, los ha preparado Lelouch. Mi marido no ha metido mano en ningún alimento. _

_Atte: ka-chan ^u^_

_Pdta.: Mantén los ojos abiertos, la ayuda sale de todas partes._

No entendí lo último que había dicho mi suegra pero le haría caso. Llevé la bandeja hacia el interior y procedí a comer: los platillos estaban deliciosos. Después de ello me di a la tarea de pensar en el acertijo de mi suegro ignorando la última línea. ¿Azul? ¿Profundo? ¡¿De qué rayos hablaba mi suegro?! Lo leí y releí varias veces sin dejar de pensar, ¿Cómo carajos iba a interpretarlo?

De nueva cuenta escuché leves golpes en la puerta y antes que nada vi un sobre deslizarse por debajo de la puerta. Lo cogí y lo abrí leyendo su contenido: había una única palabra.

_Agua_

Y como si algo hiciera clic en mi cabeza me asomé por la ventana viendo alrededor de los jardines del palacio y buscando agua en una gran cantidad. Y lo vi: el lago artificial del palacio. No perdí tiempo mientras corría hacia el mencionado lugar y luego me quedé a orillas de ahí. El lago se veía algo profundo y hasta una gran variedad de peces tenia. Me quité la ropa hasta quedarme en shorts y sin pensarlo me lancé al agua. ¡Estaba helada! Olvidé mi momento de frio y me puse a bucear buscando esa mentada cosa que decía el acertijo. Salía a tomar aire y seguía buscando el mentado objeto mencionado en el acertijo hasta que di con el: se trataba de una ostra de tamaño grande. La tomé y la llevé a la superficie nadando a la orilla. Al llegar a esta vi unas toallas dobladas junto con mi ropa y zapatos, un pequeño refrigerio y una nota. Me senté y abrí la nota más urgente:

**_El lugar de las travesuras_**

**_Paja, madera y ladrillos_**

**_Cuidado por varias figuras_**

**_Mi yerno es un cretino_**

Rompí la nota memorizando el acertijo y maldiciendo a mi maligno suegro. Ahora a leer la otra nota:

_Sigue adelante: has pasado la primera parte._

_Palabra amiga: Granero._

Miré hacia alrededor y vi a Kanon-san, Tianzi-san, Gilbert-san junto a sus pequeños y me saludaron desde lejos. Les devolví el saludo mientras me vestía y comía el refrigerio. Después me di a la tarea de buscar el granero hasta que di con el: estaba algo retirado del palacio y lleno de heno, mini establos y muchos animales. Juro que al entrar todos los animales me vieron muy pero muy feo, hasta los tiernos e inocentes pollitos. Busqué el objeto por todo el lugar hasta que lo vi: era una cajita de madera que colgaba de una viga. El problema era que debía pasar por toda esa barrera de animales para conseguirla.

—Todo sea por mi Lelouch.

Murmuré corriendo para alcanzar la caja pero enseguida me vi siendo atacado por una horda de gallinas furiosas, esquivé a las vacas malvadas y a los patos que revoloteaban. Pero luego fui embestido por un enorme cerdo rabioso que se sentía toro y continuaba embistiéndome hasta que me refugié en la cerca de un caballo.

—Por favor, ten piedad de mí.

Le imploré al caballo- un bello frisón negro sangre pura-debido a que estaba desesperado: estaba cansado, golpeado, magullado, picoteado, pateado, lleno de lodo, tierra, heno y quien sabe cuanta porquería más. El equino, al ver mi desastroso estado, se apiadó de mí dándome leves empujones con su enorme cabeza. Por eso digo que el mejor amigo del hombre es el caballo xD. Me asomé por la reja y vi al mendigo marrano esperando furioso por mí.

—Jodida bola de grasa: te voy a engordar más y más hasta que estalles y le diré a Lelouch que te haga chuletas y que te rellene con frutas secas y nueces: serás el platillo principal de mi boda.

Le amenacé y el mendigo puerco me chilló rabioso y retándome tallando su pata continuamente en el suelo como un toro a punto de embestir, me quedé pensando mientras retrocedía por la furia del porcino ¿Me iba a dejar vencer por un jamón con patas? Parándome con la valentía plasmada en mi cara abrí la reja para enfrentarme al puerco del mal y claramente escuchando la música del oeste y hasta pollitos rebotaban como bolas de rastrojo en el medio oeste. El puerco y yo nos veíamos cara a cara y peleándonos con la mirada.

—Lo siento, marranito apestoso, pero de esa caja depende mi boda con mi amado Lelouch y ni tu ni mi maligno suegro me van a detener. ¡A LA CARGA!

Corrí con mi grito de batalla al igual que el furibundo animal, y antes de que me embistiera de nuevo, lo usé de trampolín y brinqué atrapando la caja. Me sentí tan feliz por tenerla ya que estaba cada vez más cerca de mi ángel.

—¡LO LOGRÉ!

Grité en el aire pero no vi el enorme poste que estaba ahí y me estampé de lleno hasta caer en el suelo, sentí algo caer y estrellarse en mi cabeza y también algo escurrió. ¡Me habían caído huevos! Salí como pude con las malditas risas de los animales a mis espaldas y sintiéndome demasiado enfadado. Me quité el resto de huevo, cascarones, heno y tierra de mi cabeza y ropa y luego me senté en una roca para abrir la caja. Saqué el sobre y leí el siguiente acertijo:

**_En la mira más alta_**

**_El objeto está muy alejado_**

**_Para encontrarlo se escala_**

**_Suzaku, eres un bastardo_**

Ojalá Lelouch me perdone porque le patearía el trasero a su padre con mi Lancelot Albion por todas las maldades que me ha hecho. Me quité los cascarones, el heno, la tierra y el exceso de huevo de mi cabeza y ropa. Escuché el sonido de unas pezuñas, como si corrieran, venir hacia mi dirección. Me puse en guardia pensando en que nueva cosa había mandado mi suegro para mí cuando lo que vi fue una oveja con una canasta amarrada a su lomo. La oveja se detuvo frente a mí y baló fuertemente. Saqué la otra nota que venía en la canasta y la abrí para leerla.

_Sigue así, Suzaku-kun, ya queda menos. Tomate un breve receso para que te asees y comas algo._

_Consejo: el árbol más alto del palacio es el que guarda la pista siguiente._

Busqué alrededor y vi a mis salvadores, mis concuños y sus hijos, echándome porras escondidos en unos arbustos. Les tomé el consejo y fui al palacio para darme una ducha rápida y quitarme toda la suciedad del cuerpo. Mendigo suegrito del mal, me lleva la… mejor no lo digo. Después de unos veinte minutos, porque tardé mucho quitándome el huevo, pude salir ya listo para buscar el árbol más alto. Solo busqué muy poco ya que no estaba muy lejos del palacio, y en verdad estaba enorme: yo le calculo como unos veintinueve metros o más.

—Ya falta poco, mi amor, ya falta poco y podremos estar juntos.

Murmuré mientras comenzaba a escalar el enorme árbol pero noté algo a cada tramo que avanzaba: sentía mucho picor en las manos. ¡Maldición, el jodido árbol estaba cubierto de polvos pica pica! Me dejé caer en una rama mientras me rascaba y sintiéndome un estúpido porque al tocarme la piel con las manos me pasaba restos de polvo a todo el cuerpo.

—No me dejaré vencer por mi maldito suegro, no me dejaré vencer.

Y con esos pensamientos seguí escalando con un montón de comezón y sin dejarme caer porque si no sería comenzar otra vez y no quería más polvos. Seguí escalando hasta llegar a la cima del jodido árbol para encontrar una mendiga nota.

* * *

_Felicidades Kururugi Suzaku ( Maldito bastardo hijo de #"$"#$)_

_Has logrado mi desafío pero ni creas que te hayas librado de mí. No, no, no, no te libraras de mí nunca: estaré en tus pesadillas siendo el protagonista de estas, te torturaré, te haré sentir lo peor de lo peor, desearas nunca haberme conocido, jodido depravado roba hijos, vas a sentir el infierno en carne propia._

_Por cierto: no hubo tal secuestro. Me llevé a mi precioso bebe de paseo junto a mi esposa y mis hijos para pasar tiempo de calidad y hacerlo entrar en razón. El juego fue solo para hacerte sufrir un rato y decirte que es el inicio de tus pesadillas. XD._

_ATTE: Charles Di Britannia_

_Pdta.: ¿Ya mencioné que te odio y que eres un maldito bastardo roba hijos?_

* * *

Temblaba de la rabia mientras destrozaba el estúpido papel en miles de trozos y al hacer esto perdí el equilibrio y caí aterrizando sobre las ramas rompiéndolas en mi caída.

—¡TE ODIO MALDITO SUEGROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Terminé de caer aterrizando sobre un montón de hojas secas sintiéndome rabioso, frustrado y con instintos homicidas al 100. En definitiva, le patearé el culo a mi suegro en venganza. Mientras maquilaba mi venganza asesina en mi vista se posó ¿una alpaca? Y detrás de esta venían mis concuños y los niños los cuales me veían apesumbrado, pero con una pizca de alegría.

—Bienvenido a la familia Suzaku-kun.

Murmuró Kanon-san sosteniendo la correa de la alpaca mientras Gilbert-san y Tianzi-san me subían al lomo de esta y me llevaban de regreso a casa. Esto era solo el inicio de mi infierno TTnTT.

¡Esta familia está loca!

* * *

¿Qué les pareció el cap? No olviden comentar el cap se acepta de todo.

En el próximo cap: ahora es el turno de la suegra de Suzaku y además de que tendrán una muy pero muy interesante charla. No se lo pierdan.

Próximo capitulo: **_Momento de paz: mi dulce suegra_**.


	7. Momento de paz: mi dulce suegra

_**Hola hola mis queridas lectoras!**_

_**una disculpa por el retraso, pero como ya volvi a la escuela buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu podré publicarles los finas de semana o antes, pero no dejare de hacerlo.**_

_**Mil gracias por sus preciosos reviews, me encantan muchisisisiisiisisisisisisisimoooooooooooooooooooo**_

_**El cap va con dedicatoria especial para anySuzuki, Sasunaru Lover yaoii, marielsonar, riruka, the allen walker, pachi sensei y pao20. Seles quiere mucho y se les agradece por seguir este loco fic**_

_**No me extiendo como verdolaga y les dejo el cap :D**_

* * *

_**Momento de paz: mi dulce suegra**_

Debo decir que ese viaje en la alpaca rara y peluda del pequeño Kyoka, puesto que me sorprendió al saber que era suya junto a la oveja que me llevó la canasta, fue algo divertido puesto que en todo el camino el pequeño niño me miraba y se ponía rojito como una manzana de temporada. El único que entabló una conversación civilizada conmigo fue su hermano mayor Ryunosuke, el cual se declaraba mi ferviente admirador, creo es mi fiel seguidor. En todo el trayecto no pude parar de rascarme, la maldita comezón era realmente horrible.

—No te preocupes, Suzaku-san, ya casi llegamos- Kanon-san me sonrió mientras llevaba la correa de la alpaca peluda, de la mano llevaba al pequeño Ryunosuke mientras el pequeño Kyoka iba en el lomo de la alpaca mientras yo iba como un costal atrás de él. Los hijos de Odisseus iban con su madre y me daban unas miradas de aliento muy afectivas.

—Anímate, Suzaku-san, cuando yo me presenté como el novio de Cornelia su padre también me la puso difícil- Gilbert-san acomodó en sus brazos a su hijo mientras yo le miraba sorprendido. ¿También él fue víctima de mi suegro?

—¿De verdad, Gilbert-san?- el hombre me asintió acomodando sus lentes y los de su hijo.

—Pero con Cornelia nee fue más blando: ya que ella heredó ese horrible carácter al igual que Schneizel nii, mi suegro sabía que era una mujer con los suficientes pantalones para dominar a su marido. Así que dijo que con quien se atreviese a posar sus ojos en Lelouch nii, lo haría trizas y bailaría sobre ellas.

Me dejé caer por las palabras de Tianzi-san, ¡Mi suegro me iba a hacer la vida de cuadritos! TTnTT

Por fortuna llegamos al palacio donde con todo y alpaca entramos por la puerta grande, Jeremiah-san al vernos se puso algo blanco y contuvo una risa mientras que Kanon-san le pedía que arreglara no sé qué cosa mientras Tianzi-san y Gilbert-san me ayudaban a sentarme en el sofá. Me miré en el espejo de la sala admirando como había quedado: estaba todo golpeado, con hojas y ramas secasen mi cabeza, ropa y en no sé dónde más, mi piel estaba tan enrojecida que parecía un camarón, mi ropa estaba desgarrada por la caída. Esto no podía ser peor.

—¡Familia, hemos llegado!

De la nada, las puertas principales se abrieron revelando a Clovis el cual reía a carcajada suelta, seguido de él venían Euphemia, Nunnally, Guinevere, Odisseus, Schneizel, Cornelia, mi suegra, mi suegro y mi ángel. Odisseus fue directo a su esposa y a sus hijos al igual que Cornelia y Schneizel, el cual luego de abrazar y besar las cabecitas de sus hijos besó a su esposo y luego le dio un beso y una caricia a su pancita. Mi ángel me buscó con la mirada hasta que me vió.

—¡Suzaku, ¿Qué te pasó?! ¡¿Qué fue lo que te ocurrió?!- mi novio corrió horrorizado hacia mi dirección para evaluar mi estado mientras mi suegra, de manera muy discreta, les agradecía a sus hijos políticos por la ayuda. Mi suegro junto a mis dos cuñados malignos, Cornelia y Schneizel, sonreían de manera macabra mientras mis demás cuñados me veían apesumbrados.

—Estoy bien amor, no te preocupes- le tranquilicé siendo sorprendido por un beso realmente apasionado que me dio. Pude escuchar los chillidos extasiados de mi suegra, Euphemia y Nunnally y también sentí el aura asesina de los tres demonios presentes.

―¡KURURUGI! ¡QUITA TUS GARRAS PERVERTIDAS DE MI BEBE!

—Papá, sé que esto lo ocasionaste tu- mi Lelouch rompió el besó y miró a mi suegro de una manera no muy bonita que digamos- ¿Qué tienes que decir en tu defensa?

—Sol estaba evaluando que él no fuera un aprovechado- respondió de manera inocente mi suegro con una cara de que no rompe ni un plato. En fracción de segundos, Lelouch y su madre compartieron unas miradas muy raras y luego mi ángel miró a mi suegro.

―Papá, ¿Me acompañas a mi habitación? Necesito hablar contigo.

Mi suegro no pudo replicar ya que la mirada demasiado macabra de mi ángel no dio lugar para replicas. Mi novio se perdió en el pasillo mientras mi suegro me dedicaba una mirada fea y molesta.

―Vas a ver a la salida, desgraciado roba hijos.

―Sí, sí, como digas querido, ahora mueve tu trasero hacia la habitación de Lulu y no rezaré porque te tenga piedad. Así que largo- increíblemente, de veras fue increíble, mi suegra le dio una patada, ignorando que estaba usando un ampón vestido, en el trasero a mi suegro que lo mandó a volar hasta el otro extremo del pasillo. Luego esta rió de manera tranquila para posar su vista en mí- muy bien, ahora me toca charlar a mí. Kanon-chan, ¿Ya está listo lo que pedí?

―Hai, ka-san, todo está listo- sonrió acariciando su abultado estomago mientras los niños daban saltitos queriendo tocarlo también. Mientras Kanon-san se sentaba en el sofá siguiente para que sus hijos tocaran su pancita, Schneizel frunció el ceño como que queriendo preguntar acerca de qué pero cuando iba a hacerlo mi suegra no lo dejó.

―Son cosas de donceles y mujeres, hijo, así que no metas tus narices ahí.-mi suegra se acercó hacia ellos y acarició la pancita de Kanon-san- Kanon-chan, deberías irte a descansar: él bebe, mis pequeños nietos y tú lo necesitan. Schneizel, te los llevas cargando a su habitación de inmediato.- mi cuñado no lo pensó dos veces ante la orden de su madre tomando a su esposo en brazos mientras sus dos hijos eran subidos a sus hombros como dos pequeños koalas.

―De acuerdo, madre, nos despedimos de todos: Kanon, niños, despídanse de la abuela y de los presentes.

―Buenas noches a todos, descansen y nos veremos mañana.

―Buenas noches, abuelita, y a todos.

―¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Los amos bebes! X3.

Schneizel se desapareció de ahí llevándose a su familia con ellos, el mismo procedimiento pasó para con las dos familias anteriores quedándonos en la sala únicamente Clovis, mi suegra y Jeremiah-san. Guinevere se marchó después de dar las buenas noches junto a Nunnally y Euphemia.

―Muy bien: Clovis, ayuda a llevar a Suzaku-kun a la sala azul y Jeremiah-san, lleve a Pan-chan al establo.

―Sí, mi lady.

―Ya voy, madre, vamos cuñadito que hoy te toca un poco de alivio.

El mayordomo se llevó a la alpaca, la cual quería seguir a su pequeño dueño, al establo mientras mi cuñado me llevaba a la mencionada alcoba azul. El lugar era muy bonito, lleno de pinturas, retratos de la familia, objetos invaluables, una mega sofá tipo cama realmente cómoda y pachoncito- que fue donde mi cuñado me dejó- entre otras cosas más. Y todo en color azul en varias tonalidades. Pronto entró mi suegra con unas mantas y una olla llena de algo viscoso y de dudosa apariencia.

―Suzaku-kun, quítate la ropa y quédate en interiores.

Salté de la cama tan rojo como una manzana: ¡¿Qué me iba a hacer mi suegra?! Ella rió al ver mi expresión mientras me tranquilizaba con una mirada.

―No te espantes, Suzaku-kun, no te haré nada. Ya tuviste suficiente con lo que te hizo mi marido.

Volví a la cama mientras ella se volvía a la olla y yo temblaba por lo que era. No podía dejar de hacerlo ¿Y si era algo que me mataría? ¿O si era un ácido y me dejaba deforme? ¿O si me violaba? ¡Buaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Pero al contrario, cuando sentí esa sustancia fría y viscosa sobre mis piernas la comezón, la irritación y el dolor que sentía, se desapareció lentamente. No pude evitar suspirar de alivio por la sensación.

―Gracias, ka-chan.

―De nada, querido, es una compensación por soportar los espantos de mi marido.

―También le agradezco mucho el que me haya ayudado en ello- hundí más mi cabeza en el almohadón mientras ella seguía esparciendo la cosa viscosa en mi piel- sin su ayuda jamás lo hubiese logrado.

―No fue nada, además de que debía hacerlo- Gino tenía razón: esta mujer era la bondad en persona- Yo dirigiré esto porque mi marido no tiene la autoridad para ello. Suzaku-kun, háblame de tus sentimientos acerca de mi bebe, cuéntame de todo a todo.

―Ka-chan, yo lo amo desde el primer momento en que le vi- miré a mi suegra con absoluta sinceridad y hablando con franqueza- le amo con todo mi corazón. Él es mi todo, mi vida, mi media naranja. Lelouch lo es todo para mí. No hay nada en el que no me guste, es mi ángel en pocas palabras. No puedo dejar de pensar ni un solo segundo en él, ocupa mi mente a cada instante, le quiero mucho, más de lo que usted pueda imaginarse.

―Háblame de ese accidente que tuvo, me sorprendió mucho cuando lo dijo- mi suegra bajó su mirada poniéndose melancólica y triste. Yo por mi parte, me sentí peor.

―Para mí fue más difícil ese suceso: fui yo quien le encontró- mi suegra me miró sorprendida y procedió a secarme las lágrimas que se me habían escapado, hablar de ese tema me era muy difícil- yo había ido a buscarlo a la cafetería para llevarlo de sorpresa a un concierto de violines al cual quería ir, su asistente me dijo que había tenido que salir de la ciudad y no tardaría en volver. Al ir a mi casa encontré el auto al fondo de una vereda, bajé y lo vi: estaba inconsciente, sangrando… me sentía a morir en ese instante. Lo saqué del auto rogándole que despertara en vano, quería que esto fuese una pesadilla, que no fuese real. Lelouch no podía morirse en mis brazos. Después de ello, Lelouch tuvo que lidiar con las secuelas emocionales a partir de ahí, ni sus amigos ni yo lo dejamos solos. Fue la experiencia más terrible para mí. Creí que mi temor más grande se haría realidad.

―Debió haber sido muy terrible para ti, Suzaku-kun, te estoy muy agradecida el que le hayas salvado la vida a mi pequeño bebe. No cabe duda de que eres el hombre perfecto para mi Lelouch.

―Gracias ka-chan.

―Además, mi bebe también es un suertudo: mira que conseguirse a semejante partidazo- mi suegra me miró de una manera muy rara- eres joven, guapo, con una profesión muy hermosa, cariñoso, amable, con semejante cuerpazo, sexy, eres el hijo del ministro de Japón. En pocas palabras, eres todo un ardiente y sensual bomboncito x3.

― ¿Cómo sabe que soy el hijo del ministro de Japón?- pregunté confuso y sonrojado por los halagos y por ese detalle que me había dicho mi suegra. La cual salió de sus fantasías para reír de manera fresca.

―Oh, Suzaku-kun, se me pasó decirte eso. Tu madre y yo somos muy amigas, casi hermanas- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Mi suegra y mi madre eran amigas!- cuando Akane-chan (**_N.A: queridas lectoras me inventé el nombre de la madre puesto que no lo recuerdo, si alguien es tan amable que me corrija porfa)_** me llamó, después de no hablarnos por casi tres años, para decirme que su retoño ya tenía un novio bonito, lindo y sensual de ojos bonitos y sonrisa encantadora no pude evitar pensar en mi bebe. Llámalo el sexto sentido wiiiiiiiiiiiiiii.

―Vaya que el mundo es muy pequeño- reí ya más tranquilo y más aliviado de mis dolencias. Mi suegra es la mejor.

―Debo ser sincera, Suzaku-kun, como toda madre tengo un instinto único para mis hijos pero con Lelouch, por ser mi único hijo doncel, eso rebasa los límites- mi suegra se levantó del borde y caminó hacia unos muebles, abrió un cajón y sacó un mega álbum para enseñármelo- cuando me enteré de que lo estaba esperando, para mí fue una sorpresa porque no había pensado en tener más hijos. Charles junto con mis demás hijos andaban muy contentos, aunque Euphy estaba un poco celosa por ser la más pequeña. Yo por lo personal estaba feliz por el nuevo bebe, lo iba a querer y a amar muchísimo.

"Pero cuando tenía seis meses de embarazo, tuve un accidente: había caído por las escaleras, desperté en el hospital demasiado aturdida y adolorida. Un médico y varias enfermeras estaban ahí al igual que mi esposo, yo quería saber cómo estaba él bebe, no me importaba como estaba yo. El médico me dijo que al ingresarme me practicaron una ecografía y que mi bebe no presentaba latidos- mi suegra sollozó quitando las lágrimas de sus mejillas- no quería aceptar que mi bebe no estuviese vivo, no podía aceptarlo. Charles estaba devastado, nuestro bebe había muerto. Inesperadamente, había sentido sus pataditas de nueva cuenta. Al practicarme de nuevo una ecografía, vimos que mi bebe estaba vivo y su corazoncito estaba latiendo. Fue un susto terrible, pensar que mi Lulu no llegase a vivir.

"Aunque tuve que estarme en el hospital por el resto de mi embarazo, mis niños y mi cuñado fueron un gran apoyo al igual que Charles. Cada uno de ellos le tomó un cariño y afecto demasiado obsesivo a Lulu, en especial Cornelia y Schneizel, ya que ellos vieron cuando me caí. Clovis le insistía a Lulu, lo que un niño de cinco años pudiese decirle a un no nato, de que jugaría con él y lo iba a querer mucho. Euphy, ella le decía que lo llevaría de compras junto a Guinevere y que Odisseus gastaría sus mesadas en cosas para ellos. Aunque en ese entonces no sabíamos el sexo porque Lulu era algo movedizo al momento de las ecografías.

"El día del parto ocurrió sin contratiempos ni mayores complicaciones, realmente fue un alivio el que Lulu no tuviese complicaciones al momento de nacer. Cuando nos enteramos de su sexo, Charles se puso a gritar como un loco y creo de ahí nacieron sus instintos homicidas pensando en cuanto su bebe creciera. Al igual que mis demás hijos.

―Y como no hacerlo: estas son fotografías de Lelouch cuando nació y era un bebito.

Mi suegra abrió un álbum revelando fotografías que abarcaban las ecografías y realmente me enternecí cuando vi la primera fotografía de Lelouch siendo un recién nacido: una bolita sonrosada con sus ojitos apenas abiertos y oscuros, su pequeña cabecita estaba cubierta de una muy fina pelusa de cabellito negro, sus cachetitos tan rojitos como un par de manzanas, su boquita algo roja siendo levemente tapada por sus pequeños puñitos. Toda esa bolita tan tierna y adorable estaba envuelta en una manta azul y siendo cargada por mi suegra la cual en la fotografía lucia muy cansada pero también muy feliz. En otra imagen salía mi tierno novio bebe en la cama con un mameluco azul pálido con gorrito y siendo rodeado por todos sus chibi hermanos: hasta Gino salía ahí. Junto a una niña rubia de desconocida existencia, tal vez una sobrina o pariente cercano. En otra aparecía muy sonriente en los brazos de Schneizel mientras este lo abrazaba de manera posesiva y con un brillo raro en los ojos al igual que en otra misma pero ahora en los brazos de mi suegro el cual sonreía como un psicópata idiota. Salía en más y más fotos de bebe y con sus padres y demás hermanos. Todo un querubín.

―Estas son cuando estaba más grandecito.

Las fotografías cambiaron a un Lelouch desde que cumplió su primer añito hasta que llegaba a los ocho o nueve años. Se veía tan adorable de pequeño, claro que siempre acompañado de sus hermanos, mi suegra y mi odioso suegro. ¡Mi novio es adorable!

―Aquí es cuando lo llevé por primera vez al colegio, fue un día divertido.

Se veía la fotografía de mi suegra despidiéndose de un pequeño Lelouch el cual llevaba un uniforme de túnica color azul marino con gorrito y mi suegro lloraba como una magdalena con un drama que no lo creía posible. Ahí también estaba la niña aquella mirando con una gota en la cabeza todo aquello y se reía de mi suegro.

―Aquí es cuando asistió al festival de primavera en Pendragón, awww ¡Se veía tan tierno!

Y mi suegra no mentía: ¡Lelouch se veía sumamente adorable! Y como no, estaba en la fotografía luciendo en un trajecito de leoncito y sosteniendo un papel con el primer lugar del mencionado festival. Como no iba a ganar, ¡Era el leoncito más tierno!

―Esta es cuando Schneizel tuvo que irse al colegio de la nueva Britannia, Lulu lloró mucho cuando se fue.

Vi extrañado la foto donde Lelouch de algunos seis años abrazaba con unas enormes lágrimas en sus ojitos a un Schneizel de algunos quince años. Lo más curioso de la imagen era que Schneizel estaba peor que Lelouch, el lloraba a mares.

―En esta está a bordo del Gawain, el Knightmare Frame de Schneizel- ahora mi ángel aparecía un poco más grande, como de unos ocho años en la cabina de ese mencionado Knightmare Frame junto a Schneizel el cual llevaba puesto su traje de caballero.

―En esta Odisseus está enseñándole a Lelouch algunas lecciones de matemáticas.

Vi con una gota en la cabeza a la foto donde mi cuñado, de algunos 19 años, estaba en algún despacho enseñándole a mi pobre novio el cual contaba con algunos ocho años. Digo que pobre de mi novio porque en la imagen, mi cuñado lo ahogaba en libros.

―En esta Euphy junto con Guinevere lo habían vestido de niña. ¡Hasta le pusieron Luluko!

Reí por la imagen donde las dos mencionadas habían vestido a mi novio, de algunos diez años, con un vestido morado intenso y además le habían puesto peluca. Parecía una chica muy guapa, pero yo lo prefería doncel.

―En esta sale jugando con Clovis, aunque hasta la fecha mi hijo casanova siempre pierde contra mi bebe.

Pude apreciar en la imagen a un Lelouch de trece años reír mientras un Clovis más grande de casi veinte años chillaba indignado. Al parecer jugaban al ajedrez, el juego maestro y favorito de mi ángel.

Mi suegra me enseñó infinidad de fotografías de mi novio, coincidiendo en algo: Lelouch era adorable y muy lindo. Quería ese álbum para mí, y ya sabía cómo conseguirlo.

―Ka-chan, ¿Usted es una fujoshi verdad?

―Por supuesto, Suzaku-kun: yo dirijo la Asociación Internacional de Apoyo al Fujoshismo. Soy una fujoshi de hueso colorado- a mi suegra le salieron llamitas de pasión en los ojos mientras levantaba un puño al aire victoriosa- Apoyo al yaoi y junto a mis subordinados fui yo quien unió a mi lindo yerno Kanon-chan y a mi Schneizel.

Perfecto, todo era perfecto. Era hora de jugarme el todo por el todo.

―Ka-chan, ¿Qué le parece si le catafixio ese álbum de fotografías de Lelouch por uno de nosotros dos cuando empezamos nuestro noviazgo? Hay mucho yaoi y hasta videos.

A mi suegra se le encendieron los ojos más que las luces de las vegas en pleno apogeo y sonrió más que el gato de Alicia por lo que le había dicho. Agitó mi mano sellando nuestro acuerdo.

―Tenemos un trato, querido Suzaku-kun, y como bono plus no le diré a nadie su secretito.

―¿Cuál secretito, ka-chan?- mi suegra sonrió malvada y maliciosa.

―¿Creíste que no me daría cuenta? Yo sé perfectamente que mí bebe ya no es virgen y tú tampoco- me quedé blanco por eso y hasta congelado- Culpa a mi sexto sentido pero no te preocupes: no hablaré de ello. Moooo, si hubiera estado ahí, viéndolos a ambos hacer el amor Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…

Mi suegra estaba loca, es buena gente pero estaba loca.

* * *

Me quedé en la habitación azul esa noche puesto que no me podía mover por las vendas que me puso mi suegra y porque la cama estaba muy cómoda. Lo que me despertó fueron tres cosas: los rayos del sol que me dieron al rostro, el aroma a café y panecillos, y los besos de mi novio.

―Buenos días, amor.

Abrí los ojos y vi a Lelouch vistiendo una túnica britannian en color azul medio de mangas largas y pantalón liso. Miré a mí alrededor buscando algo que me atacara y él solo suspiró riendo levemente.

―Tranquilo, Suzaku, mi padre no saldrá a atacarte.

Eso me hizo acordarme de algo: desde anoche no supe nada de él ni de mi suegro.

―Mi amor, ¿Qué le dijiste a tu padre?

―No hablemos de eso, Suzaku, mejor desayunemos. Hoy me toca consentirte.

Le hice caso mientras Lelouch me alimentaba dándome pequeños bocaditos porque no me podía mover por las vendas. Debo admitir que esto esta genial. Me salí al baño de esa estancia para darme una rápida ducha sintiéndome tan fresco como una lechuga por la cosa viscosa de mi suegra. ¡Hacia maravillas! Al salir del baño envuelto en una bata de seda negra me vi empujado hacia la cama y siendo atacado a besos por Lelouch, el cual estaba en una bata azul. No me detuve llenándolo de besos y caricias y despojándolo de su bata para con mis labios recorrer toda su fina y tersa piel desnuda. Ambos ya estábamos en interiores cuando unos chillidos emocionados provenir de algún lugar cercano nos detuvieron.

Ambos volteamos demasiado agitados y despeinados a uno de los cuadros más grandes que muy lentamente cambiaba la imagen del paisaje que tenía para darle lugar a mi suegra, a mis cuñados Clovis, Euphy y Nunnally, a mis concuños Kanon-san, Gilbert-san y Tianzi-san, y en otra pantalla al lado de mi suegra estaba…¡¿MI MADRE?! Todos ellos estaban con palomitas, dulces, refrescos, ¿Y lentes de tercera dimensión?

―¡Hola hijito! ¡Hola Lulu-chan!

―Ustedes sigan en lo suyo, Suzaku-kun, hagan de cuenta como que no estamos- mi suegra comió un puñado de palomitas y sacó una cámara profesional ya encendida para grabarnos. Iba a replicar cuando Lelouch me tumbó en la cama llenándome de besos y caricias muy subidas de tono logrando que nuestro "publico" chillara extasiado por las candentes escenas que estábamos dándoles.

―L-Lelouch, n-no p-podemos…

―Oh, sí podemos. Es su pago por ayudarme a vengarme de papa.

Eso me sacó de orbita poniéndome en mi primera duda. Rodé cambiando las posiciones y poniéndome encima de Lelouch besándolo con más lujuria y pasión arrancándole gemidos llenos de éxtasis y haciendo que se retorciera de placer.

―Un momento Lelouch, ¿Dónde está tu padre? ¿Qué le hicieron?

Como respuesta obtuve una suave pero maliciosa sonrisa.

* * *

EN ALGUN LUGAR, UN MUY LEJANO LUGAR EN LO PROFUNDO DEL BOSQUE

Se podía observar a Charles Di Britannia colgando atrapado en una esfera de cera y seda de araña, quien sabe cómo la harían, muy resistente y únicamente sobresaliendo su cabeza. Cabe decir que el hombre estaba que ardían los mil infiernos y hasta humito sacaba.

―No puedo creer que mi bebe me hubiese dicho todo eso, y no puedo creer que Marianne junto a mis queridos hijos políticos y nietos estuviesen involucrados- la esfera se balanceaba de un lado a otro porque era empujada a cabezazos por la pequeña alpaca, la oveja y un borrego muy cornudo- Pero esto es culpa de Kururugi Suzaku, ¡MALDITO BASTARDO ROBA HIJOS! ¡EN CUANTO ME LIBERE ME LAS PAGARAS! ¡LO JUROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Y así, Charles Di Britannia pasó a ser la piñata de los tres animalitos de granja. Todo esto por hacer enojar a su amado bebe.

* * *

Y A LAS PUERTAS DEL PALACIO PENDRAGÓN

―Creo que elegí el peor momento para regresar.

Gino se encogió en una forma chibi muy aterrada al escuchar el grito de su tio mientras se aferraba a sus maletas.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció el cap? Jejeje no olviden comentar el cap porfa se acepta de todo y nos leeremos dentro de muy pronto.

En el próximo capítulo la tierna parejita le tocará pasar la prueba del hermano mayor. ¿Qué pasará en el siguiente cap? ¿Qué le deparará a Suzaku en las manos de Odisseus? ¿La suegra tendrá su preciado álbum? ¿El suegro logrará la venganza? No se lo pierdan.

Próximo capitulo: **_El despreocupado Odisseus. _**


	8. El despreocupado Odisseus

_**Hola Hola mis queridas lectoras**_

_**Feliz dia de San Valentin!**_

_**Felicitaciones a todas aquellas las que tienen pareja pasenselo a lo grande**_

_**y las que somos solteras... a disfrutar de la solteria que ya llegara el principe azul jejejejeje**_

_**les tengo mi regalo de san valentin**_

_**el cap va con dedicatoria especial para anySuzuki, the allen walker, pao20, pachi sensei, riruka, Sasunaru Lover yaoii y marielsonar. Gracias por seguir mi fic!**_

_**Se les quiere muchooooooooooooooooooo**_

_**Recuerden que aun sigue la convocatoria para la eleccion del nuevo fic: pasense por mi perfil para que cheken las ideas de fics y decidan por la que mas les gusta, ademas de saber si quieren que haya secuela de la rosa de britannia. :D me lo dejan saber en sus reviews :D**_

* * *

**El despreocupado Odisseus**

* * *

Después de mi escena de pasión con Lelouch, me di otro baño porque quedé pegostioso: no sean malpensados. Resulta que tanto Lelouch y yo usamos miel y chocolate para "divertirnos" mutuamente y quedamos así. Lástima que nos tuvimos que bañar en estancias separadas porque ya habíamos escuchado a mi cuñado Schneizel rondar por ahí y no quería ser víctima suya aun. Menuda suerte que Kanon-san salió, de quien sabe dónde, para llevarse a su marido lejos y que Lelouch y yo pudiésemos escapar.

Me cambié por un conjunto deportivo casual en colores verdes y marrones mientras a mi puerta tocaban de manera un poco insistente. Me extrañé un poco mientras procedía a abrir y no notar a nadie en la puerta. De nueva cuenta sentí unos tironcitos en mi pantalón y vi al bajar mi mirada al pequeño Kyoka sostener un sobre blanco con su carita toda roja. ¡Se veía tan tierno! Tomé el sobre y el pequeño salió corriendo a lo que sus pequeñas piernitas podían. Abrí el sobre dándome instrucciones precisas y concisas:

_El desayuno será en los jardines Suzaku-kun. No tardes, Lulu te espera ansioso._

_Ka-chan x3._

No desobedecí a las órdenes de mi suegra puesto que como ella es quien manda, mejor hay que darle por su lado. Fui rápidamente hacia los jardines para buscar a mi ángel pero me encontré a toda la familia además de mi ángel y Gino estaba entre ellos.

—Suzu-chan, que alegría poder verte de nuevo- me saludó mi rubio amigo mientras le devolvía el saludo y ambos fuimos fulminados por las miradas crueles de mi suegro.

—Par de vagos, me las pagarán. Ahora sigues tu Gino, que ni mi nii-san te salvará de esta.

Siempre tuve curiosidad por saber cómo era que Lelouch y Gino eran familia, supongo que alguno de los padres de este era familiar de mi suegro. Nunca se lo pregunté a Gino puesto que siempre evadía mis preguntas. Me hablaba mucho de su papá, pero se abstenía de hablar del otro. Pero eso es harina de otro costal.

—ToT papi- lloriqueó mi pobre amigo echándose en forma chibi al regazo de mi suegra la cual salió de inmediato a su rescate.

—Querido, no hagas sufrir a Gino-chan. ¿Qué acaso no temes a la ira de mi adorado cuñado?

Pellízquenme pero no estoy soñando: la cara de mi suegro se puso peor que la de las fujoshis cuando les dicen que el yaoi se extinguió xD.

—Además, debo agradecerle a Gino-chan por unir a la parejita. X3

Mi suegra teniendo yaoi a la vista lo demás le valía un gorro. Discretamente me acerqué tomando asiento junto a Lelouch y por debajo de la meza tomé su mano logrando que sonriera de manera cálida.

—Sí, Marianne ojee-chan, pero me regresé puesto que tenemos que planear la boda de mi Lulu-chan- eso le valió unas cuantas mirada asesinas a Gino- por ejemplo como yo soy el padrino del novio varón debo ayudarle a los detalles que lo involucren.

—Un momento, Lulu-chan, ¿Ya tienes madrina o padrino?- Euphemia le miró y los demás también. Lelouch se sonrojó sin saber que decir o hacer. Aunque ya me sospechaba a quien le diría.

—M-mi padrino será Rollo-kun.

—¡Lulu! ¡Yo quiero ser la madrina!

—No puedo, Euphy nee, es que me ponen en un dilema y no quiero que haya peleas entre ustedes- y lo que decía Lelouch era muy cierto, las hermanas se veían como si eso fuese una manzana de la discordia- además, Rollo-kun ha estado algo solitario y quiero que se anime.

Tampoco le había preguntado a Lelouch acerca del pequeño Rollo-kun pero luego lo haría. Mi suegra preguntó quién era el chico y mi tierno novio le contó acerca de él.

—Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ¡Qué bien!

Mi suegra de seguro ya anda maquilando un plan en su fujoshi mente, y de seguro no será nada bueno. Pero bueno, es mi suegra y mejor tenerla de mi lado.

—Suzaku-san, como hermanos de Lelouch que somos, hemos hablado entre nosotros y hace un par de horas hemos llegado a un acuerdo de lo que haremos para ver si eres digno de tener nuestra bendición.

Demonios, me había olvidado de los hermanos de Lelouch. Si mi suegro era de armas tomar, no quería pensar en lo que harían sus hijos. Aunque no me intimidé por las palabras de Nunnally, no me dejaría asustar y debía ser valiente. Ya pasé por un obstáculo muy grande- entiéndase mi suegro- tengo un gran apoyo- eso se traduce como mi suegra anexando a mis concuños- y sobre todo: tengo un excelente motivo para estar luchando- ese es mi bello novio-.

—Estoy de acuerdo en ello Nunnally-san.

—Llámame Nunnally onee-chan, Suzaku-san n.n

Genial, otra aliada a la bolsa. Ya podía dar saltos de felicidad. Según Gino, mi ángel tiene un aprecio muy especial por su hermana menor. Y teniéndola a ella de mi lado eran más puntos extras.

—Quien empieza la rueda de pruebas seré yo- Odisseus se paró con un porte elegante- seguirá después Schneizel nii, luego Clovis nii, sigue Guinevere nee, luego Cornelia nee, siguiendo Euphy nee y al último Nunnally nee. Mañana al amanecer comienzan las pruebas.

Demonios, me pusieron a los mayores para iniciar. No me preocupaba por Odisseus, se le veía en la persona que es del tipo tranquilo y pacifista. La verdadera fiera masculina es Schneizel: ese sí que me aterra pensar en lo que me hará.

—Luego llevaremos a Lulu para que vea su ajuar para la boda, recorreremos las tiendas para encontrar el mejor- Euphemia ya andaba fantaseando y Nunnally se le unió de pronto. Mi suegra no se quedó atrás, ella ya hacia las listas de las tiendas y de no sé qué más

—Podemos ir a la joyería principal de Pendragón, y luego visitar a Luigi-san para que sea el asesor para elegir la luna de miel.- sonrió Kanon-san acariciando su pancita y haciendo que su marido escupiese el jugo que tomaba.

—¡Kanon! ¡¿Qué estás diciendo?! ¡¿Cómo osas traicionarme dándole armas a mi enemigo?!

—Oh, querido, no interfieras. Que él cuenta con todo mi permiso- mi suegra se apareció al lado de su hijo nombrado con una sonrisa y un aura tétrica en el fondo- o ¿Acaso estas contradiciéndome?

—No mami n.

—Así me gusta, hijito x3. Es más, con Clovis, Odisseus, Gino, Gilbert-san y tú llevarán a Suzaku-kun a que elija el ajuar que usará en la boda.

Reí apenado por la situación: aunque sé que mi suegro será todo lo imponente y mandón de lo que sea, pero quien lleva las riendas de la familia y demás es mí adorada suegra.

—Bueno, no se diga más: terminemos de desayunar.

Mi suegra dio fin a esto y terminamos nuestros alimentos. Cada quien se fue a lo suyo mientras yo me quedaba con Lelouch y sus pequeños sobrinos.

—Suzaku oji-san, ¿Te llevarás a Lulu oji-chan a vivir lejos?

El pequeño hijo de Odisseus, el pequeño Takeshi, me miró con ojitos expectantes siendo secundado por su hermanita y demás primos. Ciertamente, el niño tocó un punto que dejé inexistente: ¿Dónde viviríamos después de la boda? ¿En Britannia o en Japón?

—N-no lo sé, Takeshi-kun, Lelouch y yo aún no lo hemos hablado pero lo resolveremos pronto.

—No te lo lleves, no te lo lleves- lloriqueó la niña abrazándose a la pierna de mi novio mientras este la alzaba en sus brazos y besaba sus mejillas.

—Mika-chan, no pienses en ello aún.

—Lelouch nii, debo llevarme a los niños para planear la prueba. Volveremos pronto.

Tianzi-san se llevó a sus hijos dándonos un guiño mientras se marchaba. Únicamente nos quedamos con los sobrinos restantes. El hijo mayor de Schneizel me veía como si yo fuese su ídolo, el pequeño Kyoka me veía más rojo que una manzana y el pequeño Taiki me sonreía de manera amigable.

—Oji-san, oji-san, ¿Eras el Knight of Zero? ¿Aun conservas el traje? ¿Y el Lancelot?...- el pequeño me invadía de preguntas y daba saltos a mi alrededor demasiado excitado. Sonreí por su entusiasmo y le despeiné el cabello de manera amistosa.

—Así es Ryunosuke-kun, si a las tres preguntas y luego te llevaré para darte un paseo en el Lancelot Albion, la versión mejorada del original.

—¡Genial!

El pequeño se puso a dar saltos como si fuese una pelota rebotona ajeno a que yo era el enemigo de su padre por el momento. Miré al pequeño Kyoka, el cual estaba en los brazos de mi novio, y le sonreí de manera amigable. El chiquitín se puso de un tono rojo furioso escondiendo su carita en el pecho de Lelouch.

—¡Es una monada!- declaramos ambos y reímos y el otro pequeño, el hijo de Cornelia, pidió ser cargado siendo yo el que lo hizo.

—Oji-san, ¿Nos llevan por un helado?

—Claro, además de que tengo que llevármelos porque no he pasado tiempo con ustedes. Solo voy a resolver un par de cositas y listo.

Y en efecto, Lelouch y yo llevamos a sus sobrinos al centro de Pendragón a disfrutar de un helado. Que me sorprendió que Lelouch pidiera una copa extra grande, pero eso fue porque ya llevaba tiempo que no comía de ese helado. Al llegar al palacio vimos a Gino colgar de cabeza pidiendo ayuda porque lo bajaran. Entre Lelouch y yo lo bajamos en lo que los niños nos echaban aguas.

—Gracias, Suzu-chan, Lulu-chan, me han salvado de la ira de mi tío.

—Ni que digas, a mí ya me ha hecho unas cuantas maldades- suspiré recordando por lo que me hizo pasar mi suegro.

—Vámonos a tu alcoba, Lulu-chan, que mi tío fue por su garrote para usarme de piñata.

Todos corrimos a la alcoba de mi novio para escondernos de mi suegro. Lo que me encanta de la habitación de Lelouch son tres cosas: la primera es la vista, tiene una gran vista impresionante hacia los bosques y montañas de Pendragón; la segunda, los silloncitos puff que te invitan a dejarte caer en ellos y la tercera: las puertas que conectan a su habitación y la mía, eso lo descubrí recién hoy.

—Gino, ¿Hay alguna novedad?

—Las únicas novedades son estas: Las enfermeras ya se están organizando para lo de las damas de boda, creo que hasta ya contactaron a Euphy y a Marianne ojee-chan- enumeró Gino mientras se dejaba caer en un sillón puff con Taiki en sus brazos-; creo que Lakshata-san vendrá a hacerle arreglos a los Knightmare Frames, en especial al mío, al Lancelot, al Mordred, al Guren y al Shinkirou- ese es el de Lulu-chan y porque quería darte una sorpresa, peque-, y me enteré que Toudou-sensei se ha peleado con su mujer y han decidido separarse.

—Qué triste es eso, pobre de Toudou-san- suspiró mi novio sin soltar al pequeño Kyoka mientras yo hacía lo mismo pero con Ryunosuke. Pobre del sensei, debe de estar pasándola pésimo.

—Aunque ya había rumores de años atrás donde decían que ya tenían problemas con su matrimonio.

—Pero aun así es muy feo que pase eso.

—Bueno, hablemos de otras cosas más alegres: las chicas quieren hacerle su despedida de soltero a Lulu y nosotros te la haremos a ti, Suzu-chan. Ya están más puestas que un calcetín para llevarse a Lulu-chan a que pase una noche muy divertida. Aunque conociéndolas…

—¡Ni sueñes con eso Gino! ¡No permitiré que Lelouch vea a otros tipos en cueros y bailándole descaradamente en un antro de dudosa reputación! – le gruñí por la idea que me planteó: Lelouch no tendría esa mendiga despedida de soltero. Primero que me mate mi suegro.

—Pero no me iré a un antro, Suzaku- rió mi ángel dándome un beso y tomándome desprevenido- quería proponerles acerca de ir a un spa nuevo que acaba de abrir Clovis nii.

—P-Pero amor, se nota que no conoces a Kallen ni a Anya, y más cuando se junta Lakshata-san. ¡Esa mujer es más pervertida que el abuelo Roshi!

—Tonterías, además es mi despedida de soltero. ¿Acaso no confías en mí?

—Por supuesto que confío en ti, en quien no confío es en ellas.

Sí, ellas junto a mi suegra son más peligrosas que la peste, la cólera y el malamen xD.

Por la tarde estaba revisando mis correspondencias electrónicas pero no encontré nada interesante. Estaba tan aburrido e iba a pedirle a Lelouch que fuésemos de paseo cuando entró por la puerta una figura negra que me hizo chillar por el susto. La misteriosa figura me hizo señas para que la siguiera. Lo hice temeroso y no pensando en que pasaría después. Llegamos a un apartado en el bosque donde estaba el hermano mayor de Lelouch, Odisseus, el cual estaba sentado en una especie de trono con una meza con té y galletas, y también una silla muy elegante frente de él. Al verme se levantó y me indicó que me sentara en dicha silla, lo hice sintiéndome un poco nervioso.

—Tranquilízate, Suzaku-san, no voy a comerte. Solamente quiero interrogarte.

—Fiu, y yo que pensé que me matarías jeje- reí de manera tensa y nerviosa.

—Oh, Suzaku-san, por supuesto que tengo muchas ganas de matarte pero ese trabajo mejor se lo dejo a Schneizel.- eso me hizo casi soltar un chillido de nena- yo únicamente te interrogaré y te sacaré la verdad a como sea.

—¿Verdad? ¿Qué verdad?

—Tengo que averiguar todo de ti, Kururugi Suzaku, antes de que te cases con mi amado hermanito- Odisseus sonrió bebiendo un poco de té. –debo asegurarme de que mi pequeño hermanito se case con alguien de bien y no con un maldito patán.

—Puedes comenzar ahora, cuñado.

Declaré sintiéndome seguro y eficaz de cumplir con esa prueba, no me iba a dejar intimidar por mi enfadoso y primer cuñado. Este únicamente sonrió tipo guasón y bebió más té.

—Empecemos Kururugi Suzaku… resúmeme toda tu vida en pocas palabras.

—Soy Kururugi Suzaku, tengo 27 años, nací en Kioto, Japón. Soy hijo de Genbu y Akane Kururugi. No tengo hermanos y familiares si pero están muy lejos. Estudié en la academia militar de la nueva Britannia logrando el título de caballero de más alto rango y siendo jefe de mi propio escuadrón. Al graduarme decidí dedicarme a la medicina junto a mi demás escuadrón conformando un equipo médico muy envidiado y ahora residimos en Japón. En lo personal, soy una persona tranquila, extrovertida, calmada, seria, me gusta mucho la música clásica, pasear mucho, pasar mucho tiempo con Lelouch…

—Hasta ahí vas bien pero a lo que voy… ¿Cuántas novias has tenido?- eso me dejó fuera de base, ahora entendía a Gino al comparar a su primo con una persona muy metiche.

—Ninguna oficial.

— ¿Y no oficiales?

—…- me puse a pensar porque si le decía mentiras me mataría- creo que tuve una pero eso fue cuando tenía como cinco años. Y ni del beso pasamos.

— ¿Durante la academia no tuviste conquistas? Eras el chico más popular de tu generación y un partido muy prometedor.

—No, a pesar de que siempre me acosaban al igual que a Gino, nunca les hice caso. Hubo una muy insistente, pero jamás logró que le hiciera caso.

—¿Dónde y con quién diste tu primer beso?

—E-Ese se lo di a Lelouch cuando nos hicimos novios n/n.

—¿Has tenido escándalos?

—Sí, pero no son amorosos. Fueron dos con exactitud: el primero fue cuando le pedí a Lelouch que fuese mi novio llevándole serenata junto a mi escuadrón y sus vecinos llamaron a la policía porque no los dejamos dormir. Y el otro fue cuando Gino y yo nos pusimos tan borrachos en un bar porque a Gino lo habían bateado y Lelouch tuvo que ir por nosotros a sacarnos de ahí.

— ¡¿Hiciste que mi pequeño Lelouch fuera a un miserable bar?!- chilló Odisseus indignado mientras me fulminaba con la mirada. Tragué saliva para aclararle como había acabado la cosa.

—Gino fue quien lo llamó diciendo que se iba a suicidar porque estaba muy dolido, aunque estuviese bien hartado, pero únicamente quería lanzarse desde la barra. Le aclaré las cosas a Lelouch, porque era el único que estaba cuerdo, pero no me hizo caso y se vino de inmediato. Traté de calmar a Gino y luego unos tipos nos buscaron pleito, eran siete contra dos y estaban muy armados con bates y mancuernas. Lograron asestarnos unos golpes haciendo trampa cuando iban a casi matarnos llegó Lelouch junto a Rollo-kun. En mi vida lo había visto tan rabioso. Cuando uno de los imbéciles, porque fueron unos imbéciles, trató de manosearlo, Lelouch le dio una paliza él solito y acabó con cuatro de ellos. Rollo-kun hizo un buen uso del sartén que traía en la mano dejando a los otros tres restantes con la cara más magullada que un mango de tianguis o que Sebastian Michaelis después de una revolución fujoshi. Después de ello, nos llevaron a mi casa para que nos curaran los golpes y a que a Gino se le bajara la resaca.

—Me alegra saber que el entrenamiento por parte de Schneizel y Cornelia en mi pequeño ha rendido frutos- Odisseus sonrió de manera orgullosa y secándose una invisible lágrima de su mejilla- Por otro lado, dime lo que Lelouch significa para ti.

—Lelouch para mí lo es todo: es mi pasado, mi presente y mi futuro. Creí que en mi vida no iba a conocer a mi persona especial, todas las mujeres únicamente me veían por mi físico y mi dinero pero Lelouch fue diferente: él no vio mi exterior sino mi interior. Lo amé desde el primer momento en que le vi, desde el primer momento en que le conocí le di todo de mí. Iba a visitarle, quería saber todo de él no estando conforme con lo que me había dicho Gino. Al principio pensé que se trataría de una simple obsesión, de un enamoramiento basado únicamente en la atracción física pero con el paso de los días me convencí a mí mismo de que lo que sentía por él era algo sincero y honesto. Todas las noches Lelouch estaba en mis sueños, no podía dejar de pensar en él, en su mirar, en su cálida y dulce sonrisa. La vida a su lado es lo mejor. Me dolió mucho cuando tuvo ese maldito accidente, me sentí tan impotente al verle herido de gravedad, pensar que Lelouch podría morir… no puedo concebir una vida sin mi amado ángel. Cada día que paso a su lado es una delicia para mí, es una maravilla amarle y adorarle.

—Me agrada mucho tu honestidad y sinceridad, Suzaku-kun, estoy muy agradecido- sonrió mi cuñado levantándose de su asiento y tendiéndome su mano- eso es todo: has pasado mi prueba.

—¿Eh? ¿Fue todo? ¿No vas a torturarme?- tomé su mano y sin poder evitar preguntarle. El rió de manera graciosa para poder responderme.

—Suzaku-kun, mi prueba fue de honestidad y valor: si hubieses trastabillado o tenido intenciones negras y no tan buenas me hubiese dado cuenta de inmediato. Noté a cada palabra tu amor por mi hermanito, tu fidelidad a él y la manera en que le cuidas y le procuras. Eres un buen chico, a pesar de que aun te considero un miserable oportunista roba hermanos.

—Gracias Odisseus- reí con unas venitas en mi sien y apretando su mano.

—Aunque te lo advierto, Suzaku-kun, haces sufrir a Lelouch y te dejo en una isla desierta sin un mínimo de vida en ella y teniendo a mi padre, a Schneizel nii y a Cornelia nee detrás de tu cabeza. Por demás déjame decirte que bienvenido a la familia.

Odisseus me dio un gran abrazo mientras me dejaba pensando en las próximas torturas que me harían los tres mencionados.

Después de la dichosa prueba, fuimos con Odisseus, su esposa, sus hijos y Lelouch a cenar mientras la suegra y demás armaban sus planes.

—¡Bienvenido a la familia, Suzaku-san!- chilló la esposa de Odisseus mientras los niños saltaban al igual que ella.

—¡Oji-san! ¡Oji-san!

—Me alegro que todo haya salido bien, nii-san, gracias por aceptar a Suzaku- sonrió mi ángel abrazándose de su hermano el cual lo aceptó gustoso.

—Todo sea por verte feliz, bebe, aunque tu novio sea un asaltacunas, un desgraciado, un maldito roba hermanos, todo sea por tu felicidad.

—Gracias por el apoyo, cuñado- reí sarcásticamente por la broma- a propósito, no vi a Gino en toda la tarde. ¿Dónde estará?

Todos nos miramos y solo la pequeña Mika nos aclaró la duda.

—El abuelo Charles dijo que Babe-chan extrañaba mucho a Gino oji-chan y que estaban jugando.

—Amor, ¿Quién es ese Babe-chan?

—Babe-chan es el marranito de papá, y sé que le tiene mucho, pero mucho coraje a Gino onii-san.

Gino, amigo, se fuerte y sobrevive que aún me faltan varias fieras por vencer.

* * *

MIENTRAS EN EL GRANERO DEL PALACIO

* * *

—¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡AUXILIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Gino corría despavorido siendo embestido y perseguido por el furioso marranito que en capítulos anteriores había hecho sufrir a nuestro querido Suzaku. En las alturas del granero, el suegro del mal junto a sus dos hijos terroríficos reía y reían de la desgracia del pobre rubio.

—¡Ese es tu castigo por traer a Kururugi Suzaku a esta familia Gino!- le gritó el macabro hombre mientras veía como el pobre muchacho hacia esfuerzos titánicos por huir del embravecido porcino.

"_Ya verás tío Charles, le diré a papi cuando venga todas las maldades que has hecho. Veremos quien ríe mejor. Pero no me rendiré a pesar de las maldades que hagas: Suzu-chan y Lulu-chan se casan porque se casan."_

* * *

¿Qué les pareció el cap? No olviden poner sus comentarios, se acepta de todo :D

En el próximo capítulo ahí viene lo bueno. El enfrentamiento con una de las fieras más bravas y macabras de la historia. ¿Qué le pasará a Suzaku? ¿Una linda historia de amor? ¿Más maldades? ¿Quién más hará de las suyas? ¿Logrará Gino huir del puerquito? No se lo pierdan.

Próximo cap: **_El macabro Schneizel_**.


	9. El macabro Schneizel

_**Hola hola mis querida lectoras. ¿Cómo les fue en la semana?**_

_**les traigo el cap y recuerden que aun siguen las votaciones por el nuevo fic, ustedes decidan cual es su favorito :D**_

_**Les agradzco de todo corazon sus reviews, son tan lindos y ellos son mi pago :D**_

_**El cap va con dedicatoria especial para: **_

**Sasunaru Lover yaoii**_**- chika, heheh espero que te guste el cap porque pobrecito jijijijijiji xD-, **_**anySuzuki**_**- a la cual le prometo que habra especial de drama donde suzaku deje callado no solo a Schneizel sino a todas las fieras xD- ,**_** pao20**_**- prometo hacerte reir mas mucho mas jajjajaja-,**_**pachi sensei**_**- ya esta lista la conty que tanto querias xD-, **_**marielsonar**_**- jejejje te moriras de la risa xD- y **_**the allen walker**_**- ahora veras lo que le hara a suzaku muahahhaha-.**_

_**no me extiendo como verdolaga asi que a leer.**_

* * *

**El macabro Schneizel**

* * *

La verdad me fue mucho mejor de lo que esperaba con Odisseus, el cual ya me aceptaba como su cuñado pero aún me tiraba pedradas acerca de que estoy siendo un maldito imbécil al querer llevarme a su hermanito.

Esta noche pude dormir tranquilo, sin ningún pesar en mi mente y con Lelouch y yo haciendo cosas no aptas para menores xD. Todo iba muy bien.

Esperen, esperen un momento: ¿Por qué la cama se mueve? ¿Por qué hace más frio que de costumbre? ¿Por qué siento picotazos en la cara? Abrí mis ojos revelándome que una gallina estaba picoteándome la cara. ¡¿Una gallina estaba picoteándome la cara?! Chillé como una niña aventando las manos al aire manoteando por quitarme al ave. Un momento, ¿En qué momento llegué al lago del palacio?

—¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Me tambaleé y caí al agua helada, esto era obra de mi suegro. Nadé tiritando de frío mientras maquilaba la perfecta venganza en contra de mi suegro. Escuché los gritos de mi ángel y pronto lo vi saliendo del palacio en pijama.

— ¡¿Suzaku?! ¡ ¿Qué te pasó?! ¡ ¿Cómo llegaste ahí?!

Mi novio corrió hacia la orilla justo cuando yo apenas llegaba ahí. Tomó una toalla que estaba en una de las sillas y me envolvió con ella.

—¡Mi padre se excedió! ¡Ahora si me va a escuchar!

Detuve a Lelouch que estaba ya por ir a regañar a mi suegro, lo cual deseaba ver, pero no. Aún no.

—N-no Lelouch. Espera un poco. – Le detuve mientras ambos nos encaminábamos hacia el interior del palacio- No vayas a pelearte con tu padre.

—Tienes razón, amor, no le reclamaré a mi padre.

—Te lo dije amor.

—Le diré a mi madre que lo haga.

Bueno, mi suegrita tiene un modo especial para dominar al marido tan especial que tiene. Jeje, agárrate suegrito, que ahora si me las pagas. En fin, me di una ducha para no resfriarme y me cambie por un conjunto casual y bajé al comedor con Lelouch donde estaban todos. Lelouch no perdió oportunidad en fulminar con su mirada a su padre el cual lo vio extraño.

—¿Qué pasa, bebe? ¿Por qué me miras así?

—Papá, ¿Por qué carajos pusiste a Suzaku en un colchón inflable en medio del lago y con una gallina en la cabeza?- le reclamó mi ángel con una expresión nefasta y haciendo que todo el mundo comenzara a preguntar entre ellos, en especial mi suegra la cual ya estaba por atacar a mi suegro.

—A mí no me echen al muertito, si bien es una buena venganza no fue ejecutada por mí.

Mi suegro esquivó una cuchara que mi suegra le lanzó y pronto tuvo que huir porque esta lo comenzó a corretear. Tenía un leve presentimiento pero le ignoré disfrutando de las desgracias de mi suegro.

* * *

Estaba dándome una ducha demasiado feliz puesto que iría con Lelouch a pasear a villa Aries, una villa de campo de la familia de mi prometido que según muchos, es una de las villas más hermosas de Britannia y además es una estancia muy romántica. No perdería esa oportunidad de visitar dicha estancia con mi ángel. Me puse el champú y lo distribuí en toda mi cabeza y luego de enjabonarme me terminé de duchar.

Salí del baño envuelto en una toalla mientras tarareaba una canción y caminé para escoger mi ropa. Después de vestirme me encaminé al tocador para arreglar mi cabello pero al verme en el espejo me quedé helado al ver mi imagen.

—¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Grité espantado y sintiéndome muy enfadado: mi cabello, mi sexy y sedoso cabello estaba teñido de colores: ¡Parecía un payaso! Estaba temblando de la rabia cuando por mi puerta entraron tanto mi novio como toda su familia.

—¿S-Suzaku?- murmuró Lelouch atónito mientras mi cuñado Clovis se largó a reír al igual que mi suegro.

—¡Jajajaja! ¡Cuñadito! ¡Pareces un payasito de crucero!

Lelouch se giró molesto hacia su padre pero no hubo necesidad, ya que mi suegra le estaba amenazando con un bate que de quien sabe dónde sacó y se ponía una máscara muy rara.

—Querido, ¿Otra vez haciéndole maldades a Suzaku-kun?

—M-Marianne, no es lo que tú crees…

Mi suegro no pudo terminar porque mi suegra comenzó a corretearlo dando golpes al aire y maldiciéndolo en el camino. Lelouch me llevó junto a sus dos hermanas menores y cuñados para que me quitaran la pintura del cabello. ¿Quiere guerra suegrito? Pues guerra tendrá.

* * *

Por la mañana me levanté para hacer algo de ejercicio, hace tiempo que no me ejercitaba y mi cuerpo ya me lo pedía. De hecho fui a trotar al bosque que rodeaba al palacio de Pendragón, ya que me parecía el lugar perfecto para hacer un poco de ejercicio. Hice mis flexiones y unos cuantos saltos. Ya iba de regreso cuando iba corriendo pisé una rama y sentí como si la tierra me tragara. Sacudí mi cabeza luego de caer viendo que estaba como a cuatro metros en el suelo: ¡Esto es obra de mi suegro!

—¡AYUDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡AYUDENMEEEE!

Grité tratando de subir por el maldito agujero pero era muy lodoso y no podía hacerlo: ¡Ahora si mi suegro sabría quién es Kururugi Suzaku. Me la pasé gritando y tratando de subir por horas pero nadie me ayudó. Creo que me puse a contar ovejas cuando escuché voces familiares y vi a Gino asomarse junto a Gilbert-san y Tianzi-san.

—¡Suzu-chan! ¡¿Qué te pasó?! ¡¿Cómo llegaste ahí?!

—¡No hagas preguntas estúpidas Gino! ¡Sácame de aquí!

Entre los tres me ayudaron a salirme del maldito hoyo y a quitarme el exceso de tierra de mi ropa y cabeza.

—¡Ahora si mi suegro me va a conocer! ¡Le patearé el trasero con el Lancelot!

—Espera, Suzu-chan, detente- me paró Gino puesto que hasta ya me estaba armando- sé que mi tío te odia mucho pero esto no lo hizo él.

¡¿Cómo de que esto no lo hizo mi suegro?! ¡Debe de ser una broma! ¡Puedo jurar que él lo hizo!

—Gino-san tiene razón: esto no lo hizo mi suegro. La persona que lo hizo es una persona demasiado calculadora y con la mente de un estratega de demasiada experiencia- susurró lúgubre Gilbert-san acomodando sus lentes.

—Además de tener un genio y una personalidad más terrorífica y macabra que la de mi suegro. Una persona con la maldad y el odio circulando por su venas- Tianzi-san se encogió entrecerrando sus ojos mientras yo trataba de imaginarme quien era.

—La única persona más malvada, macabra, aterradora, y con el complejo de mama gallina más desarrollado que el tío Charles solo puede ser…- Gino no terminó de decir eso cuando yo me fui corriendo hacia el palacio con ellos siguiéndome por detrás. Ya tenía idea de quien se trataba, puesto que ya había oído hablar de esa persona y ya más o menos sabía cómo enfrentarme a ella. Llegué al palacio dirigiéndome hacia el lugar donde estaba y de golpe abrí la puerta del despacho viendo el sillón principal detrás del escritorio volteado dándome la espalda.

—Tenías que ser tu quien está detrás de todo esto- murmuré entre molesto y agitado por la carrera mientras el sillón lentamente se giraba revelándome a la persona detrás de todo esto- Schneizel El Britannia.

—Así es Kururugi Suzaku, yo estuve detrás de esas bromas pasadas- sonrió de manera muy macabra mi rubio cuñado tomando la copa de licor que sostenía en su mano. Yo por mi parte quería explotar y borrarle esa sonrisa de maldad de su cara.

—¿Por qué diablos me hiciste todo eso?

—¡¿ Y TODAVIA TIENES LA VERGÜENZA DE PREGUNTARLO, MALDITO INFELIZ?! ¡¿COMO TE ATREVISTE A POSAR TUS MALDITOS OJOS EN MI AMADO BEBE?! ¡EN MI PEQUEÑO Y ADORADO HERMANITO!- explotó Schneizel haciendo que se le erizaran los pelos y su ceño se frunciera demasiado- ¡YO NO APRUEBO ESTO, KURURUGI SUZAKU, NO LO APRUEBOOOO!

—Déjame decirte cuñadito- ante esto rechinó tan feo los dientes que hasta mis oídos dolieron- Lelouch y yo nos amamos y no vas a separarnos.

—¡TU CREES QUE ME CHUPO EL DEDO ¿VERDAD?! ¡¿ACASO ME CREES UN IMBECIL?! ¡DE SEGURO LE HICISTE ALGO PARA QUE ACCEDIERA, DESGRACIADO! ¡NO ME FIO DE TI PARA QUE ESTES CON MI PEQUEÑO!

—Perdóname, Schneizel, pero yo no le hice nada a Lelouch para que se fijara en mi- ambos nos quitamos los obstáculos y nos pusimos frente a frente, aunque Schneizel me ganara en altura y en cuerpo porque el muy maldito está muy fornido *- y lo único que me importa es la opinión de Lelouch, porque la de mi suegra ya la tengo.

—Pudiste engañar a mi inocente madre con tus artimañas, a mi pequeño bebe con tus halagos y palabras dulces- ambos pegamos nuestras frentes lanzándonos rayos y centellas con la mirada- pero a mí no me engañas, maldito, no podrás contra mí. Te reto a una batalla, Knight of Zero, una batalla de Knightmare Frames.

—¿Dónde y cuándo, cuñado?

—Mañana, al medio día, veremos qué tan capaz eres y para ver si eres alguien digno de pertenecer a la familia.

* * *

Me ajusté nervioso mi traje de Knight, un tanto porque me iba a enfrentar a mi cuñado más aterrador y también porque este había sido mi sempai en la academia.

Sí, como lo oyen, ahora recordaba a Schneizel El Britannia: él fue uno de los mejores caballeros que existieron en la academia de la nueva Britannia teniendo un record invicto en las batallas de Knightmare Frames con su terrible Gawain. Mi Lancelot normal no le hubiese hecho ningún rasguño a su Gawain, pero el Lancelot Albion si le daría una buena pelea. A pedido de Lloyd, el cual vino a Britannia con toda la comitiva a excepción del sensei pero si vino con Lakshata-san, trajeron al Lancelot Albion. Estábamos todos en el enorme estadio de Knightmare Frames de la ciudad de Pendragón, situado a las afueras de la ciudad.

—Suzaku-sensei, esto es la prueba más difícil que tendrá, tiene que echarle muchas ganas- Shirley me echaba ánimos con todas las demás enfermeras a excepción de Nina la cual se quedó con el sensei para que no estuviera solo.

—Sí, su rival es nada más y nada menos que Schneizel-sempai. La cosa se va a poner buena- Kallen se acomodó en su asiento del palco con su pote de palomitas y gaseosa.

—Esto es tan romántico como en los cuentos de hadas: Suzaku-sensei es como el príncipe que va a enfrentarse a la fiera salvaje que es Schneizel-sempai por salvar a su princesa, la cual es Lelouch-san- fantaseó Milly con un fondo romántico y chillando como loca, sus fantasías me daban miedo.

—Sí, un duelo de titanes muy poderosos: el Lancelot Albion vs el Gawain, esto será digno de ver- Cecile-san se puso unos lentes de tercera dimensión y sacó una cámara profesional para grabar el momento.

—Suzaku-kun, ha llegado la hora, tienes que mentalizarte bien las estrategias: el Gawain es un rival muy duro de vencer y más por quien lo pilotará- Lloyd trató de darme ánimos pero logró todo lo contrario: había escuchado historias terribles acerca de Schneizel como piloto del Gawain y simplemente me ponían la carne de gallina.

—Bah, conde pudín, no le des esos ánimos a Suzaku-kun. Además le di una manita de gato al Lancelot Albion, ya verás que le darás una paliza al Gawain- Lakshata-san fue la única que me apoyó y gracias a los datos que me dio me dio amas ánimos.

—Suzu-chan, ante lo visto que te vas a enfrentar a la peor fiera masculina de la familia, te deseo mucha suerte ya que con los ánimos que se carga mi primito- Gino me tomó por los hombros y mirándome de manera tranquila- Tienes que ganar, Suzu-chan, no puedes dejar viudo a Lulu-chan antes de casarse.

Eso me motivó aún más: no podía ser derrotado por un hombre con complejo de mama gallina y dejar a mi ángel solo para que otro imbécil me lo quite. Caminé decidido hacia la arena de duelo donde estaban el Gawain y el Lancelot Albion, con las porras de mis amigos, mientras veía como también ingresaba Schneizel a la arena viéndome como si fuese la peor cucaracha que pudo haberse cruzado en su camino. Me subí al Lancelot y el al Gawain para que diese inicio la batalla. Lo curioso es que nadie de su familia sabía que estábamos por pelear, ni mi ángel.

—Muy bien, pilotos, el duelo se llevará a cabo en pocos minutos. Las reglas son simples: nada de trucos sucios ni armas prohibidas.- quien fungía como anfitrión era Jeremiah-san- cuando escuchen el disparo, el duelo iniciará.

Ajusté todo dentro del Lancelot justo antes de que diera el disparo y el Gawain me atacara sin piedad, no podía esquivar todos sus ataques ya que eran certeros y demasiado letales. Ambos comenzamos a gritarnos y maldecirnos por los intercomunicadores.

—ME LAS PAGARÁS, DESGRACIADO, PAGARÁS MUY CARO EL HABERTE FIJADO EN MI HERMANITO.

—SIGUE SOÑANDO, CUÑADO, LELOUCH Y YO NOS CASAREMOS PASE LO QUE PASE.

—ESO SOBRE MI CADAVER, GUSANO. AHORA VERÁS QUE CON SCHNEIZEL EL BRITANNIA NADIE JUEGA- sacó un enorme lanza proyectiles con el cual me apuntó.

—IMBECIL, ESAS ARMAS ESTAN PROHIBIDAS-le grité pero en ese momento me lanzó un torpedo que esquivé por los pelos.

—EN LA GUERRA Y EN EL AMOR TODO SE VALE, ¿CREISTE QUE NO USARIA CUALQUIER ARMA PARA ACABAR CONTIGO, MALDITO INFELIZ?

—SI ASI LO PONES, BARBIE- saqué una lanza proyectiles del Lancelot y pude escuchar su rugido de coraje por el apodo que le puse mientras esquivaba mi ataque.

—¿COMO ME LLAMASTE, DEGRACIADO?

—COMO OISTE BARBIE, NO, MEJOR POLLY POCKET.

—MOCOSO IMBECIL, TU NI A KEN LLEGAS.

—LO DEJO MUY DEBAJO, ESTUPIDO, SOY EL HOMBRE MAS CODICIADO DE TODO JAPÓN.

—PUES YO SOY EL MAS CODICIADO DE BRITANNIA. TENGO MUERTOS DE AMOR A LAS DAMAS Y DONCELES DE ESTA NACIÓN. SUPERA ESO.

—PERO YO TENGO MUERTO DE AMOR A LELOUCH.

—ESO SI NO TE LO PERDONO, JODIDO HIJO DE %$&%&.

—MENOS PALABRAS Y MAS ACCION, #%&$ POLLY.

—ARGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG.

Ambos nos dimos con todo, desde armas cortas, largas, hasta con granadas y bazucas. Después de acabar con todas las armas proyectiles del momento, ambos nos caímos al suelo revolcándonos con los Knightmare Frames en el suelo como si fuésemos viejas verduleras armando un escándalo o como si fuésemos un par de fujoshis peleándonos por un poster de Sebastian Michaelis, Usami Ryuichi y Mookyul Eun.

—Nada mal, Kururugi, veo que a pesar de que ya no seas caballero, eres como una maldita cucaracha. Pero te voy a aniquilar, bastardo, voy a acabar contigo- gruñó mi cuñado por la pantalla limpiándose un hilo de sangre que caía de su frente por algún golpe del Lancelot- para cuando acabe contigo me llevaré a Lelouch muy lejos de ti.

—Tu tampoco estas tan viejo, cuñado,- me limpie la sangre que escurría de mi boca- pero no me vas a derrotar cuñadito. Esto no se acaba hasta que la gorda cante.

Después de agarrarnos en el suelo, nos aventamos mutuamente y luego sacamos ambos dos armas demasiado mortales: el proyectil FREIYA y el VARIS.

—Despídete de este mundo, Kururugi.

—Dile adiós tú, cuñado.

Ambos disparamos las armas esperando ver el impacto de ambas pero un punto negro detuvo los ataques y cuando ambos íbamos de nuevo a pelearnos un Knightmare extraño, no tan extraño, se interpuso en medio de amos deteniéndonos. Viendo bien era el Shinkirou…¡¿Era el Shinkirou?!

—¡Ya paren! ¡Deténgase ya!

Mi intercomunicador captó la imagen de Lelouch el cual lucia muy sexy en el traje de Zero pero así como estaba de sexy estaba de molesto. Ambos rivales nos detuvimos desactivando al Gawain y al Lancelot de inmediato para evitar más daños y por las órdenes del enfadado Lelouch.

—¡SCHNEIZEL EL BRITANNIA! ¡TE DOY CINCO SEGUNDOS PARA QUE BAJES TU CULO DEL GAWAIN SINO QUIERES QUE SUBA POR TI Y TE BAJE DE LAS GREÑAS!

Ese grito enfadado provenía de muy abajo y al salir de la cabina y asomarme hacia abajo vi a Kanon-san el cual llevaba un megáfono y se veía demasiado encolerizado. Consejo, nunca hagas enojar a un doncel y más si este está preñado. Schneizel se bajó en segundos hasta el suelo donde su tierno y dulce esposo, el cual ni pizca tenia de esas cualidades ahora, le miró de una manera tan terrible que hasta yo me sentí mal. Lelouch y yo bajamos de ambos Knightmare Frame para ver lo que pasaría con mi cuñadito.

—¡Kanon! ¡¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí?! ¡¿Qué carajos hacen Lelouch y tu aquí?!

—¡ ¿COMO CARAJOS QUERIAS QUE NOS QUEDARAMOS EN CASA LUEGO DE QUE KYOKA ME DIJERA QUE HABIA VISTO A SU PADRE SALIR MUY TEMPRANO DEL PALACIO CON SU TRAJE DE CABALLERO Y LO MISMO LE DIJO RYONOSUKE A LELOUCH, QUE SU HEROE IBA A ENFRENTARSE A SU PADRE, Y DE QUE JEREMIAH-SAN NOS CONFIRMARA QUE ESTABAN PELEANDOSE CON LOS KNIGHTMARE FRAMES EN LA ARENA DE DUELO?!

Rugió el rabioso doncel sacando chispas y dándole un zape a Schneizel el cual se encogió por los gritos de su aterrador marido.

—P-pero amorcito, tienes que calmarte por él bebe…

—¡ME CALMO MIS CALZONES! ¡Y AL BEBE NO LO METAS EN ESTO! ¡NO ME QUIERAS VER LA CARA DE IDIOTA SCHNEIZEL! ¡SE MUY BIEN QUE TU FUISTE EL QUE INICIO LO DEL DUELO!

—Kanon-san, yo debo hablar con Schneizel, tienes que tranquilizarte por tu bebe- Lelouch tranquilizó al alterado doncel el cual ya casi se tragaba del coraje a su encogido marido- Suzaku, tu lleva a Kanon-san al palacio ya que él es quien te dará la charla.

Pude notar en la mirada de mi novio que no estaba tan molesto conmigo, pero si con su hermano. Jeremiah-san junto con Gino se llevaron a mis colegas de paseo por la ciudad en lo que yo me llevaba a Kanon-san en otro vehículo con dirección hacia uno de los parques privados de la familia, ya que Kanon-san se lo dijo al chofer. La verdad iba algo nervioso puesto que él estaba aún enfadado y temía que me atacara.

—No temas Suzaku-san, no voy a atacarte- suspiré aliviado cuando me lo dijo- después de todo, mi marido fue el causante de todo esto.

—Un momento, Kanon-san, ¿Sabías que las bromas pesadas las hizo él?

—Mis hijos fueron quienes me lo dijeron- suspiró acariciando su vientre- por la mañana cuando fui a levantarlos los vi ya vestidos y a punto de irse con uno de los choferes en uno de los autos de la casa. Son aún muy pequeños. Me siento tan indignado, pero creo que puedo comprenderlo. Schneizel siempre ha sido así de sobreprotector.

El auto se detuvo y bajamos en un parque muy florido y hermoso de Britannia. Kanon-san salió y me condujo hacia una pequeña estancia donde había un par de sillones y pronto una joven le enseñó una carta amplia y Kanon-san le indicó que trajera algo de limonada.

—Sentémonos, Suzaku-kun, que esto va para largo- Kanon-san se sentó en uno de los sillones y yo en el otro.

—Habías mencionado que Schneizel es muy sobreprotector, ¿Acaso el no pasó por los tormentos de los suegros?

—No pasó por ello, Schneizel no tiene suegros- le miré sorprendido mientras él sonreía de manera nostálgica.

—Y-yo lo siento, no pensé que…

—No te preocupes, Suzaku-kun, no es un tema que sea relevante. No tengo padres no porque hayan muerto. Mi padre era un irresponsable que no se hizo cargo de mí cuando mi madre quedó embarazada y ella simplemente me dejó tirado aquí, en este parque, cuando solo tenía pocos días de haber nacido. – tomé su tensa mano para masajearla al igual que sus hombros- afortunadamente alguien me encontró y me llevó a un hospital porque estaba sufriendo hipotermia. De ahí fui a dar a un orfanato donde pasé la mayor parte de mi niñez, lo cual fue algo difícil porque tenía a compañeros a los cuales adoptaban y yo no fui adoptado por mucho tiempo. Hasta que cumplí 8 años y fue cuando Marianne ka-san me adoptó. Ella asistía al orfanato a hacer obras de caridad y después de mucho tratarme me llevó con ella.

"Al principio me fue muy difícil adaptarme a su casa puesto que me sentía como un invasor pero entre Euphy nee y Cornelia nee me ayudaron mucho. Aunque con quien nos llevamos mejor es con Lelouch nii, puesto que al ser los únicos donceles además del padre de Gino onii, debíamos apoyarnos más. Odisseus nii nos cuidaba mucho al igual que Guinevere nee, y Clovis nii siempre nos alcahueteaba. Pero con Schneizel fue muy distinto. El parecía un tanto distante, siempre conmigo aunque quien me consentía mucho era ka-san y el padre de Gino onii.

"Yo ya había ingresado a la academia de la nueva Britannia cuando a Charles oto-san le dieron el nombramiento de ministro imperial y tuvo que irse a vivir a la capital con ka-san y los niños más pequeños: Lelouch y Nunnally. Euphy nee me cuidaba mucho y ella era quien siempre me llevaba a todos lados. Pero en la academia, Schneizel era otra cosa: para mí era como ver a un gallardo príncipe con un porte tan elegante, alguien tan inalcanzable, tan cercano y tan lejano. Era el chico rompecorazones más apuesto de toda la academia. Todas las chicas estaban muertas por el al igual que todos los donceles.

"En la academia un tiempo la pasé realmente mal porque mis compañeros me discriminaban por ser adoptado, me hacían bromas muy pesadas y me hacían sentir muy pésimo. No le había dicho nada a Euphy nee porque siempre fui de un carácter tímido y muy reservado, y además para no molestarle. En una ocasión mi uniforme fue hecho trizas al igual que todas mis cosas por unas chicas que siempre me hacían la vida de cuadritos. Euphy nee se dio cuenta pero ella no venía sola: venía con Cornelia nee. Como Cornelia nee era la encargada de las chicas en ese entonces, fue demasiado severa con las culpables haciendo que las expulsaran definitivamente. Desde ese día no sufrí más agresiones.

"Hubo una época en la cual Schneizel se pasaba por los pasillos de donde estaban las aulas en las cuales eran mis clases, se me hacía muy extraño debido a que él era con el que menos tenía trato de los hijos de ka-san. Cada vez que lo veía siempre me ponía muy nervioso, y las veces que me hablaba nunca podía responderle por mis mismos nervios. Yo llegué a verle cuando entrenaba o practicaba solo en el Gawain. Estaba locamente enamorado de él. Pero era tan inalcanzable, todas las chicas y donceles estaban detrás de él mientras Schneizel trataba de procurarles atención a sus fans. Yo me sentía muy por debajo, él jamás me haría caso.

"Euphy nee junto con Cornelia y mi suegra se dieron cuenta de mis sentimientos hacia Schneizel y fueron ellas junto con otras personas más quienes me ayudaron haciendo que nos encontráramos, o que lo hicieran ayudarme, mientras pasara tiempo conmigo. Era lindo pero a la vez me lastimaba mucho sabiendo que él no me haría caso.

"Pero Schneizel tenía varios enemigos, había chicos los cuales le tenían mucho coraje debido a que le envidiaban por su posición y por las constantes victorias que tenía como caballero. En una ocasión, mientras leía en los jardines de la academia, escuché claramente a unos estudiantes los cuales iban a sabotear al Gawain para vengarse de Schneizel. Sin que se dieran cuenta me fui de ahí y corrí a avisarle a Euphy nee de esto. Afortunadamente no pasó a mayores. Sin embargo, ellos no se dieron por vencidos y pronto buscaron otra ocasión para perjudicar a Schneizel. Yo le ayudaba en el papeleo de los registro de estudiantes cuando íbamos a entregarle los reportes al decano, cinco de los que planearon sabotear el Gawain nos interceptaron y empezaron a atacar a Schneizel. Él se defendió de manera rápida y sin contratiempos pero vi como uno de ellos iba a aventarlo pero me interpuse y caí por las escaleras del lugar atravesando una ventana y cayendo de una altura de tres pisos. No recuerdo mucho, solo mucho dolor y nada más.

"Desperté en el hospital demasiado adolorido y muy cansado, casi no recordaba mucho por los golpes. Vi a ka-san la cual estaba triste y al verme se puso muy feliz, a pocos metros vi a Lelouch nii dormido en brazos de un muy cansado Schneizel el cual estaba semi despierto. En segundos, y por los gritos de ka-san, la habitación se llenó de la demás familia restante. Ahí me dijeron lo que había pasado: después de que Schneizel se deshizo de los tipos corrió hacia abajo y vio mi cuerpo tirado en un charco de vidrios y sangre, se puso histérico gritando por ayuda mientras trataba de ayudarme. Pronto todos los estudiantes estaban ahí incluyendo a Euphy nee, Cornelia nee y Clovis nii; la cosa se complicó cuando entré en estado de shock y dejé de respirar. Schneizel no esperó a que llegara la ambulancia cuando me tomó en brazos y me llevó en uno de los autos de la academia junto a Cornelia nee. Debido a la gravedad de mis heridas y mis huesos rotos duré un mes en coma. Tiempo en el cual Schneizel no se marchó más que por estrictas razones.

"Schneizel se la pasaba en el hospital casi todo el día conmigo, yo de plano no sabía cómo comportarme, pero entre los dos fuimos aprendiendo el uno del otro: yo aprendí a ser una persona más sociable y Schneizel aprendió a ser alguien más humilde, esto porque tenía la facha de ser todo un príncipe mimado y arrogante. Cuando se me declaró fue al par de meses que salí del hospital: en ese entonces quedé con una lesión en la columna que me impedía caminar bien, pero hasta después de un año que fui operado pude caminar normalmente, y tanto Schneizel como todos sus hermanos me cuidaban y me tenían muy custodiado. Fue en el festival de san Valentín, donde frente a todos se me declaró pidiéndome que fuese su novio. Ese día mi suegra pagó toda la fiesta y se puso a festejar como toda una fujoshi junto con su club. Hasta vistió a Lelouch nii de cupido con todo, alas y pañales, para que fuese nuestro dios del amor.

"Un par de años más tarde nos casamos y también esperábamos a nuestro primer bebe, ambos éramos muy felices por él bebe. Aunque luego pasáramos por un trago algo amargo, bueno yo: La extraña que me abandonó, mi madre biológica, vino a buscarme. No sé cómo se enteró y nunca quise saber de ella ni de mi otro progenitor, pero para lo único que venía era para que le diera dinero. La verdad si me puse mal y hasta el hospital fui a dar por las emociones fuertes que tuve, esto era demasiado para mí. Schneizel tomó cartas en el asunto, después de hablar conmigo, y puso restricciones hacia esa extraña puesto que era dañina para mí y para mi bebe. Después de un tiempo ya no supe más de ella.

"Esa es mi historia, Suzaku-kun, de ahí los celos sobreprotectores de Schneizel y sus actitudes tan malignas: el piensa que van a lastimar a Lelouch tal y como lo hicieron conmigo. En el fondo no es tan malo, bueno se excede y exagera, pero no es tan malo. Tendrás que demostrarle que eres capaz de lo que sea por Lelouch, porque de los hermanos varones que tiene Lelouch nii, Schneizel es el que es más aferrado a él y viceversa.

—¡BUAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡KANON-SAN! ¡BUAAAAHHHHHHH! ¡TODO LO QUE TUVISTE QUE PASAR!

Yo en lo personal estaba llorando, y chillando por la historia. En cierto punto comprendía a mi cuñado pero en otros se pasaba. Pobre Kanon-san, todo lo que tuvo que pasar para estar con ese rubio malaleche.

—Pero eso ya es pasado, Suzaku-kun, y lo importante ahora es mi familia- sonrió guiando mi mano hacia su pancita donde sentí a su bebe patear con energías- no los cambio por nada del mundo.

* * *

Después de ello, y de paso llegar a una heladería para que comprara un mega pote de helado napolitano con extra chocolate por sus antojos, volvimos al palacio al anochecer, donde al poner un pie ahí vimos a Schneizel lucir como un perrito regañado en un rincón de la sala y no vi a Lelouch por ahí y mi suegra, vestida con un uniforme militar rosa y que tenía las iniciales de la asociación del Fujoshismo, estaba en las mismas: solo que mi suegro estaba amarrado en su amplio sofá con mordazas y cadenas. Los pequeños hijos de Schneizel corrieron al encuentro de su papi haciendo levantar la cabeza de Schneizel.

—K-Kanon, amor, este…

—Ya hablé yo con Suzaku-kun, Schneizel, y ya establecimos acuerdos- suspiró sentándose en un sofá y sonrió levemente- y únicamente queda que tu apruebes.

— ¿Y ya no estás enojado conmigo?

—Por supuesto que sí, amor, tienes que ser castigado por lo que hiciste- sonrió ahora más acentuadamente consiguiendo que mi rubio malaleche cuñado se petrificara- Pero seré benévolo contigo, Schneizel, no te entregaré al consejo fujoshi.

— ¿Ah no?

—No mi amor, tu castigo será dormir por tres días en el jardín.

— ¡P-Pero mi amor…!- Schneizel iba a continuar pero Kanon-san no lo dejó.

—Iba a mandarte al establo a dormir con Pan-chan, Bob-chan y los demás animalitos pero me arrepentí- Schneizel sonrió con lagrimitas- me dije "Pobres animalitos, ellos no tienen la culpa de las estupideces de mi marido"- aquí Schneizel se cayó bien noqueado por la franqueza de su esposo y yo quería reírme a carcajadas- así que te me vas ahorita por tus cosas porque inicias a partir de hoy.

Mi cuñado se fue como perrito que se tragó el jabón hacia la habitación mientras los niños iban a apoyarlo en lo que Kanon-san seguía comiendo su helado. Mi suegro pudo sacarse la mordaza para vociferar en mi contra.

—¡ME LAS PAGARÁS KURURUGI! ¡LO JURO!

—Oh, querido, mejor cállate. Porque tu no corres con la misma suerte que Schneizel-chan. Tú si vas a sufrir.

Por otra parte, mi suegra sacó un silbato y pronto arribaron varios hombres con lentes oscuros y trajes militares ¿Rosas? Los cuales se dirigieron a mi suegra postrándose ante ella como si fuese una diosa.

—Sus órdenes, my lady.

—Llévense a este criminal ante la sede del consejo fujoshi: se le acusa de violación a las leyes del yaoi, atentado contra un seme importante y la más grave de todas: la obstrucción contra la formación de una pareja de yaoi. El maldito infeliz debe pagar por sus crímenes. No le tengamos piedad.

—¡Marianne!-chilló mi suegro haciendo que mi suegra lo mirara de manera diabólica.

—¡A CALLAR MALDITO GUSANO INFELIZ! ¡DE MI NO TE ESCAPARAS! ¡LLÉVENSELO!

Los hombres de manera firmemente asintieron y se llevaron a mi suegro como si fuese un bulto: de la nada metieron un mini jeep y entre ellos aventaron a mi suegro como puerco a la parte trasera y luego se marcharon cantando "_Viva el Fujoshismo"._ Mi suegra se pintó dos rayitas debajo de sus ojos y se alistó un raro fusil.

—Es hora de defender el honor de las fujoshis, y más porque soy la líder. ¡Arriba el Fujoshismo!

Mi suegra corrió a subirse a un caballo, que salió de quien sabe dónde, y se marchó a toda velocidad dejando una estela de polvo a su paso. Vimos bajar a Schneizel con su pijama, almohada y cobija luciendo con un aura depresiva mayor. Gimió bajito y llorando como la muñeca fea xD.

—Ándale, Schneizel, que ya queremos dormir.

—Amor, déjame despedirme de ti, del bebe y de los niños- se acercó a los niños y a ambos les besó sus cabecitas y los abrazó con fuerza- me iré, mis niños, tienen que portarse bien. Kyoka, mi bebe, no dejes solo a tu papi y se bueno. Ryunosuke, quedas a cargo como el hombrecito de la casa: tienes que cuidar de tu papi, no quiero que este solito y le acaricias la pancita; cuida del bebe: le guste que le hablen mucho y que le pongas música de piano; y cuida de Kyoka: no quiero que ningún mocoso depravado se le acerque.

—Schneizel, eres un exagerado: solo dormirás en el jardín, no te irás de la casa- bufó Kanon-san parándose y cruzándose de brazos.

— ¡Kanon! ¡No estaré con ustedes!- se acercó a este y luego se dirigió a su pancita para aferrarse a ella- Bebe, mi pequeñín, no patees mucho a papi por las noches. Te prometo que cuando vuelva, te contaré muchos, muchos cuentos y compraré muchos duraznos nevados para ti.

— ¡No seas exagerado! ¡El que tiene antojos de duraznos nevados eres tú!

—Mi amor, te extrañaré por las noches: esta será la prueba más dura de nuestro amor- Schneizel se secó las lágrimas y poniéndose seductor acercó a su esposo y lo besó con pasión dejándolo sin aliento- esto será para aguantar mis noches sin ti.

—Mentiroso, vendrás por más. Ahora vete.

Schneizel se marchó e incluso se escucharon los violines de fondo mientras caminaba a la salida y se perdía por esta. Pobre de mí cuñado…naaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.

—Suzaku-kun, Lelouch nii te espera con su castigo en su alcoba.

Asentí y me marché al mencionado lugar donde mi ángel me esperaba. Debía asumir mi parte de la culpa porque yo también la tuve al caer en las provocaciones de mi cuñado. Llegué a su alcoba y golpeé levemente la puerta, la encontré abierta y entré por ella.

Tuve que tapar mi nariz por el profuso sangrado nasal que estaba teniendo: Lelouch estaba recostado en la cama vistiendo únicamente una camisa de seda negra muy transparente la cual estaba abierta mostrando su níveo y delicioso torso, y unos boxers muy cortitos y muy pero muy pegaditos luciendo así sus cremosas y sensuales piernas. El porqué de mi sangrado era que había un caminito de chocolate que iba desde el vientre de Lelouch y hacia espirales y figuritas en el torso, la frase que decía "_Cómeme, soy todo tuyo_" escrita en el centro de su pecho con gomitas y que Lelouch me indicara con su dedo que fuera hacia él luciendo muy sensual y sexy. Debía resistir, no podía perder mi cordura.

—Suzaku…

¡A la mierda mi cordura! No me resistí al correr hacía él y literalmente comérmelo en toda la extensión de la palabra: valía la pena sufrir todos los estragos por parte de la loca familia de Lelouch si este me recompensaba de esta manera.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció el cap? No olviden comentar porfa se acepta de todo :D

En el próximo capítulo ahora es el turno de Clovis de valorar a Suzaku. Pistas: una subasta, un bar y mucha locura. ¿Qué pasará con nuestros lindos tortolitos? ¿Resistirá Schneizel dormir sin su amado? ¿El suegrito sobrevivirá al consejo fujoshi? ¿Le encontraran culpable? No se lo pierdan.

Próximo capítulo: **_El casanova Clovis_**.


	10. El casanova Clovis

Hola hola mis queridas lectoras!

Sorpresa hehehehe me desocupe y les adelanto el cap nuevo. Mil gracias por sus hermosos comentarios, ese es mi pago.

Abriré el espacio especial para las fujoshis que se quieran enlistar al consejo fujoshi. **El rincón de la suegra fujoshi**, bajo la firma de Marianne ka-chan. Lo abriré en facebook y será la pagina donde publicare todo acerca de mis fics ademas de ser un espacio para las que me siguen y para cualquier duda o comentario que me quieran hacer con gusto se los recibo y respondo ya que se me haria mas facil que en fanfiction :D ya esta para que le den like porfa.

Con dedicatoria especial para **Sasunaru Lover yaoiii**- a la cual hago reir mucho y es quien me alienta mucho a seguir este fic :D- **anySuzuki**- a la cual admiro y me encantan muchisimo sus fics :D- **the allen walker**- siempre la dejo esperando por mas del fic y la dejo con mas ansias xD-**pachi sensei**- la cual quiere y exige conty siempre :D- y **pao20**- gracias por los comentarios y por los animos a seguir :D-.

No me extiendo como verdolaga asi que a lo que vamos :D

* * *

**El casanova Clovis**

* * *

Lelouch y yo tuvimos una noche de pasión muy movida, y sin ojos curiosos alrededor obviamente, con lo cual disfrutamos a lo grande. Y así pasaron tres días. Mis colegas se marcharon para cuidar al sensei pero prometieron volver, yo secretamente oraba porque las mujeres no volvieran y se reunieran con mi suegra.

Mi cuñadito del mal, entiéndase por Schneizel, desde ese día me miraba como si quisiera asesinarme con la mirada porque su marido, mi querido hermano político, me había defendido de sus agresiones malignas. Pero lo bueno era que no me hacía bromas. Además de que le ardía que su hijo mayor, Ryunosuke-kun, me admirara por ser el Knight of Zero. ¡Eso lo hacía rabiar xD!

Pero mi pobre suegro regresó hecho trizas: fue culpable de los cargos imputados anteriormente y ahora pagaba sus crímenes haciendo servicio comunitario en el centro fujoshi, además de escribir 10000 veces la frase "_No debo atentar contra el Fujoshismo_" y siendo el esclavo sin objeciones de mi suegra. Pero bien merecido se lo tiene, muy bien merecido.

—Suzaku, ¿Me puedes poner el bloqueador en la espalda?

—Claro, amor.

Tomé la botella de bloqueador y le puse una cantidad considerable en la espalda a Lelouch para después distribuirla por toda la zona ganándome miradas furibundas de Schneizel, que estaba en la parte del jacuzzi de la piscina con Kanon-san, y de mi suegro, que estaba al otro extremo de la piscina. Odisseus miraba todo riéndose con su esposa y sus niños jugueteaban desde la pequeña piscina infantil, anudada a la olímpica que era usada por los adultos, junto con los pequeños Ryunosuke, Kyoka y Taiki. Mis cuñadas Nunnally y Euphemia nadaban y chismorreaban junto a mi suegra, mi cuñada Guinevere no estaba en la ciudad y Cornelia, bueno, ella digamos que me mataba con la mirada al igual que su padre y hermano. Su esposo suspiró mientras vigilaba a los niños.

—¡Suzu-chan! ¡Suzu-chan! ¡He recibido algunas revistas para que elijas el ajuar de tu boda!

Gino corrió en dirección a nosotros con un montón de revistas y luciendo muy sonriente sin intimidarse por las miradas tétricas de los demonios presentes.

—Está bien, Gino, más tarde las ojearé. ¿Tienes noticias del sensei?

—Al parecer está mejor, aunque los chicos andan verificando que no se haga un adicto al trabajo- suspiró Gino y luego miró a mi novio de manera tranquila- Rollo-chan le ha estado ayudando en la cocina, bien dicen que los platillos con amor son lo mejor para un mal de amores.

— ¡Cuñadito! ¡Cuñadito! ¡Necesito que vengas conmigo!- de la nada salió mi cuñado Clovis, trayendo consigo un montón de chácharas en un baúl muy raro. Gino me dijo que tuviera cuidado con él, podría parecer un estúpido, pero es muy astuto.

—Claro Clovis- me paré después de ponerle el bloqueador a Lelouch y seguí a mi cuñado el cual nos mantuvo a ambos apartados- Dime de que quieres hablarme.

—Antes que nada, cuñadito, es para decirte que yo no te haré ninguna prueba- ya casi podía dar saltos de felicidad- pero a cambio ocupo que me hagas unos favorcitos.

Esto si no me gustó: nadie te ofrecía nada bueno sin querer algo a cambio.

—¿Qué es Clovis? Nada de ponerme en ridículo ni que sean bromas pesadas.

—Por supuesto que no, cuñadito, no es eso- sonrió de manera muy macabra y ladina que me hicieron sospechar- Lelouch te ha comentado que soy un empresario ¿Verdad?- asentí mirándolo de manera desconfiada- Pero en mis tiempos libres soy un pintor y quiero que tanto Lelouch y tu sean mis modelos para un cuadro.

—¿Solo eso? Bueno, está bien.

* * *

—Esto no está bien.

—No te hagas del rogar, Suzu-chan, que vaya que lo estás disfrutando.

Miré mal a Gino el cual me sonreía de manera picarona y yo quería que me tragara la tierra. ¿La razón? ¡El cuadro iba a ser al desnudo! La escena recrea a dos amantes haciendo el amor en una cama doselada a la luz de la luna en un ambiente al estilo árabe. La escena estaba tan bien recreada que mi suegra hizo esfuerzos titánicos, ni tantos: esta mujer con tal de ver yaoi en todas sus variedades, con un simple chasquido de dedos puede hacer de todo: de que hagan la escena de las mil y una noches en versión yaoi hasta que ponga a Sebastian Michaelis, Asami Ryuichi y Mookyul Eun en tangas de cuero y que le hagan un striptease privado. El detalle de todo esto es que había más personajes en el recuadro: para empezar, mi suegra y mis cuñadas presentes estaban vestidas de odaliscas mientras que mi suegro y cuñados estaban vestidos de sultanes.

El problema sería que yo tal vez no me iba a contener y le haría el amor a Lelouch frente a toda su familia, así que tengo que tener una fuerza de voluntad tremenda para evitar ello. Me senté en la cama vistiendo accesorios árabes como collares y brazaletes además de un fino bóxer muy pegadito mientras mi suegra junto a Nunnally y Euphemia arreglaban a Lelouch. Ahora si me iban a matar.

—Tranquilízate, Suzaku-kun, que por esto ya pasamos- sonrió Kanon-san vestido con un traje más apropiado para su estado y con un estuche de maquillaje: el me terminaría de arreglar- esta es la prueba característica de Clovis.

—¿También ustedes pasaron por esto, Kanon-san?- murmuré bajito mientras me daba unos retoques para que mi piel quedara más bronceada- por eso nos pusimos a broncear en la mañana-. Él rió asintiendo de manera graciosa.

—Sí, con Schneizel recreamos la escena pero en la versión egipcia. Fue muy divertido además de que uno de los cuadros se lo quedó Schneizel y lo guarda celosamente en nuestra villa de Britannia del sur.

— ¿Y el otro?

—Está en la sede del consejo fujoshi.

—¡Todos a sus lugares! ¡Cuñadito, más te vale que te pongas lujurioso y sensual!

Clovis entró con un megáfono pidiendo que nos pusiéramos en nuestros lugares pero Lelouch todavía no salía de las cortinas que lo resguardaban. Afortunadamente los niños ya estaban dormidos y no tenían que ver esto.

—Aquí está la estrella del asunto.

Mi suegra canturreó sacando de la mano a mi novio de entre las cortinas y haciendo que a mí me diera un sangrado nasal bien profuso: Lelouch estaba casi desnudo a excepción de un fino bóxer oscuro bien corto y pegadito; en sus brazos, piernas y torso había caminos de piedras preciosas y un diamante negro estaba pegado en su frente, lucia finos collares de oro al igual que brazaletes largos y en su cabello había joyas también. Se veía tan sexy.

—Muy bien, Lulu, ahora ve a la cama con tu amado sultán- mi ángel vino con timidez hasta la cama donde se sentó a mi lado- ya lo tengo: Lulu, tu recuéstate y Suzaku se pone encima de ti.

—¡NI SE TE OCURRA $#"%$5! ¡EN TUS SUEÑOS VOY A DEJAR QUE LULU HAGA ESO!

—¡ESTÁS LOCO, CLOVIS! ¡NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE MI BEBE SEA VIOLADO POR ESE MALDITO ROBA HIJOS!

Gruñeron Schneizel y mi suegro a la vez amenazando con matarme pero entre mi suegra y Kanon-san los agarraron.

—Schneizel ¿Acaso quieres dormir en el jardín otra vez, verdad?

—Querido, me dan muchas ganas de aumentar más tiempo a tu sentencia.

—¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Ambos hombres chillaron por la mención de las amenazas de sus parejas mientras yo obedecía a mi cuñadito recostando a Lelouch y colocándome de manera sensual encima de él y dándole leves besos haciendo que las damas chillaran extasiadas y Clovis pintara a la velocidad de la luz.

—Esto es oro, ¡Me haré más rico de lo que ya soy!

* * *

En la noche fuimos a un evento de gala en uno de los salones de Clovis para un evento de caridad en beneficio de los orfanatos de Britannia donde habría una subasta de arte donde los fondos recaudados irían a parar a dichas instituciones. Estaba rodeado de puros britannians que me hacían sentir un poco raro. Pero bueno. Bebí un poco de champagne mientras veía a mi novio caminar hacia mí con una copa de champagne y con las miradas lujuriosas de muchos varones: y como no iban a mirarlo de esa manera si iba vestido con una túnica britannian muy elegante en color violeta intenso de mangas largas y botas largas. Yo por mi parte iba vestido con un traje de gala negro.

—Vamos a nuestros asientos, Suzaku, la subasta comenzará.

Lelouch tomó mi mano para guiarme a la otra zona del salón pero antes le besé apasionadamente para dejarle en claro a esa panda de buitres que él es mío. Llegamos a nuestros asientos donde cerca de nosotros estaba toda la familia de Lelouch con excepción de Clovis el cual fungía como anfitrión.

—Muy buenas noches, damas, caballeros y donceles, me es muy grato darles la bienvenida a esta subasta en beneficio de nuestros niños de las casas hogares de Britannia. Saquen sus billeteras y chequeras, que es hora de la subasta.

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar por las palabras de mi cuñado mientras que los pequeños Kyoka y Taiki subían al estrado porque Mika, Ryunosuke y Takeshi estaban en la salita de juegos de la estancia.

—Estos dos preciosos querubines serán mis ayudantes: si alguno de sus hijos varones ya les echó una miradita para que los emparejen con mis hermosos sobrinos pues vayan quitándoles las ilusiones. Esto porque el padre de esta belleza- Clovis alzó en brazos al pequeño Kyoka el cual estaba rojo- es aquel caballero que está sentado ahí- señaló al lugar donde un macabro Schneizel sonreía de manera tenebrosa y sacaba una motosierra- y la madre de esta otra belleza- ahora alzó a Taiki-chan- es la preciosa dama que está ahí- ahora señaló a Cornelia la cual se veía tan sádica que por precaución se alejaron de ella, hasta su marido, ya que tenía una hacha en sus manos-Y porque son los adorables nietos del ministro imperial. Pero bueno, demos comienzo a esta gala.

Clovis hizo uso de todo su carisma para amenizar la noche y logrando que grandes empresarios compraran sus pinturas en considerables precios. Creo que ya iba a acabar puesto que la última pieza, un enorme cuadro que estaba tapado, iba a ser develado.

—Esta es la última pieza de arte que será subastada. Es mi obra maestra y mi mayor objeto de valor. Una pieza de valor incalculable y que muchos trataron de robarme- la voz de Clovis se tornó suave y melodiosa- Señoras y señores, mi mayor obra de arte: los encantos de la odalisca.

Clovis haló la cortina de la pintura y al verla me quedé en shock: había unas pocas bailarinas cubiertas pero en el centro, más bien en el fondo y figura principal de la pintura, la cual era Lelouch haciendo alusión a un baile. El detalle del asunto era que en el retrato estaba únicamente vestido con un chaleco color lila mostrando su torso y finas curvas y un fino short oscuro del cual se desprendían finas tiras de tela que apenas le cubrían sus largas y sexys piernas, en sus manos y tobillos habían pulseras de oro, además de que estaba cubierto de joyas y piedras preciosas. La tentación y pasión retratadas.

Yo estaba babeando por la pintura y pude notar a Lelouch tan rojo como en rubí que adornaba su pecho en la pintura. Pero no era el único: una manada de perros lujuriosos y calenturientos cuchicheaban por el cuadro, a lo mejor lo usan para sus fantasías cochinas. Pero ni crean que se lo iban a quedar, perros calenturientos urgidos, ese cuadro va a ser mío.

—Muy bien, saquen sus chequeras y que comience la puja en 1000 libras.

—¡2000 libras!- gritó un idiota de los asientos traseros pero no era el único.

—¡3000 libras!

—¡5000!

—¡OFREZCO 20000 LIBRAS! ¡NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE NINGUN MEQUETREFE URGIDO TENGA ESA PINTURA!- rugió mi suegro saltando de su asiento y mirando mal a la mayoría de los presentes.

—¡OFREZCO 40000 LIBRAS! ¡LO SIENTO PADRE PERO ESA PINTURA ES PARA MI!- Ahora rugió Schneizel mirando mal a mi suegro.

—¡PUES SE JODEN! ¡EL RETRATO VA A SER MIO! ¡OFREZCO 70000 LIBRAS!- salté de mi asiento haciendo mi oferta provocando una guerra entre papa suegro, la mama gallina y yo.

Y así comenzamos una guerra donde aumentábamos las cifras a cantidades estratosféricas dejando atrás a los demás competidores. Clovis únicamente esperaba a ver quién callaba pero era imposible: los tres estábamos ahogados en dinero y parecía el cuento de nunca acabar.

—¡OFREZCO 28, 800,000 DE LIBRAS!

Grité exhausto y cuando ambos opositores iban a anunciar sus ofertas, Kanon-san agarró a Schneizel para besarlo de manera apasionada y mi suegra noqueó a mi suegro con un muy discreto sartenazo.

—¡28, 800, 000 de libras a la una… a las dos… a las tres! ¡Vendida al señor Kururugi Suzaku! ¡Suba a reclamar su premio!

Corrí volando los escalones en un mar de aplausos y lamentos, por parte de los perdedores, y hasta baile la macarena por mi victoria. Valía la pena tener ese retrato, valía la pena.

* * *

—Anímense, caballeros, que la noche es larga.

Clovis rió y bebió de su copa de champagne. La situación estaba así: después de la subasta, los hombres fuimos a festejar a uno de los casinos de Clovis en lo que las damas y donceles iban a descansar. Según iba a ser una noche de hombres, sin mujeres o donceles a la vista.

—Cierto, que mejor que juguemos una partida de póker- Odisseus sacó una baraja nueva que empezó a acomodar en la meza.

—Mejor ni hables, hermano, que me lleva la… mejor ni digo- Schneizel gruñó por lo del suceso del cuadro sin perdonarme aun.

—Esto es denigrante, me las pagaras Kururugi- me amenazó mi suegro sobándose el chichón que tenía en la cabeza y bebiendo su copa.

—Mejor comencemos la ronda de póker- rió de manera tensa Gilbert-san al ver el aura tan densa entre nosotros.

—Así es, debemos enseñarle a Suzu-chan como los hombres britannians hacemos ambiente.

Lo dicho por Gino me dio una leve sospecha: según ellos, el beber era algo cotidiano. Y pues así estuvimos bebiendo y jugando póker hasta que perdí la cuenta de cuantas copas tenía encima. Gino y Clovis se reían como locos y tanto mi suegro como Schneizel bebían a la par conmigo y nos tratábamos como su fuésemos los íntimos amigos de toda la vida.

—¡SHUZAKU-CHAN! ¡MI HIJO, ESHTOY TAAAAAAAAAAAN ORGULLOSHO DE QUE TUUUUUUUUUUU SHEAS EL NOVIO DE MI HERMOSHO BEBE! ¡OIGAN BIEN SHEÑORESSSSSSSSSSSSSS!- mi suegro se subió a la barra y agarró el micrófono para gritarles a las damas y caballeros presentes- ¡QUEEEE MIII HERMOSHO Y PRECIIIOSHOOOOOOOOO LELOOOUSHHH SHE VA A CASHAR CON SHUZAKU KURURURUGIIIIIII! ¡ESHHH ELL HIJO DEL MI COMPRADREEEEEEE EL PRIMERRR MINISSHHHTROOO DE JAPÓNNN!

—¡CUÑADITOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡YOOO SHHEE QUE TU VASHHH A CUIDARRR A MI LULUUUUUUUU! ¡TU ERESHHH EL UNICO HOMBRE EN SHUUU VIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡SHOLO TU ESHTASHH A SHUUUUUUUU ALTURAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- ahora era el turno de Schneizel de pararse de manera tambaleante y subirse junto a mi suegro. -¡ASHIII QUE SHHII SHHHE METENNN CONN MII CUÑAAADIITOOOO SHHHE MEETEN CONMIGOOO!

—¡YYY CONMIGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡PORQUEEE ESHHEEEE ESHH MIII HIIJJOOOO!

—¡LO QUIIIEEEEEEEEROOOOOOOO SHUUUEGRITOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ADDOOORRAADOOOOOOOOOOOO!- grité a todo pulmón en mi borrachera y tomando mi copa de golpe.

—¡GINOOOOOOOOOOO-CHAAAAANNNNNNN! ¡PAPIIIIIIIIIIII ANIMEMOSHHHH LA NOSHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! ¡VAMOSHHHH A CANTARRRRRRRRR! ¡ESHHHTAAA NOSSHHHEEEEEEEEEE LOSSHHH CHICOSSSSHHHH QUIERENNN DIVERTIRSHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Los gritos de Clovis no se hicieron esperar y nos arrastró a todos al escenario del casino donde oprimió un botón y de la nada salieron varios micrófonos con tubos y aparte un mega tubo para bailar. Una música muy movida y sonada comenzó a escucharse mientras las damas, especialmente las mujeres tanto jóvenes como mayores se pusieron alrededor del escenario haciendo coro mientras comenzábamos a movernos. Clovis y Gino se pusieron delante del tubo y movieron sus traseros como si fueran unas teiboleras dándose de nalgadas y dando vueltas como niños chiquitos en el tubo. Luego caminaron hasta los micrófonos donde los demás les seguimos y comenzamos a cantar. (N.A: _mis queridas lectoras, para mejorar la comprensión en este capítulo las palabras en __**negritas**__ indican que cantan todos y sin negritas indican que solo un personaje canta, las dejo disfrutando_ ^u^)

**Everybody, yeah **

**Rock your body, yeah **

**Everybody, yeah **

**Rock your body right **

**Backstreet's back, alright**

Los gritos de las damas hicieron retumbar el lugar mientras nosotros hacíamos los bailes, que a pesar de nuestra borrachera, podíamos ejecutar a la perfección. Ahora Clovis y Gino se pusieron como si fuesen estrellas del pop y se movían de manera un tanto exagerada que a las féminas las ponía a 100.

(C)

Hey, yeah

Oh my God, we're back again

Brothers, sisters, everybody sing

(G)

Gonna bring the flavor, show you how

Gotta question for you better answer now, yeah

Entre los dos me aventaron para que continuara, me moví lo más sensual y sexy que pude arrancando muchos chillidos.

Am I original?

**Yeah **

Am I the only one?

**Yeah **

Am I sexual?

**Yeah **

Am I everything you need?

You better rock your body now

En segundos todos estábamos ya moviéndonos en el tubo del micrófono como si le estuviésemos bailando de manera erótica enloqueciendo al público femenil.

.

**Everybody **

**Yeah **

**Rock your body **

**Yeah **

**Everybody **

**Rock your body right **

**Backstreet's back, alright **

Tanto Gilbert-san como Odisseus tomaron sus micrófonos y se pusieron en plan sexy. Hasta Gilbert-san lanzó sus lentes y se soltó el cabello sintiéndose el astro del pop xD-.

(G)

Now throw your hands up in the air

Wave them around like you just don't care

(O)

If you wanna party let me hear you yell

Cuz we got it goin' on again

Yeah

Como que yo fui el elegido para cantar estas partes así que volvía ponerme sensual y a moverme como si fuese una bailarina de tubo y hasta pegándome al mencionado objeto metálico sintiéndome Madonna.

Am I original?

**Yeah **

Am I the only one?

**Yeah **

Am I sexual?

**Yeah **

Am I everything you need?

You better rock your body now

Entre todos nos pusimos a brincar junto con las mujeres las cuales no paraban de chillar.

**Everybody now **

**Yeah **

**Rock your body now **

**Yeah **

**Everybody now **

**Rock your body right **

**Backstreet's back, alright **

**Alright **

Luego nos pusimos a bailar entre todos, dimos volteretas y giros en el aire, a pesar de estar bien borrachos, nos pusimos a bailar en circulito como las mujeres y a darnos de nalgadas moviendo las caderas como Shakira. Clovis se puso en el tubo y bailó en el como si hubiese sido una teibolera en su vida pasada. Después, no menos importantes estaban mi suegro y Schneizel los cuales ya casi estaban en las últimas.

(Ch)

So everybody, everywhere

Don't be afraid, don't have no fear

(S)

I'm gonna tell the world, make you understand

As long as there'll be music, we'll be comin' back again

Volvimos a bailar entre todos como bailarinas baratas y borrachas donde tanto Clovis como Gino se quitaron las camisas, las agitaron en el aire lanzándolas a las mujeres las cuales se peleaban por ellas. Gino luego se me lanzó a abrazarme por los hombros mientras trataba de quitarme la camisa.

—¡SHUUUZUUUU-CHAAAAAAAAN! ¡QUIIITATELAAAAAAAAA Y LANZHALAAAAAAAA A LASSHHHH FANSSSSS!

—¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO, GINOOOOO! ¡YOOOOO SHHEE LA VOOOYYY A LANNZHAAAAAR A LEEELOOUUSHHHH! ¡ÉLL ESHHH EL UNICOOOOO QUEEE LA TENDRAAAAA!

Entre todo el barullo vimos a más gente llegar y nos dimos cuenta que en efecto eran nuestras respectivas parejas. Lelouch lucia tan avergonzado por el show que estábamos dando al igual que mi suegra, mis cuñadas y mis concuños.

—¡LUUULUUUUUUUUUUUUU! ¡AMORSHIIITOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡AHIII TE VAAA CON TODOOOO MI AMORRRRRR PAARAAAAAA TIIIIIIIIII!

Le grité por el micrófono y de manera sexy y bien lenta me quité la camisa y se la lancé la cual le cayó en el rostro. Schneizel imitó mis acciones quitándose la camisa y lanzándosela a Kanon-san dándole en la cara con ella.

**Everybody, yeah **

**Rock your body, yeah **

**Everybody **

**Rock your body right** (rock your body right)

**Backstreet's back **

**Everybody** (everybody)

**Yeah** (rock your body)

**Rock your body**(everybody)

**Yeah** (everybody rock your body)

**Everybody** (everybody, rock your body)

**Rock your body right** (everybody)

**Backstreet's back, all right**

Dimos un salto para finalizar la canción y nos caímos de culo por el alcohol que habíamos ingerido. No podíamos parar de reírnos a pesar de la situación pero en segundos nos vimos rodeados de mujeres hambrientas de deseo y lujuria, y más porque no teníamos las camisas puestas. Pero se escucharon balazos y vimos a mi suegra la cual tenía un rifle de mira láser y además de nuestras parejas estaba acompañada de un escuadrón por completo de mujeres y hombres con traje rosa.

—Muy bien, señoras y señores, tienen exactamente cinco segundos para desalojar este casino. Las mujeres, especialmente, quiten sus miradas lujuriosas de esos hombres sino quieren ser entregadas a manos del consejo fujoshi y fudanshi por cometer el crimen de andar de calenturientas y querer violar hombres ya casados, y casi casado uno por cierto. En especial porque ahí están mi marido e hijos. Así que si no quieren sufrir ni conocer el dolor ¡SE ME LARGAN DE AQUÍ PERO YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Las mujeres especialmente se largaron por la amenaza de mi suegra rápidamente, y los hombres también de hecho. Mi suegra nos ayudó a pararnos junto con sus hijos porque de plano ya ni podíamos mantenernos en pie.

—¡Luluuuuuu! ¡Dimee mi amorrrrrrrrrr! ¡¿Tee gushto mii regalooo?! – me arrojé a los brazos de Lelouch pero los dos caímos por el peso. El pobre Lelouch estaba tan rojo mientras me ayudaba de nueva cuenta a pararme.

—Estás muy borracho, Suzaku, voy a tener que castigarte.

—¡Wiiiiiiiii! ¡Tendreeemoosssssssssss mushoooooooo sheeexoooooo!- grité a todo pulmón al oír la palabra castigo ya que cuando Lelouch me castigaba era bueno para mí.

—¡SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII SHUZAKUUUUUUUUUUU! ¡MUY BIENNNNNNNNNN! ¡DAALEEEEEEEEE DUROOOOOO!- gritó mi suegro echándome porras junto a Schneizel.

—¡CUÑADITOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡DALEEE DUROOO CONTRAA ELL MUROOOOOOOOOOO! ¡ROMMMPANNN LAAAAAAA CAMAAAAAAAA!

—Quien los viera, si estuvieran en sus cinco sentidos castrarían al pobre de Suzaku-kun- Kanon-san suspiró todo rojo mientras indicaba a tres de los soldados rosas que se llevaran a su marido.

—No había visto a Odisseus tan ebrio desde la despedida de soltero de Schneizel nii- Tianzi-san le acomodó la camisa a su marido antes de que a este se lo llevaran cinco soldados.

—Perdonaré a Gilbert por hoy, pero a la próxima- Cornelia sujetó los cabellos enmarañados de su esposo y juntó sus lentes antes de arrastrarlo junto a tres soldados.

—Le diré al tío que su retoño anduvo armando un show- Nunnally se llevó a rastras a Gino y mi cuñada Euphemia se llevó a Clovis.

—Te aseguro Nunnally que ya está enterado.

—Caballeros, se llevan al criminal como merece: aun no le perdono mi castigo. Llévenlo a los separos del consejo fujoshi por andar de borracho: el torito rosa- mi suegra dio órdenes a seis soldados y estos se llevaron a mi suegro. Y luego mi suegra caminó hasta nosotros y ayudó a Lelouch a cargar con mi peso.

—Tendremos que bajarles la borrachera. Porque temo que anden por la casa desnudos y bailando la macarena y el can, can en mi cocina. Además, Lulu, con esto nos van a dar carta abierta para hacerte tú despedida de soltero.

—Pero no quiero una despedida de soltero que involucre a tipos en tangas y bailándome. Mejor prefiero…- esto si no lo escuché porque empecé a cabecear y me agarré de mi novio para no caerme. Pronto, estuve en el país de los sueños teniendo una de las noches más divertidas gracias a mi cuñado casanova.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció el cap? No olviden poner sus amados comentarios y en el próximo cap doy la resolución de la votación del nuevo fic que estaré publicando. Sigan votando ya que aún no he decidido.

En el próximo capítulo, la cuñada extravagante les hará la prueba a la linda parejita además de que habrá más momentos divertidos. ¿Qué pasará con los borrachitos? ¿El suegro sobrevivirá al torito rosa? ¿Suzaku será castigado? ¿Le dará a Lelouch duro contra el muro? ¿Quién se quedará con la pintura de los amantes? No se lo pierdan.

Próximo cap: **_La extravagante Guinevere_**.


End file.
